


Monster or Beast?

by Fire_Inu_Princess



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Barrier Magic, Beast Sans, F/F, F/M, Fear, Gaster Blaster Sans (Undertale), Love, M/M, Mutation, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Romance, Transformation, confused
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:29:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 65,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22564780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fire_Inu_Princess/pseuds/Fire_Inu_Princess
Summary: After the barrier shattered, Sans started to display rather strange behaviors and physical changes. No one could understand why this had started to happen over the years, making Frisk worry for her friend, this goes on for years after the shattering of the barrier, then one day she finds out what had happened to him.It seems, the problems of the Underground wasn't completely over, but now it takes place upon the surface. Will Frisk be able to confess her feelings for Sans after all these years or would his own problems and fears prevent anything from becoming romantic? Read to find out!
Relationships: Alphys & Undyne (Undertale), Alphys/Undyne (Undertale), Frisk & Sans (Undertale), Frisk/Sans (Undertale), Mettaton/Papyrus (Undertale)
Comments: 106
Kudos: 159





	1. Shattering Barrier

After all the blood, all the deaths, shattering’s of SOULS and lifting people’s spirits… there could finally be a happily ever after for the young child that had fallen atop the great mountain known as Mount Ebott. It was said, that whoever went to that cursed mountain, would never be seen again.

Why?

Because it was said that Monsters lived under the mountain, and would take the people who would fall into its clutches. Monsters that had been defeated by the magic that was once bestowed upon humanity was used to seal the monsters away and nothing could be done to free them unless…

Something of equal power was used to seal them away, could break the seal.

There had been six humans that had fallen and believed to have been lost forever. Yet, it took the seventh child to fall that had allowed them all to be freed at long last. With the love, and mercy that the child showed to Monster Kind, it showed that humans could be good, that Monsters and Humans could finally get along after all the pain, heartache and loss that the Monsters had to endure.

Yet, that was merely a test of what was to come. Why that is? The tail involves the lives of a human child, who grew up and a skeleton monster that had to endure a problem the moment the barrier shattered.

The human child, Frisk stared up at the spirit of the Monster Prince, Asriel Dreemurr, used the six human souls to shatter the barrier. Frisk could only stare in shock and awe as her bright blue eyes stared as the souls started to sparkle and shine with life that she never knew was possible for something to ever possess.

“What’s happening?” asked someone from behind, Frisk spared a split second to look over her shoulder. Her short brown hair blew in her face, nearly covering her sight as everyone stood behind her.

There were two skeleton monsters behind her. One shorter than the other and wore high red boots, red gloves and a flowing red scarf with what could be seen as ever blowing in the wind. Clinging to his bones, or at least his arms, legs and… spine was what could be seen as black tights. A white chest plate and… could she count those as blue briefs like armour? Not sure.

The shorter one, he wore black shorts, a blue sweater with a slightly fluffy hood, white sweater and of course a pair of black and white sneakers.

Then, there was a couple, a short yellow dino woman, wearing a white lab coat and glasses. She clung to a tall blue skinned fish woman with long red hair. A glowing yellow eye, while the other is covered by an eye patch. She wore blue jeans, a black tank top and red shoes.

The last two people, were both goat monsters. One shorter, a woman that Frisk saw as a mother figure who cared for Frisk the moment she came here to the Underground. She wore a purple and white dress, white fur and two small horns on her head. Kind eyes yet even her long ears were being blown in the wind. Next to her, was another goat monster, though he was taller, covered in the same colour scheme outfit but with a cloak, a crown and yellow hair and beard. His own horns, much longer and curled.

Frisk saw him as the father figure that she never had and it made her sad to see that he was still in so much pain. She could see it the moment she had met him.

When the barrier fully shattered, everyone cried out in pain.

Frisk groaned as she found herself on the ground. The whiplash didn’t hurt as much as it should have, having only lost 1HP though, the child couldn’t help but look over her shoulder as best as she could.

The others were laying on the ground, trying to get themselves back up though, she noticed that one was struggling.

“Sans?” Called out Frisk, toward the smaller skeleton.

“I… I’m okay kid.” The shorter skeleton whispered, holding his skull with a trembling hand. She couldn’t help but frown a little in concern. Wondering if he was truly okay or not. Carefully she pushed herself back up onto her feet and made her way over to him and helped him up onto his feet.

“BROTHER! ARE YOU ALRIGHT?!” called the taller skeleton as he also tried to help his brother up onto his feet.

“I’m fine bro. Nothing can… push me around.”

“BROTHER, THAT WAS BAD EVEN FOR YOU.”

“I… I think I’m just in shock is all Paps.”

Frisk frowned a little, seeing that Sans had blue beads of sweat on his skull. Wondering why he was trembling so much, though figured that maybe it was because the shock had hit him rather hard. Looking down at the bar of his HP as it slowly faded, Frisk couldn’t help but frown a little in concern. “Why is your HP still at…” Frisk couldn’t finish, she couldn’t really complain but, it still had her curious.

“Now isn’t the time kiddo. Now, let’s get moving, I’m sure we can’t keep ‘shaking’ with excitement.” Sans said with a bigger grin.

Slowly, everyone nodded and started to walk on through the remains of the barrier. Frisk couldn’t help but gaze toward Sans here and there, making her wonder what it was that he had done in order to keep himself from losing any HP. Maybe it was something he had done? His own magic? Something that would allow himself to stay safe with whatever kind of magic that he was able to use.

Shaking her head, the young child looked on ahead, the shine of the sun shining on their skin, fur, scales and bones. It was warm, bright and brilliant just as she could remember. It made her think that this was the start of peace. Allowing Monsters and Humans to live in peace.

It would be a long road for sure, but Frisk was sure that it would work between Humans and Monsters at long last.

Turning back to her friends, her new family with a brilliant smile she couldn’t help but feel excited for everything that was going to happen. Giggling, Frisk left with the goat monster, Toriel, holding her hand that made her think of the warmth of a mother’s love.

“Welcome to the Surface.” Frisk said with a smile on her face.

* * *

Over the course of six months, the monsters had decided to take refuge in the forest that surrounded the mountain that once cursed them to damnation. Now, with what gold that they had once used as their currency, they used it for materials to build their own little city.

There have been monsters that worked in the city, hoping to gather their own cash to help pay for whatever kind of repairs that was needed. Monsters leaving to learn more about the world that they had been cut out of for lord knows how long.

It had been a long journey over the course of their freedom, and they knew that it would still be a rather long and hard road ahead of them. Frisk knew that better than anyone from her own experience in both the Underground, and in her own short life, though there was a few things that did have her worried, which involved two things.

One, was the Humans still struggling to accept Monsters, some of them of course had accepted them to the point that they would send someone to help bring in food, water, and other needs. Frisk of course was seen as the bridge of between the two races. Allowing them to hear, and see from her that Monsters weren’t as bad as people would believe.

Just like how there were good and bad people, there were good and bad monsters. They needed a good life as well, and would be able to survive on the surface.

The other problem that she was having, was her concern over her one friend.

Sans had been acting rather strange lately. Ever since they escaped from the Underground, the barrier breaking had caused him some kind of discomfort and pain. How was it that he was keeping it bottled up for so long? Even his brother Papyrus was concerned about him yet, the stubborn skeleton was keeping his pain to himself and that bothered everyone.

Undyne would even threaten him to tell everyone what was wrong but nothing happened. He would just smile, and wave them all off as if nothing was wrong with him.

Even Alphys would even ask to do tests on him to make sure that he was okay. Of course, Sans would decline to everything, not wanting to bother everyone.

“I’m fine, nothing to be worried about.” He would say, over… and over again.

Frisk would frown at him, wondering what was wrong with the skeleton and he would just refuse the whole thing. Maybe he would tell them later on, if it gets worse or whatever it was that would happen she hoped and prayed that he would confide in someone about what was wrong with him. Just like how, he would tell her that he had worried of her resetting the world once again. Them being stuck back in the Underground but, knew that she wouldn’t reset that but it didn’t stop his worries.

Turning her gaze over to the river, Frisk couldn’t help but blink when she saw Sans standing by the river. Just gazing out at it deep in thought.

_’Is he okay?’_ Frisk thought to herself before making her way over toward him. As she walked closer, Frisk couldn’t help but notice that he seemed to be in deep thought, to the point that he hadn’t even noticed her coming. “Sans?”

Jumping a little, Sans turned his head, his eye sockets glowed for a brief moment before turning back to the little white pinpricks of light. “Hey kiddo, careful you made me _jump_ out of my skin.”

Frisk giggled a little at that, it made her happy to hear that he was at least making jokes right now. It almost made her think that he wouldn’t say another joke again. Making her worry for her friend, thinking that he wouldn’t have been able to return to the monster that she knew from before the breaking of the barrier.

As he turned to look away, Frisk couldn’t help but frown a little. “You okay? You’ve been really quiet…” She asked softly, hoping that he would talk to her, hoping that he would at least speak to her though, at the same time she couldn’t help but reach out and gently grab hold of his hand.

Sans shook a little and pulled his hand away from her. Frisk couldn’t help but feel a little bit hurt at that movement though she knew that she couldn’t allow it to hurt her as much as it should. “I’m fine kid… Just, a lot to think about. Thinking about what kind of business I should do now that we’re on the surface. I have to make money somehow right?” He chuckled a little, hoping to get a laugh out of the child next to him.

But she had refused.

“I know your lying.” Frisk whispered softly.

Sans’ smile slowly faded before he looked away. Sighing softly he looked over as he said “I just have a lot on my mind? Sure, money is one of the things I’m thinking about. As well as you resetting-“

“I won’t reset Sans.”

“I can’t know that-“

“Yes, you can! Everyone’s happy now, I don’t want to ruin that for anyone. Not again.” Frisk whispered softly before she looked over at the river. She knew that it would take a lot longer than six months to change someone’s mind. To allow them to calm down over all the pain and suffering that they have had to endure because of all the torment and pain that they’ve had to go through. Just to get their own happiness.

Now? She had to make sure that Sans could get the happiness that he himself deserved.

Sitting down, Frisk took off her black tights and set them aside as well as her shoes. “Sit with me.” She asked, kicking her feet gently in the water once she got comfortable. Turning her gaze upward, Frisk blinked her blue eyes as she saw that Sans was debating on weather or not to join her.

“Alright kid, I guess I don’t have anywhere to _currently_ go to.” He chuckled a little before sitting down, removing his own shoes and socks before setting his skeletal feet in the cold water.

“So, what do you want to talk about?” asked Sans.

“I just want to make sure that you’re okay.” Frisk said as she gazed at the water. Watching as the little fish would just swim about. Some of them even tickled at her feet, making her giggle. Frisk couldn’t help but look over at Sans and blinks as she saw him staring at her. A faint blue blush staining his cheekbones before he seemed to have caught himself staring and looked away. “Are you okay?”

“Never better kiddo. Paps is looking into learning how to drive like he’s always wanted. Alphys is going to use her knowledge to teach Humans about Monsters and to help Toriel with healing.” Sans frowned a little before letting out a soft sigh. It almost seemed as if he was sad that everyone was finding something that they could do, all but him. “Even Undyne is going to be a gym teacher at Tori’s school. Asgore, is going to help with gardening…” He then started to list off everyone who had already found what they wanted to do.

It seemed that his own worries and concerns were stopping him from whatever it was that he wanted to do in his life. Frisk couldn’t help but feel bad for him. “What about your hotcats?” Asked Frisk.

“I could sell those, though I’ll need to go and get a server’s license right?” Sans said with a small frown.

“Yes, but it’s easy! You’ve already sold food for so long so why not be able to do it here?” asked Frisk.

Sans hummed a little in deep thought. It made sense, that much was for sure though at the same time it made her wonder what was really going on in his head. That skull of his had to have so many things being thrown about within the center of his mind, yet Frisk didn’t think that she could ever fully understand.

He took a deep breath, closed his eyes for a brief moment. “I’ll try, can’t be that hard like you said.” Sans said, a small smile gracing his skull once again before he looked away and then he leaned back to gaze up at the sky. Frisk smiled a little more before laying back on the grass with him. It truly was a beautiful day for sure, yet so many things still had to be done.

“How about, we go into the city and take a look?” asked Frisk.

“Could be interesting kiddo, but I think I’ll just use the day to be lazy once more before going to try to get my license to serve.” He chuckled a little more before folding his arms behind his head. Frisk smiled before doing the same. Just wanting to relax a little.

Yet, one thing that put a shock to the calm caused everything to freeze for a moment. Letting out a scream Frisk felt something wrap itself around her ankle, pulling her into the water. _”Frisk!”_ shouted Sans, the last thing she heard before being submerged in the water.

Frisk didn’t know what had happened, all she knew was that something had grabbed her leg, and something pulling her down. Before she could even blink, or think of anything something managed to grab her and swipe his hand toward the very thing that held onto her. Managing to get out of the water, Frisk held onto the person that saved her. Trembling like a leaf with wide eyes.

Another cry was heard, yet as was there a growl hitting her ears.

Blinking slowly, Frisk looked up and saw that Sans was… growling? Snarling? His one eye was glowing bright blue as if his magic would escape him from any moment as he glared toward the water. There, was the giant squid like monster with the silliest face Frisk had ever seen in the Underground. “Why you hurt Onion-san?” Called out the monster.

“You pulled Frisk down in the water! That would have killed her!” snarled Sans.

Frisk started to shake, she was getting cold from being in the water before looking up at Sans. His eye was still glowing and blinked a little in confusion. “Sans? It… it was an accident.” He looked down at the human in his arms, and Frisk blinked. She was sure that his eyes were shifting. The pupils quivered a little here and there from rounded to… she couldn’t really be sure. It was as if they were trying to form a new shape that they have never taken before. “I’m cold.” Frisk whispered softly.

That seemed to calm him down a little before closing his eyes, and shaking his head. As if he was trying to clear his mind of whatever fog he had gone into. Taking a deep shuddering breath as if hoping to calm himself down. Looking at Frisk once again, eyes having returned to their usual white pinpricks before he smiled and lifted the shivering child in his arms.

Yet, he turned over to the injured monster before a snarl ripped its way out of his chest once again. “If I ever hear that you pulled Frisk in the water ever again, I’ll make that ‘cut’ worse.” With that, he started to walk away, making his way toward Toriel’s home.

Frisk though, was rather confused as to what had just happened. Sans never acted that way, even when she was in the Underground. It was rather strange and it had her worried for her friend. Though, at the moment she just wanted to get warm and out of her wet clothes.

Maybe she’ll try to figure it out later on.


	2. Troubled

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frisk is bothered over what has been wrong with Sans, and Sans, well he has some trouble himself with nightmares it seems.

Frisk sighed as she rolled over in her bed. It had been nearly three years since the barrier shattered. The village that the monsters had started to build had started to come around. There were houses, businesses, and a school that would accept both humans and monsters. It was still a ways away from being complete though, and it was still taking its time with the humans from the next city over from accepting monsters.

But, they were still making progress at the very least.

Though there was still one thing that was nagging her. It was Sans, he still hadn’t explained to her on how he hadn’t lost any health from the blast of the shattering of the barrier. How he was trembling as if he was in pain during that time, claiming it was shock. Sure, shock could play a role but not in him not losing any health.

Even Papyrus couldn’t get an answer out of his older brother and that was what concerned her. What if he was trying to hide what he was feeling again?

Was he still afraid that she would restart to the point before the barrier shattered so he wouldn’t be going through this?

Letting out a soft sigh, the young woman, pushed herself up from her bed and made her way over to her dresser. Maybe she should go check up on her friend. It could be possible that she would be able to get an answer out of him right? There had to be a way to get an answer out of him… right?

Rubbing at her face, the teenager went through her dresser before settling on a blue muscle shirt and a pair of shorts with black tights. Smiling at her choice for clothes, Frisk started to make her way down the stairs after leaving her bedroom. It was the weekend, so she didn’t have to worry about school for the time being. The only thing that was really going on in the first place was that everyone was thinking about what high school they wanted to go to.

For her? Well, it didn’t matter so long as she could go to a high school that would accept monsters. Most of her friends at this point were monsters and she was happy. She… preferred monsters anyway compared to most humans. After the pain she had gone through in her home city she didn’t really want to deal with any of them even though she knew that she couldn’t hold that against all of humanity at the moment.

Maybe someday she’ll overcome her problem with humans, but for now she had to focus on her studies more than anything.

“Ah Frisk!” called a woman’s voice, causing the teen to look into the kitchen. Not having been aware that she had already made her way into the kitchen. Looking up, it was the woman that had taken her in when she first entered the Underground. The large goat monster, the ex-queen Toriel. Or, better known as Tori to others.

“Hey mom, what’s for breakfast today?” asked Frisk with a smile on her face.

“Bacon and eggs. It’s still so strange about human food but, it’s still rather amazing.” Tori said with a smile on her fuzzy face.

Giggling, Frisk took a seat as she started to cut into her eggs as she ate. “So, what are you up to today Frisk?” asked Tori.

Blinking her blue eyes, Frisk swallowed before telling her mother that she was planning to go and see a few friends today. Maybe even see if Sans was okay.

“Hm, understandable. He has been rather odd since the barrier broke.” Tori said with a frown, just as concerned for her friend as Frisk was. The goat monster sighed softly before rubbing her cheek, a frown on her face as she tried to think of an idea. “He is rather secretive over everything in his life for the most part. Maybe Papyrus knows?”

“I doubt it.” Frisk said with a sigh before lowering her gaze for a brief moment.

Tori patted her adopted daughter’s hand, causing the teen to look up in worry. “I’m sure he’ll tell you when he’s ready. For now, maybe it is best to just keep an eye on him. Make sure that he doesn’t have any problems in the future. If he does, bring him to me okay? Maybe I can take a look or even have Alphys take a look.”

The teen nodded slowly. Maybe that was the best course of action at the time. It was best to just let Sans be, he was in a sense an adult. Monsters aged differently, nearly immortal for the most part. Though she couldn’t help but be worried at the same time, he had gone through so much because of her and she wanted to make it right somehow.

“Why don’t you try to make some plans with Undyne and Alphys? I’m sure they have some new anime that you would want to watch.” Nodding, Frisk sighed softly before going back to her breakfast. Mostly picking at it as she ate, maybe Tori was right. It was best for now just to leave it alone and just keep an eye on him. Maybe she should hang out with the others for the time being and just try to let Sans live his life. He was an adult, she was just a teen worried for her friend as well as other monsters.

Yet, she couldn’t help but have a feeling crawling upon her back telling her that she had every right to be worried. After all, when Sans was hurting he would always put on a smile that would make anyone feel nervous. Making anyone know that he didn’t want to talk about his pain, but would rather try to hide it behind a mask that would eventually crumble as he broke down and go into a panic that was nearly impossible for him to come out of.

Last time… she never wanted to go through that again.

* * *

Sans shot up in his bed, breathing heavily, his eye sockets wide as his one eye glowed a bright blazing blue. As if his magic would just let go and grab at anything in order to protect himself once again. Curling in on himself, the skeleton let out a soft sigh before burying his skull into his knees.

“That nightmare again.” He whispered softly before shaking his head. It was the same nightmare that he would have nearly every night.

It started off as once in a while, then it started to become couple times a month… then nearly every… single… night.

Always the same thing, something that he would rather not have to go through again. Breathing deeply, hoping to calm himself down. There was no way that he could keep having these damn nightmares of his. Though, at the same time he knew that he couldn’t really tell anyone. If anything, they would just tell him that he was just being a baby bones, that he should be an adult and not have to worry so much over childish things as ‘nightmares’.

Turning his head, the skeleton just gazed out the window as he felt the rays of the morning sun hitting him. It was rather warm against his bones, but he didn’t mind it for now. Maybe he could catch a nap during his break today at work. For now, he had to get himself ready to sell some hotdogs and some hotcats.

Pushing himself up from his bed, the young skeleton made his way to his closet and pulled out some clean clothes. Just the same as his usual every day attire. Only that he switched out his white sweater for a white t-shirt since it was warmer out today. Winter wouldn’t hit for a few more months if he remembered right.

“Hm?” He hummed softly as he looked at his reflection. Something was… off about him today. Tilting his head side to side, then turning his body from side to side, he found nothing. “Maybe I’m over thinking things… or I’m just too exhausted to think clearly.” He said to himself, not really expecting an answer for the time being. Rubbing at his face, he had noticed the dark circles under his sockets. Yup, definitely needed a nap later.

Walking over to the door of his bedroom, Sans started to make his way down to the living room where he saw his brother, now wearing an orange t-shirt and black jeans sitting on the couch watching some TV. Makes sense, he didn’t normally make breakfast for another couple hours or so. At least, if he had the right time at the moment.

Looking over at the clock, he saw that it was… six in the morning?

“AH BROTHER! YOU’RE AWAKE! THAT’S STRANGE FOR YOU, I GUESS HAVING A GOOD JOB FINALLY ALLOWED YOU TO WAKE UP EARLY NOW!” Papyrus said as he turned his head to stare at his older brother.

“Must be starting to kick into me bro.” Sans said with a chuckle before walking down the stairs and took a seat next to his brother. “Though, still not much of an early bird.” He stared at the TV, not really hungry at the moment. Maybe he’ll pop over at Grillby’s before going to work. Yeah, that sounded good about now, that would help him sleep a little.

As he sat and watched TV, Sans felt his brother’s gaze upon him. Slowly turning his head, Sans saw Papyrus staring at him in confusion. “Something wrong bro?”

“NO, YOU JUST SEEM DIFFERENT IS ALL BROTHER. THOUGH YOU HAVE DARK CIRCLES UNDER YOUE SOCKETS STILL. DID YOU HAVE ANOTHER NIGHTMARE?” Of course Papyrus would know about his nightmares. Sans had woken up screaming a couple times though he had hoped that his brother didn’t know that they were still happening.

“Nah,” he lied. “I’m thinking of getting a new mattress. It’s hard to be lazy on that thing when it’s bumpier than my own bones.” He chuckled before turning back to the TV. Papyrus’ gaze never left him for a few minutes before he let out a soft sigh and got up. Most likely going to make breakfast right about now. Though, honestly? He was rather thankful that his brother left him alone to think.

Rubbing his face, Sans’ leaned back on the couch as he tried to think about everything that’s happened since the barrier shattered. His business is doing great, the school that Tori opened up is bringing in both monsters and humans. Everyone was doing fantastic in their lives, even his brother who helped Undyne at the school with gym.

Alphys was even able to help some doctors learn about monsters anatomy just in case anything major happened though he doubted that it would ever get to that point. As for him though? Well… he didn’t know what was going on in his life right now anyway. Sure, he had a job, he got a decent amount and everything but… he felt like something was still wrong.

Even though he knew that there would never be a reset, a part of him still feared it. But, at the same time he still felt like there was something still wrong with him actually. Not just his fears, but… just him in general.

Letting out a loud yawn, his blue ecto tongue sticking out as his jaw opened. Though when his tongue grazed his teeth, he froze for a moment. “Huh?” He said before poking at the sides of his jaw. He… he felt like his fangs were longer. Not all that noticeable if you looked but… they sure as hell _felt_ longer and sharper.

Jumping from the couch, Sans made his way to the bathroom to get a look at himself. Once he reached the bathroom, he opened his mouth once again and his eye sockets widened once again. His fangs were indeed longer, and sure as hell looked sharper to the touch. If he kept his jaw shut, you couldn’t really notice since his teeth normally kept them hidden from view unless he, for example yawned or went to eat something other than ketchup.

“What is wrong with me?” Sans asked himself, unsure as to what was going on with him. Covering his face, he let out a deep breath, hoping to calm himself down. Okay, he knew that he was dealing with a few issues, whatever was the cause, he would find out himself. He was sure of it.

One of the things that he knew for sure was that he had been rather… well whenever he got angry at something he would growl or snarl at people. Which would always confuse people and that was what worried him more than anything. Just like when he snarled at Onion-san for nearly drowning Frisk.

He knew that the squid monster hadn’t meant any harm. Sans _knew_ that better than anything else! Onion-san was like a giant kid that didn’t know better. Not knowing that Frisk was a human that humans could still drown in the water. Then there was the odd time when he was working, people would make snide comments about him and that would set him off to the point that he would nearly bite their fingers when they would point and laugh at him.

There have even been times where he had nearly summoned his blasters in order to shoot them but he had, amazingly held himself back.

“Maybe… the barrier shattering did something to me or… have I always been like this without noticing? Ever since Frisk came into our lives?” He asked himself, unsure as to what the answer would be. It just seemed as if there was something more he was missing though he couldn’t be sure as to what it would be.

Shaking his head, the skeleton walked out of the bathroom and looked over at his brother who was in the kitchen. Humming softly to himself before Sans decided not to bother his brother for anything. It was best that… he just made his way to his cart and worked. Papyrus didn’t have to work today with it being the weekend…

“Later bro.” Sans said, before adding “I have to make it like a tree and _leaf.”_

_”SANS!”_ Sans managed to hear Papyrus before teleporting out of the house.

* * *

“Sup nerd!” yelled the blue skinned fish monster. Her long red hair up in a high ponytail like usual, she wore a simple black muscle shirt with blue jeans and red boots. Her one yellow eye stared at Frisk, yet she had a big grin on her face as she gazed at the teen. “You here to watch some anime with us? Sadly we don’t have anything new to watch yet.”

Frisk frowned a little at that. She was looking forward to watching something new though, she knew that she couldn’t control what her friends had. Oh, she had an idea. “Well, since it’s nice out why don’t we go for a walk through the park?”

Undyne had a sudden smirk on her face. “Oh? You want to go for a walk? Are you sure that you don’t want to see a certain skeleton at his cart?”

Frisk felt the blood rushing to her face at that. “Oh, I’m right aren’t I?”

“No!” Frisk cried out, nearly waving her arms in the air while the blush on her face went darker. “I just want to go for a walk. Sans never sticks to one place anyway, I wouldn’t know where he is in the first place.” Which was true, Sans never stayed in one spot for long. He would go to a new spot depending on the day or week for that matter. Frisk never understood the method herself, he would just say something like _something would drive me away from there, while another would bring me to a new location._ Whatever that meant anyway.

Undyne laughed a hearty laugh before patting Frisk on her shoulder. “Are you still worried about that bonehead?” Frisk lowered her gaze, unsure as to what she was to do about this. Yes, she knew that Sans was her friend but… jeez, she just couldn’t stop her worry about her friend. She was determined to figure out what was wrong with him. Wanting to know what it was that had caused him to act like he had all those years ago, and even now he would still act out.

She had seen how he was whenever people teased him or, at the very least bullied him because of something that he wasn’t a human and sold food while he himself supposedly ‘couldn’t’ eat food himself. Even though he was capable of eating food himself, and she knew that for a fact as she has seen him eat a few times when they would hang out.

“Let me change and we’ll go for a walk okay?” Undyne spoke, breaking Frisk from her thoughts. The human could only nod as she watched the fish monster walk back into her own home. Frisk couldn’t help but frown a little. Yes, she did worry and she knew that she had to stop. Sans had his own life to live and she knew that. Though, she just wasn’t sure what she was to do. Just sitting back and doing nothing just wasn’t her.

Rubbing at her face, the teen groaned, unsure as to what she was to do anymore. It just… it was frustrating for her and there was no telling on what she was to do anymore.

“Yo, nerd I’m ready to go. You?”

“As ready as I’ll ever be.” Frisk said with a smile on her face.

With that, they started to make their way through the path that lead to the park. Honestly, Frisk felt like a walk may clear her head about everything that was happening. Though, she just wasn’t sure as to if this would even work in the first place. Her thoughts were just jumbled around and it had her worried more than ever before. Though, she just hoped that she would be able to clear her thoughts over everything that involved Sans for the time being.

“So, what do you plan to do with school?” asked Undyne.

“Well, I’m thinking for high school I’ll go to a school that has monsters and humans. I figured that should I, as the ambassador of monsters go to a school that either just housed monsters or humans and monsters, it should show that I still stand by what I said. That monsters and humans can get along.” Frisk calmly explained as she looked up at her friend.

“Interesting.” Undyne said with a frown before crossing her arms across her chest. “So, have you at least located such a thing punk?”

To be honest? Frisk wasn’t sure, she was still looking though she still had at least two years before even needing to get to high school. But, well that would be easier said than done. Maybe they should think about building a high school as well. Maybe that would be easier on everyone? After all, they had built an elementary school so why not a high school? That would be a lot easier.

“I’ll have to ask mom and dad if a high school could be built here. There is never enough high schools around here. Plus, there are humans that still don’t accept monsters in their schools right?” Frisk calmly said as she looked up at the fish monster.

Undyne blinked her one eye before nodding slowly in agreement. “It’ll take a while for humans to accept us… huh punk?”

“Yeah, I’m sorry.”

“Why are you sorry? You didn’t do anything wrong here! It’s them! We fought long and hard to get to where we are now and it’s all thanks to you!” Undyne all but shouted before shaking her head. As if trying to rethink her words. “Speaking of fighting, now that you are living with us… we may need to do something to protect ya punk.”

Frisk raised an eyebrow at that.

“Think about it, if you live with us you’ll be in danger right? So, we will need to do something to prevent that.” Frisk just stared at her friend for a moment. A bland stare at the fish monster before letting out a soft sigh and rubbed at her face.

“Alphys thought of that didn’t she?”

“Yeah, she did.” Undyne said with a sigh. “I agree with her though, you need to be careful even though you are a pacifist.”

Okay, Undyne had a point there, though what was she to do? Maybe she could take some kind of self-defense training though once again she couldn’t be sure as to what kind of fighting style she could take that wouldn’t really need her to harm anyone. Maybe that was something that she could think of later on but for now she almost never left the village and when she would go into the city she would always have a friend with her or her parents in order to feel safe.

“Sup kid? Sup Undyne?” called a voice, causing Frisk and Undyne to look over and saw a familiar skeleton.

“Sans!” Frisk said with a smile on her face.

Sans’ cheekbones turned blue before his eyes looked away. Frisk tilted her head a little, that happened a lot as well lately. That had her curious and confused as to why that was, but figured maybe he just got flustered easily nowadays. “So, whatcha up to kid? Undyne?” called Sans as the two girls made their way over toward his cart.

“Just going for a walk bonehead. You?”

“Working myself to the _bone_ as you can see.” Sans joked.

Frisk giggled.

Undyne just glared.

“Did you really have to make puns right now Sans?! It’s too early for this!” Undyne all but shouted. Sans just chuckled as he tried to crack a few more jokes, and Frisk could only giggle at the whole thing. Yet, as he spoke Frisk couldn’t help but stare at the skeleton monster. Noticing that he had a small change to him, though she couldn’t really be sure as to what it was…

Other than the dark bags under his sockets. _'_ _Sans, are you even sleeping anymore?’_ Frisk thought to herself, worry hitting her heart and her SOUL at this point. Making her think that maybe, something was terribly wrong with her friend. Though she was sure that he would never tell her what it was that was wrong with him anymore.

Sans just hid far too much from her now.

Making her way over toward him, the teen gently grabbed a hold of Sans jacket sleeve, causing him to stop in his joke as he looked down at the human. “Sans, are you sleeping?”

Sans blinked his eyes at her in shock. “What makes you say that?” he asked.

Frisk reached up and placed her hand on his cheekbone. Her thumb gently brushing against the bag under his left eye. She was sure that his bones flushed a great deal as she gazed up at him. “These tell me that you haven’t been sleeping well.”

“Sans, are you not sleeping?” asked Undyne. “Do you want me to ask Alphys about what she can do to help-“

“I’m fine.” Sans said, the pin pricks in his eyes disappeared, making him look a little creepy looking. Though, Frisk just stared at him, never removing her hand from his cheek. Before she could even pull her hand away from his cheek, Sans leaned into her touch, causing Frisk to blush a little at the feeling.

Why did her heart hammer within her chest, his hand soon grabbed a hold of her wrist. She could feel his hand trembling a little, as if he was fighting himself over his own actions and that made her a little confused as to… well… what he was even doing in the first place.

Before she could even voice her concerns, Sans released his hold over Frisk and pulled himself away. A blush on his face before he looked away. “Sorry kid, don’t know what came over me.” He chuckled a little before going back to his cart. “How about some food? On the house here.” He chuckled a little before handing them some food.

Frisk though… just stared at her friend. Her concern only growing as she thought about his actions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> honestly? I have no idea if this chapter is good, most of the beginning chapters are kinda filler but at the same time not? its just build up to what Sans will experience over the years until we REALLY get to the story, sorry.


	3. Protective and Fear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans discovered something new about himself it seems, and it terrifies him.

The sound of a phone ringing rung in Frisk’s ears. It was the theme to an anime that Alphys got her into, she couldn’t really recall the name of the song at the moment, but if she recalled, it was from an anime that had a super hero world or something along those lines.

Blinking her tired blue eyes slowly, the young woman looked over at the nightstand near her bed before reaching over and pulled it up from the nightstand. Checking over the caller ID and blinked slowly trying to focus on the name that popped up. “Papyrus? Why is he calling me this early?” asked Frisk before yawning as she answered. “Hey Paps, morning.” She answered sleepily.

“HELLO HUMAN FRISK!” Frisk smiled a little, he still called her human before her name. It was rather endearing that he did in some odd way. “I HAVE A REQUEST OF YOU, WHICH I’M SURE, THAT BEING THE GREAT PAPYRUS, YOU CANNOT REFUSE!”

“It depends on what it is Paps.” Frisk said with a giggle.

“AH YES OF COURSE. I WAS WONDERING IF YOU WOULD BE INTERESTED IN WATCHING THIS MOVIE WITH SANS AND I TONIGHT. HE’S BEEN HAVING TROUBLE SLEEPING STILL SO I THOUGHT WE COULD MAKE A NIGHT OF IT!” He laughed a little, that signature laugh of his always made her smile. Though, when he mentioned Sans still not sleeping well? That had her worried. Recalling the dark circles under his sockets two years ago, she had thought that maybe he started to get better sleep but, really? It seemed as if his sleep was just getting worse.

She had recalled Papyrus mentioning that he had found Sans falling asleep at the dining room table more than once or even teleport whenever he was startled and appearing a few states away. It had started to get worse over time, and she was worried about his health. It had baffled her and Papyrus though that Sans had made it that far in the first place since he had only ever teleported just one state at a time, but the largest jump he made?

He was on the other side of the world from a jump scare that happened while Frisk tried to wake him up at work. That itself was rather amazing and it confused her as to how he managed to get an increase in magic.

Maybe she could spend the night to make sure that he was okay? That was the only thing that she could do for him right now wasn’t it? To keep an eye on him just to make sure that he would be okay. “Sure, we’ll make it a sleep over too. I’ll make sure to pack something for me to wear.”

“FANTASTIC! THOUGH I’LL BE LATE COMING HOME TONIGHT SO CAN YOU GET SANS FROM WORK? I DON’T WANT HIM TO END UP ASLEEP ON HIS CART AGAIN. I’LL BRING SOME TAKE OUT FOR US TO EAT!”

“No spaghetti?” Frisk teased.

“I RAN OUT OF PASTA BUT I’LL MAKE UP FOR IT TOMORROW FOR LUNCH!”

Frisk rolled her eyes a little but smiled. “Alright, I’ll see you later tonight and I’ll get Sans, don’t worry.” She said before saying good bye to Papyrus. Looking at the time, she saw that she still had some time to kill before Sans would be off, a few hours anyway. Maybe she could see him for lunch and then go back and get him to make sure that he gets home safe. If he wasn’t sleeping, it was amazing that he even made it home, maybe that was why Papyrus made sure to get him after work every day.

It would be nice to see her friend again anyway with her being busy with school and him being busy with work it was amazing that they even had time to hang out like when she was little.

Making her way over toward her dresser, the young woman smiled as she pulled out a pair of black jeans, a blue long sleeved sweater and a pair of brown boots. It was a little chill outside, may as well stay warm. Looking at her reflection, she tilted her head side to side before she decided to braid her long brown hair. Smiling to herself, the young woman made her way out of her room before nearly running down the stairs as if she was in some kind of hurry.

“My child, what are you doing?” asked Toriel.

“I’m just thinking on what I could do to kill some time before going to the guy’s house.”

“Sans and Papyrus right?” Toriel said with a smile.

“Only guys I hang out with.” Frisk replied with a giggle.

Toriel smiled at her adopted daughter before going back to cooking. “Just be careful okay? There have been some weird attacks lately in the city.” Frisk blinked a little at that. Attacks? Did that mean monsters were attacking humans or was it the other way around? She had no idea, but hoped that there wouldn’t be any attacks while she was out with her friends.

“I’ll be careful.” Frisk said, hoping to assure her mother before she went to grab something to nibble on. Maybe she should start packing up now while it was on her mind. Though, at the same time her mind couldn’t help but think about the attacks. There hadn’t been any reports about monsters being dusted, so that had to be good right?

Once she got to the pantry, she pulled out a few cereal bars before making her way back upstairs and back to her room. Since she was only staying for the night, she wouldn’t need a lot of things but, it would be good to be prepared right? Ugh, her mind was such a jumbled mess right now! Why?! First her worry for Sans, trying to pack, and of course the worry about those attacks!

Rubbing at her face out of frustration, the teen couldn’t help but think about what she was to do at this point. Yes, she knew that she should focus on packing, at least that would be an attempt of getting her mind off of everything else, but even then packing wouldn’t be a fix for long. _’Maybe I should just head over to Sans now after I pack? Maybe by the time I get to him it’ll be lunch? I’ll send him a text to be sure.’_ Frisk thought with a sigh before reaching into her pocket for her phone.

Looking at the time once again, she hummed a little in thought before unlocking the screen and popped open Sans’ message screen. _Hey Sans, where are you located today? I’ll drop by and maybe we could go out to eat for your break._ “And send.” Frisk said with a smile on her face before putting her phone away and started to grab whatever she could find that would fit in her bag, as well as what she believed she would need should the need arise.

Just before she was about to grab her hair brush, and tooth brush, her phone dinged at her. “Hm?” She hummed before reaching over to the phone and picked it up. _Hey kiddo, yeah I’m on the east side of the village here. Near Grillby’s, maybe we could go there for lunch, it’d be nice to hang out huh._ was his message back. Figured he’d be near Grillby’s sometime this week, he at least had one day a week where he was nearby his favorite place.

Giggling, Frisk messaged him back that she’ll meet him at his cart.

After that, she managed to finish packing her bag and set it by the door. She’ll come back to grab it later on since she was only having lunch with her friend and would have to come back anyway. Grabbing her jacket, the young woman started to make her way down the stairs as she called out to her mother. “Bye mom! I’ll message you when I meet up with Sans.”

“Have a nice day my child.” Toriel called back before the door closed.

Frisk checked her pockets, checking to make sure that she had her keys and wallet still in her coat. Yup, she was all set, after that she left her front yard and started to walk on down the street. Just happy to be able to get some kind of fresh air, though she couldn’t help but feel this squirming within her SOUL. As if there was something wrong, that there was something that wasn’t right and it involved someone. She just couldn’t be sure as to what it was that could have bothered her like this but, she knew that she had to do something about it at some point…

When she figured out who it was that was sending this odd feeling to her SOUL.

* * *

Sans couldn’t help but look at his phone after he had sent the message. It rose his spirits to a degree to see Frisk, or to at least hear from her. He knew that with the two of them being busy with him being at work, and her being at school it made hanging out difficult for them. Even Undyne and Alphys tried to hang out with him here and there but he would always say he was busy.

Sometimes, it was a lie though.

The only thing that bothered him was the strange feelings that would rise in him here and there. Sometimes he was his usual fun loving self, just happy and cracking jokes with everyone he knew around him. Sometimes just to annoy his brother and Undyne, or even just to make Frisk laugh.

Frisk…

She was fifteen now, hard to believe how quickly humans grew and that was baffling to him. It had surprised him a great deal, and at the same time amazed him that humans could grow that quick compared to monsters.

Odd, watching her grow up from a child to an adult so quickly but… he had started to grow feelings for her for some reason. It was something that he had started to notice lately, the way he would watch her. Just stare at her, the way she laughed, the way she was always so cheerful and determined. The one thing that he loved about her was how she was determined to help those who needed help. She was similar to his brother to a degree to that aspect. But, Papyrus would try to see the good in people regardless of how much evil they did.

Frisk, she could tell if someone was going to be up to no good to a degree. She could read people, even him and that was what amazed yet shocked him at the same time. It was unnerving, and yet he loved it at the same time. How that was possible, he had no idea but knew that he would have to do something for her but what could he do?

It wasn’t like they were together, most likely she didn’t even feel the same about him anyway. There was no point in him trying to peruse something that wasn’t going to happen. Frisk was her own person, and could love anyone that she wanted to love.

“Hm…” His SOUL thudded painfully at the thought of such a thing. Why? It shouldn’t matter who Frisk was with should it? She could love and be loved by anyone she wanted and yet, it pained him to even think of her being with someone other than him. Shaking his head, the skeleton sighed softly as he looked at his phone once again. It was a picture of him, Papyrus and Frisk. Frisk in the middle with her arms around their shoulders and the skelebros holding her like she was the most precious thing in the world.

Which, she was.

Sans couldn’t help but look at her, his SOUL bounced at the thought of seeing her again and that was what confound him. Confused him to some degree. Why he felt the need to see her after being apart for a few weeks? He didn’t know, but the waiting had felt like torcher for him and that was what confused him to no end.

Sighing softly, he set his phone back in his pocket and looked up at the sky before turning his attention to the area. Not a lot of people were interested in hotcats today it seemed. Yawning, he felt so tired. Just wanted to sleep though he wasn’t sure what to do. On the one hand, he needed the sleep but didn’t want to deal with the nightmares again. Then of course he didn’t want to miss out on seeing Frisk the moment she arrived.

His skull rested on his hand as he gazed out. His eyes starting to get heavy from sleep, drooping slowly and growing heavier and heavier as he blinked trying to keep himself awake. Praying and hoping that he would be able to stay awake just a bit longer…

Till he had fallen asleep.

_Sans frowned as he found himself in a forest. Odd, he was sure that he was at his cart before unless… “Oh shit.” He whispered, he must have fallen asleep again. Gulping, he looked around and saw that he was alone again. No one was around him, did that mean the nightmare was going to change or was it going to leave him alone now? Would he finally be able to sleep at long last?_

_Looking left and right, Sans didn’t see anything for miles so that had to mean that he would be okay now right? Taking a few steps forward, clutching at his white t-shirt under his blue jacket as he hoped and prayed that he wouldn’t find anything here._

_The soft sound of rustling hit his nonexistent ears, causing him to turn his head around wondering if there was something there. Nothing. Not a single thing, nor anyone was near him. Maybe he truly was alone or just paranoid about everything around him now?_

_Shaking his head, the skeleton kept on walking on ahead, hoping that he would be able to find a way out of these nightmares of his for good. There had to be a reason for these damn nightmares in the first place. There was no need for these nightmares, that there was no damn good reason for them to happen as often as they do. It just didn’t make sense to him and that was what bothered him._

_The unknown._

_Before he could think of anything else, when he had stepped too far into the darkness of the night, he fell down a hill. Yelping out from shock and pain, Sans tried to get himself to stop, tried to get himself to stop his fall down the hill though it seemed that this dream, nightmare or whatever it was had other plans for him as he kept rolling, and it was only going faster for him as he rolled down._

_Crying out from pain as he finally hit the bottom of the hill, Sans rubbed at his back as he groaned from the pain. “Damn that hurt.” He mumbled before looking up and blinked. He saw a pair of lights staring at him in the darkness. The same lights, the same pair of glowing blue eyes staring at him, his SOUL quivered in fear as it just seemed to stare at him._

_“What?” He whispered in shock, watching as the pair of glowing eyes slowly lowered their gaze downward. Sans followed their gaze and felt like if he had blood, it would have ran cold in that moment. Down on the ground, were the unconscious bodies of his friends, and his brother. There were some scratches and gashes on their bodies, some of them even had blood oozing or gushing out of their injuries, though at least they weren’t dust._

_Turning his gaze over toward Frisk, he saw that she laid on the ground, more injuries stained her body and partly burned clothes causing him to feel sick. God, sometimes he wished that not having a stomach would have prevented this feeling where a stomach would have been on him._

_Frisk’s eyes were half open, tears streaming down her face as if begging, pleading to him to stop this. To stop the pain that was hitting her body, something that made him want to reach out to her. Yet, before he could even get close to Frisk, or anyone really, they all disappeared in a cloud of dust. Dust that he knew wasn’t the remains of their bodies or even what would have been Frisk’s skeleton being left behind. No, it was as if they had never been there in the first place._

_Eyes whipping up to the glowing eyes, as if it was warning him of something. Trying to tell him something that he was supposed to know. Something that he had to do, had to listen too in order to prevent anything of this sort from happening. Before he could speak, the eyes glowed brighter and jumped at him. Sans screamed out in fear._

“Sans! Sans, wake up please!” called a voice, causing Sans to feel a jolt through his bones. Causing his eyes to all but snap open and he ended up acting without thinking. A scream was heard, as well as the rustling of leaves and a hiss of air passing through someone’s teeth. The skeleton’s eyes stared at the one who he thought was attacking him.

Right eye glowing blue as he was breathing deeply, trying to control himself, to shake the remains of the nightmare out of his head. His friends disappearing had bothered him, unsure as to what the nightmare was trying to tell him. After what felt like hours trying to calm down, his breathing had turned into gasps in the hopes of calming him down. Deep breaths, deep, deep breaths as he started to feel the remains of the nightmare slowly starting to fade away.

Blinking slowly, the magic fading from his outstretched hand, as well as his eye before he realized what he had done. The lights faded into black as he cried out “Oh my god Frisk!” He rushed toward her, pulling her out of the pile of leaves. The human girl moaned a little from the pain she had felt. He started to check her over to make sure that she wasn’t hurt.

Seeing no injuries, yet his mind kept playing back to the nightmare, thinking that he would see any of those injuries that he had seen in his dream. Nothing. Pulling himself back, he let out a sigh of relief before looking up at the teen. Frowning, he saw that she was trying to pull the leaves out of her hair. “Hold still.” He calmly said before reaching up with trembling hands as he carefully pulled out the leaves from her hair.

A few of them had managed to crumble in her hair, she may need a shower for that or even a good brush if he recalled properly would work better. As he worked on getting the leaves out of her hair, he felt Frisk’s stare on him. “I’m sorry Frisk, I hadn’t meant to do that I… I was just startled and…”

“It’s okay, I shouldn’t have woken you. I know you’ve been having nightmares but… I was worried about the way you were shaking.” Frisk answered.

He sighed a little in relief at that. Thankful that she wasn’t mad at him, though… he was still mad at himself. Sans turned his gaze up to Frisk, staring at her… at her… had she always have two different shades of blue for her eyes? One being brighter than the other? How had he not noticed that before?

“Sans?” Frisk called him, he seemed to have been lost in his own thoughts.

The skeleton could only stare in shock and awe, a faint blue blush stained his cheekbones, and how had he not noticed that before? Leaning closer, his eyes wide with curiosity yet, the urge to… he wasn’t sure, though he noticed that he was just leaning in closer to her, closer and closer.

Frisk’s face turned red as she stared down at him. “Sans?” She called again, causing him to blink before blushing a darker shade of blue. Pulling himself back, looking away as he mumbled sorry under his breath.

The skeleton shook his head before looking up at Frisk. “Sorry, I hadn’t meant to make you _leaf_ like you did. I was… just having a bad dream is all.” Sans answered her honestly, his sockets lowered to the ground, unable to look her in the eye for more than one reason. Because of shame and guilt, and because he felt like if he looked back up at her, he would get lost within her gaze once again and think that he would try to kiss her.

God, what was wrong with him lately?

“Sans, it’s okay. I wasn’t even hurt, the leaves broke my fall it’s okay, really.” Frisk said, her voice sounding concerned though, he knew that it was more directed at him more than anything else.

Sans let out a soft sigh before he looked up at Frisk, having slowly lifted his gaze to stare at her for a moment and saw that she would look down a little at him. Her, being just a tad taller than him, but he didn’t really mind. (Even though he still wished he was taller) He saw the light from the sun above shining down at her and… in some weird way it made her eyes sparkle and shine. Making him want to stare into her eyes forever really.

Looking away once again, he asked “So, ready for some lunch?”

“Yeah, what are you in the mood for?”

Honestly? He wouldn’t mind some ketchup right now, and a burger… hm… ketchup on a burger and fries sounds fantastic right about now. “How about Grillby’s? It isn’t far from here, we can just walk if you want.” He knew how much she hated taking his short cuts, it tended to leave her feeling a little sick sometimes when he would just grab her and teleport out of nowhere. He’d rather not have her feeling sick in case she hadn’t anything in her stomach.

“Okay.” Frisk said with a smile as she started to walk on ahead. Quickly, Sans set an ‘out for lunch’ sign on his cart before catching up to Frisk. Thankful he was a fast walker compared to Frisk when he wasn’t trying to be lazy. At the moment, he had this compulsion to not let her out of his sight. “So, Paps asked me to come over for tonight, hoping to have a movie night for all of us to hang out.”

“Oh? What did he have in mind?” asked Sans, thankful that Frisk was trying to make some kind of conversation. More so after he had pretty much assaulted her without meaning too.

“He said he had this movie that reminded him of our situation. About a boy that has powers and is being raised by magical women.” Frisk said with a giggle before looking down at Sans.

Sans had to think about it for a moment. Oh, he means that movie, yeah he recalled Papyrus watching a new series that had made him think that him, and Sans as the magical ladies and Frisk as the small boy (despite her being a girl) being the one being trained to his their magic. Even though, Frisk doesn’t really have magic, just a strong amount of determination as her SOUL’S trait.

Though, the skeleton chuckled a little as he said “Yeah, he got the movie and was so excited. I guess he wanted to share it.”

As they walked though, Sans was distracted by talking to Frisk about a few things that had happened lately at work. Such as a few humans having wanted to try some of his magic food, to see if there was a difference between their own cooked meals, to the food of monsters. It was something that people have been reluctant to try, though he knew that it would have made Frisk happy to hear that humans were starting to come out of their shells when it came to trying something that monsters provided.

Yet, when he turned his head, his sockets widened. The lights, faded to black as he saw that the human wasn’t next to him like she had been mere moments ago. “Frisk?” He called out, not sure as to where she was but knew that she couldn’t have been far since they hadn’t walked long.

Looking around, he tried to use his magic to locate her. Knowing her SOUL better than any other human in the world. He could sense the hearts, as well as their coloured SOULS more than anything before sensing who they were. He could find only three SOULS with the colour red for determination. One was the soul of a man that was definitely not Frisk. The other was the soul of an older woman, then… he found hers.

Narrowing his sockets, he ran as quickly as he could to the alley, not wanting to waste magic for a place that was just twenty steps away from him, if that. What he found nearly had him frozen.

Frisk stood at the end of the alley, her shirt was torn at the sleeve, coat having been tossed aside and her hair a mess. He could see a faint cut on her cheek, and it had him trembling. Digging his hands into his pockets, his grin widening as he let out a chuckle. “Hey fellas.”

The two men that had Frisk cornered turned their gaze and stared at him in confusion.

“What brought you both out to this part of town hm?” One of the men tried to say something, though Sans just lifted his hand from his pocket, and held it in front of him as if hoping that would shut him up. “Now, now, don’t humans know how to respect humans? I can get attacking monsters since we have such terrible history.” Sans started to walk forward, having placed his hand back into his pocket, one of the humans pulled out a gun and pointed it at Sans.

Sans stopped in his tracks and titled his head at him. His sockets still empty, void of showing any kind of kindness, even his smile just grew even wider that it was… unnerving.

“What? You plan to kill me?”

“Shut up skeleton!” shouted one of the human men. Pieces of garbage is what they were, that’s what the skeleton thought to himself.

“Yeah, we’re taking this girl back to her own kind! She shouldn’t be with beasts like you!” shouted the other.

Sans turned his attention to Frisk for a moment, saw her eyes wide and full of fear though not of him. She was terrified of the human men that had her cornered. Slowly, he turned his head back to the humans before saying “Alright, let me say something here shall I?”

The men narrowed their eyes. “Did she say that she wanted to leave? No. Are we holding her against her will? No.” Sans said with a chuckle, a chuckle that chilled everyone to the bone. “Now, why aren’t you enjoying such a beautiful day outside? To listen to the birds singing, to see the flowers blooming? Is it because… men like you…”

His left eye burst to life with magic as his hand shot out, one of the men’s SOUL turned blue as Sans threw him to the wall. “Should be _burning in hell!”_ The skeleton all but shouted from anger as he used his other hand to do the same to the other human. Both of them, having cried out in shock and pain. Sans, acted quickly as he used his blue magic on the one man’s gun, tossing it aside as he didn’t want to dirty his bones with such a thing.

Snarling, he turned to Frisk for a moment, seeing her trembling before he turned back to the human garbage. “You dare hurt Frisk. I’ll hurt you!” shouted Sans as he made his way toward the human. His hand glowing blue once again as the one human’s SOUL changed colour once again. He cried out in shock as he was tossed around like a rag doll.

The other human rushed forward, most likely trying to help his friend as he tried to hit the skeleton. Sans though, had sensed him coming had managed to dodge and threw his friend into the on attacking human. Both men fell into the wall, groaning in pain at having been tossed about.

Sans hated to admit it but… he felt some kind of thrill at hurting them, for how they had dared to hurt Frisk. For how they _dared_ to harm what was _his!_ As he walked toward them, Sans’ grin never left, it was cruel, twisted and… damn right feral. His fangs almost seemed to have grown as if to add more danger to his appearance. To show that he was nothing to be messed around with. The two human men trembled in fear at the sight of him. Yet, before he could reach them, Frisk shouted “Stop it Sans!”

Blinking his eyes for a moment, the skeleton slowly turned his gaze onto the human woman and saw her shaking, tears streaming down her face as she stared at him. “They’ve had enough Sans. It’s okay! I’m okay! Just stop it please!”

The skeleton stared at Frisk for a moment, as if trying to process everything that had just happened. His eye lights slowly turned around, to gaze at his surroundings. What was he doing again? Why was he doing this? Was he still suffering from the nightmare? The sight of Frisk being hurt setting him off because of the nightmare? Tightly shutting his eyes, he shook his head before releasing his magic, snarling out “Go.”

The two men didn’t need to be told twice as they pushed themselves up and ran out of the alley. Sans though, fell to his knees, breathing deeply as if he had been running a thousand miles. Sockets wide, lights having disappeared making his sockets empty and void. Why? Why was he about to hurt them? Was he about to kill them for hurting Frisk?

_’What the fuck is happening to me?!’_ Sans thought to himself, his body trembling from the shock from what had just happened to him. There was no way that he could tell Papyrus this, his brother would worry.

Feeling warm being wrapped around him, he lifted his head a little as he saw Frisk kneeling down with him. Wrapping her arms around him from behind as she placed her head onto his shoulder. Her body no longer trembling in fear or shock, but seemed as if she was merely trying to comfort the skeleton from what had transpired. “It’ll be okay.” She whispered softly.

Blue tears started to roll down his cheeks. “I… I…” Sans whispered, voice cracking at what had nearly happened. “What’s _wrong_ with me?” He asked, his voice nearly choked out a sob.

“I don’t know Sans, but… I’m here for you okay?”

Sans managed to turn himself around, wrapping his arms around Frisk as he nearly cried. “Please… don’t tell Paps. I… I don’t want him to worry about me.”

“I won’t… so long as you promise me to see Alphys about this.”

Sans didn’t want to make such a promise. But, at the same time there was a few things that told him otherwise. One, because it was Frisk asking him to do this. Second, he was honestly terrified over what he would have done if Frisk hadn’t stopped him. What would he have done? Would he have killed them? Or just made them suffer? He hated fighting, only willing to fight if it was out of protecting others and even then, it would just to knock people out. Nothing more.

To kill? That scared him…

“Okay…”

“Good, let’s get some food and… I’ll stay the night to keep you company okay?”

Sans could only nod at that. Honestly, he didn’t think he could handle anything else, maybe even just take the rest of the day off just to get himself to relax. To calm down…

Maybe, he could finally get some answers as to what was happening to him.

* * *

Frisk sighed softly as she started to make her way toward the skeleton brother’s home. Honestly, she had just wanted to head straight to the house after her and Sans had something to eat. Though, at the same time he seemed fine after he had something to eat. Yet, there was still the underlining concern that she could feel within the depths of her SOUL but, wasn’t sure what it was that had caused such a thing.

Looking up at the sky, she couldn’t help but wonder what was going on in his head when he went to attack those men. Sure, she knew that he was only trying to protect her. Trying to save her but… it had seemed as it was another part of him that was in control. As if Sans’ conscious had taken a back seat while… whatever it was had taken control.

Shaking her head, the young woman knew that she had to try to comfort him. Sans was still in shock over what had happened back there. There had to be something that was happening. There had to be something that she could do to see if something else was wrong with him.

Yet, at the same time what could she do? It wasn’t like she understood how monsters worked, even though she had lived with them for years, there was still so much that she hadn’t learned yet. It had her worried about her friend, though she knew that there was something more that he was refusing to tell her. Though, she was at least happy to know that he would go see Alphys later on, whenever that would be.

Sighing softly, the young woman ran a hand through her bangs, feeling like she was just walking around in circles at the moment. Seeming that no matter what, there was always something getting in her thoughts, and it always seemed to resolve around Sans in some way. His odd behavior, nightmares, actions… how he was able to have stayed alive as long as he had after the shattering of the barrier. (Which she still didn’t know how he was able to have kept his health the way it was) There was just no way of knowing why her thoughts had kept going around the skeleton.

It was as if she felt something more for her friend than friendship, but wasn’t sure what it could have been.

Shaking her head, the young woman looked up and smiled a little as she saw that she had arrived at her friend’s home.

Tilting her head she knocked on the door…

No answer.

“Odd.” Frisk said as she tried knocking again. Nothing. She knew that Sans’ was home, she had made sure that he got home safely after they had their lunch so… that had to be something wrong right? Carefully, she reached forward and grabbed the doorknob. Turning it… “Unlocked? Didn’t Sans locked the door after I left?” She asked herself, not sure if he had or not. Carefully, she opened the door and saw that there was nothing out of place.

Everything was the way it was. It was as if Papyrus had just cleaned and that made her a little confused but she decided to at least go further, to make sure that everyone was okay. “Sans? Papyrus? Are you here?” Frisk called out, getting no answer in reply.

Walking inside closing the door behind her, she looked around and tilted her head, trying to listen to anything that was going on in the house. The only sound that she could hear was the TV playing in the living room. Had Sans turned the TV on after she left?

Walking over toward the living room, she blinked at the scene she saw. Sans was sitting on the couch, his skull tilted backward yet… he was sound asleep. Frisk smiled softly at that. Carefully, she set her bag down near the couch and went and sat down next to the sleeping skeleton. Looking at him, she saw that his expression, or at least his body language told her that he was having another nightmare.

Frowning, she carefully placed a hand on his skull, hoping that would be enough to calm him down. Enough to help him relax, maybe if she did this, and not try to wake him up that he would relax a little before waking up.

Though it seemed that he had sensed her near, for he managed to lean himself against her touch, and laid his head on her shoulder.

Blushing madly, the young woman couldn’t help but stare at her sleeping friend. He looked a little more at ease, as if this was the first decent sleep that he’s had in lord knows how long. (Even though it was from what she had heard) Giving him a gentle smile, Frisk ran her hand over his skull, hoping to comfort him as he slept. That was the only thing that mattered to her at the moment was to make sure that he was comfortable. “Sleep well Sans.” Frisk said softly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> won't lie, I was originally gonna end the chapter where Sans promised to see Alphys, but... I thought I needed another cute moment between the two... so... here we are. Later.


	4. Gift

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans completely forgot about getting a gift for Frisk for her birthday in a few days. So, he goes out in a rush to look for the perfect gift for his friend. Though, he also thinks about his visit to Alphys as promised though he had left one detail out...

Sans groaned a little as he rolled himself out of bed. For the last few days, his body started to ache like crazy, it was as if something or someone was pulling on his bones in the hopes of pulling him apart though he couldn’t really be sure as to what it could be for.

Letting out a sigh, he turned his head side to side, feeling his bones crack a little. He wondered if humans ever had this problem with having stiff joints that needed a good crack here and there. Did Frisk ever have that problem?

Frisk…

A soft blush formed on his cheek bones thinking about her. He wasn’t sure why this started to happen, but for a while now his feelings toward the young woman… (God it was so weird thinking of her as a young woman instead of a kid now) had only grown stronger over the last few years. More so since she had gotten older and it bothered him. Why was he suddenly having feelings for Frisk? It was happening almost around the same time as the barrier shattering and him having all of these weird changes to his personality.

That was also what bothered him.

Blush fading, Sans started to think back to after the day of the attack. When Frisk was either nearly kidnapped, or nearly killed because she was living among monsters. And of course some humans still were against her living with monsters.

He had, as promised gone to see Alphys but he had waited a few days to collect his thoughts about the whole thing. Yet, at the same time he hadn’t been sure as to what he could tell the yellow lizard monster. He could still recall everything that had happened during his examination.

_Sans sat in Alphys’ living room. It was just Sans and her while he had gone to get an idea as to what could be happening. All he had told her the moment he had arrived, was that ‘something was wrong with him’. When that was said? Alphys had gone out of her way to get her living room set up for the two of them to talk, as well as to examine him to see what could be the cause of his problems._

_As he sat in the living room, he couldn’t help but look around. In the years that they had lived on the surface, Undyne and Alphys had done a great job in making this homey for the two of them. The couch was rather comfortable, it was a soft seafoam green. Plush as it was, made him nearly sink into the couch._

_The living room itself, it was hardwood floors, most likely to keep them warm in the summer weather. Though, it was rather difficult for them in the winter but at least there were slippers that could help with that._

_The walls themselves were painted a nice bright blue. Not blinding of course though… the shade reminded him of one of Frisk’s eyes. A soft blush stained his cheek bones once again, causing him to let out a soft content sigh. It was rather odd for him to feel like this but, he couldn’t help but feel what he felt it seemed. It was something he’d have to ask Alphys about it._

_These feelings… they weren’t natural and it was something that frightened him._

_“So Sans, what have you been experiencing lately?” asked Alphys as she walked into the living room. Causing the skeleton to nearly jump out of his seat. Blinking his eyes at her in shock, haven’t heard her even come in. Had he been so entailed by his own thoughts that he hadn’t heard his friend coming back? Alphys took a seat in the arm chair across from his right, holding a cup of tea in her hands, having already handed him his own._

_Running a hand over his skull, Sans had to think of his words carefully. Not wanting to give out too much, but enough to get an idea as to what was happening to him._

_He started to go into detail over the years. Having telling her about everything that has happened since the barrier shattered. The weird moments he’s had from being aggressive, protective, his fangs… He had even brought up the incident over what had happened the other day. From the moment Frisk had gone missing, him finding her and seeing that she was either about to be killed or kidnapped from the village. Well he had been set off, how much he had enjoyed to cause those two men pain and suffering._

_How he had been so close to killing those men and would have felt no guilt or remorse over his own actions. The thought of him hurting those men, still brought a thrill through his entire body. Even now, he could still feel the sensation through his SOUL of all things. It made him shudder a little before taking a deep breath, then a sip of his tea hoping that would calm his nerves down._

_Alphys pushed her glasses up her nose as she stared at the skeleton for a moment. As if trying to calculate anything that had happened and what he had said thus far._

_“I-I-It seems that… the shattering of the barrier… h-h-h-h-had caused some kind of transformation within you.” Alphys calmly said, causing the skeleton to stare at her in confusion. She looked up at her friend before tilting her own head at Sans. Seeing that he was rather confused about what he could be going through right now. “S-See, you have started to experience all of this after the barrier shattered. S-S-S-So it makes me wonder, what was different with you than the rest of us.”_

_Sans just stared at her with wide eyes. His thoughts wandering to what he could have done that had allowed this to have happened. He had been wracking his skull around for a while trying to think about all of this that had happened, though at the same time he just couldn’t remember what had happened. He felt like it was just at the back of his mind, he just couldn’t pull it to the surface anymore._

_He had no idea what it could have been. Sans knew that he’ll have to try to remember what had happened back then. “Now I-I-I want to test your m-m-m-magic if I can.” Sans looked over at Alphys as he wondered if that would even give them something. Any kind of indication as to what could be wrong with him may show up in his magic maybe?_

_Sans hoped that would be the case that he’d get an idea as to what could be wrong with him that it would show up in his magic._

_He nodded his head, and watched as the lizard scientist left the room and went to get her machines. Most likely the one that he remembered she used back in the Underground. She had used it when monsters had gotten sick and sometimes it would show up in their magic and she could better understand their illness and manage to cure them better._

_Suddenly, he felt something grab a hold of his hand. Jumping in alarm, the skeleton snarled at his ‘attacker’. Eyes ablaze in a flaring blue, his magic flaring to life as he stared at the startled expression of Alphys. The scientist stared at him with wide eyes, her body shook and trembled in fear before he started to calm down. “I… I’m sorry. That happens too, I… I uh… kinda threw Frisk the one day when she woke me up from my nightmare.”_

_“I-I-It’s okay. Are you okay for this th-though?” asked Alphys._

_The skeleton just nodded his head as he watched Alphys fiddle with the machine. It looked like a simple machine that he remembered seeing on those human TV shows. It would hook up to a human’s hand and… well he was sure that it was like an IV more than anything else. For him though, since he had no skin he was sure where it would go._

_“C-C-Can you remove your jacket and sh-sh-shirt?”_

_Sans nodded his head before doing as he was asked. Once that was done, Alphys connected a needle into the glowing upside down heart of a SOUL that glowed brightly. It made him flinch a little, it didn’t really hurt but it was the action, and thought itself of anything hitting his SOUL. He had to shove down another growl which took all of his strength to do so._

_Breathing deeply, a hiss through his teeth as well as a shudder, Sans tried to calm himself down. “So, what now?” asked the skeleton._

_Alphys looked over at the screen on the scanner, Sans could only watch as Alphys typed away at the keyboard as the monitor started to show some images as well as calculations. He didn’t really look at the screen long actually. The only thing he could stare at was his SOUL. The more he looked at it, the more he thought he saw something flashing through the reflective surface of his SOUL. He thought that he saw an eye staring back up at him as he stared at it._

_His sockets widened for a brief moment. The eye, blue with a slit pupil as it stared at him and just blinked at him for a moment. Before Sans could even react, Alphys broke him from his own thoughts._

_“S-S-S-Seems that you have an i-i-i-increase in magic.” Sans frowned a little at that. Okay sure, he knew that he had a great deal of magic but… it had increased? That made no sense to him, it made him curious as to how such a thing had happened in the first place. That just didn’t make sense to him, it made him look at the screen a little more before looking back down at his SOUL and back at the screen._

_“Is there anything else at all?” asked Sans._

_Alphys hummed softly to herself for a moment before looking between the screens then back at Sans. It seemed that she was nervous about telling him anything. Biting her lip a little, only to settle on biting her nails before taking a deep breath. “I… I-I-It seems that your magic is flaring rather w-w-w-w-wildly. As if it was some kind of w-w-w-wild animal.”_

_That confused him a little. Why would his magic reflect that of all things? Why would it seem wild in the first place? It just seemed something that belonged in some kind of fantasy novel. Why was this even happening in the first place? Why was this happening?!_

_“Sans,” Alphys began, causing him to stare at her in confusion. He seemed curious as to what she was going to tell him. But, at the same time, he was worried about what was going to be said. “I… I-I-I-I want you to come and let me know sh-sh-sh-should you go through any other changes. Okay?” Sans just stared at Alphys, could he tell her? If she hadn’t even been able to tell him anything other than his magic increasing, and the fact that his magic seemed wild?_

_Well, he highly doubted that her knowing would even help anything. Though he just hoped and prayed that he could remember the very thing that he had forgotten, unless…_

_He had forced himself to forget._

Sans groaned a little as he buried his face in his hands. He still couldn’t remember everything that had happened during the barrier shattering. It had all happened in a flash. Sure, he had told Frisk that he would tell her later but really? He couldn’t fully recall everything.

The only thing he could recall was the amount of magic that was heading toward everyone. It having nearly shoved him to the wall but it had felt like a wall had formed around him. The shock was the most likely the cause of his memory being rather fuzzy on the subject, something that he hated more than anything else.

Even Papyrus had asked him over and over again to tell him what had caused his problems in the past. Though Sans would just grin and shrug his shoulders. Not wanting his brother to worry about him, he would lie and tell him that nothing had happened. Even though something had, he just couldn’t remember anything that had happened in the first place.

Sighing, the skeleton pushed himself from his bed and groaned. His entire body still ached and he couldn’t be sure as to why that was. It just seemed as if it was just another something to add to his ever growing list of problems it seems. He’ll have to deal with it for the time being, and try to think on what he could do. It was his day off today, so he would be able maybe just go out for a walk or something that would make his day go by a little easier maybe?

“Hm… what is today?” He mumbled to himself, feeling like he was forgetting something important now that he thought about it. Something nagging him at the back of his skull was telling him that he was forgetting something else, something that was rather important to him.

Turning his gaze over to the calendar, Sans nearly felt his SOUL escape his chest from shock and panic gripping itself around the upside down glowing heart of his SOUL.

Frisk’s birthday was in three days!

“Shit!” Sans cursed to himself before nearly running out of his room. Grabbing his jacket as he ran, running down the stairs, shocked at his own speed since running was never really thing his thing. (Among other things but he won’t go into that)

“SANS WHAT ARE YOU DOING? WHY ARE YOU RUNNING? WAIT! WHY _ARE_ YOU RUNNING?! YOU NEVER RUN BROTHER!” Papyrus said as he saw his brother running around the living room. Digging around for something, which was Sans’ wallet. He knew that he had to go out and find something for Frisk. Something that was amazing that would catch her attention. Something, anything would be nice for her and he wasn’t sure what it would be yet, but he had to go out and find it ASAP!

“I’m looking for my wallet! I forgot to get something for Frisk!” shouted Sans, nearly whining… which was new to him.

Papyrus frowned and tilted his head at him. Pushing himself up from the couch he walked over to the end table by the couch and pulled it open. Pulling out a small black leather wallet. “YOU LEFT YOUR WALLET OUT IN THE OPEN AGAIN SO I PUT IT AWAY FOR YOU. I MERELY FORGOT TO HIDE IT BUT I FIGURED, BEING THE AWESOME MONSTER I AM THAT I WOULD TRY TO KEEP YOUR WALLET SAFE BROTHER!”

Sans let out a sigh of relief. He hadn’t lost his wallet, for that he was thankful that his brother kept track of everything that happened in the house. Even something as simple of putting a wallet away to keep it safe and where it should be rather than it being left out in the open for anyone to grab the cash or credit cards out of its contents.

Rubbing his face, Sans tried to calm himself down. Dear lord, he nearly caused himself to have a heart attack… and he didn’t even have a heart!

“Thanks Paps, I thought I lost it for a second. Now, I really have to go and get a gift for Frisk. Wanna come with?”

“UNLIKE YOU BROTHER, I THE GREAT PAPYRUS HAD ALREADY GOTTEN A GIFT FOR THE HUMAN!”

“Uh… if that’s the case why hadn’t you told me about it?”

“I THOUGHT YOU ALREADY GOTTEN ONE FOR HER AS WELL DURING YOUR BREAKS AT WORK WITH HOW CLOSE YOU’VE BEEN WITH HER LATELY.” Papyrus calmly said, causing the smaller skeleton to sigh. Even his brother had seen how attached he’s been lately when it came to Frisk. Wait, if Papyrus had noticed, did that mean everyone else did as well?

_’Fuck…’_ Sans thought to himself before accepting his wallet from his brother. “I’ll see ya later bro. I won’t be back until I find something for Frisk!” With that, he teleported out of the house, leaving a very confused Papyrus behind.

“I HOPE YOU FIND HAPPINESS BROTHER. IF ANYONE DESERVES IT, IT IS YOU.” Papyrus said, not expecting any kind of answer from anyone.

* * *

Sans ran around town so to speak. He had been searching for a nice place in the monster village for an hour before he gave up on that. Instead, having gone into the city hoping to find something that he could get for Frisk. Though, it was still hard for him to even go into the human city since there were a lot of humans that still hated monsters for what they were.

Pulling up his hood, the skeleton hoped that would be enough to hide himself from humans for the most part. The only thing that would give him away were his legs, since he still preferred to wear his shorts. Though, if anything maybe they’d think that he was merely wearing white socks or something along those lines.

Taking a deep breath, Sans dug his hands into his pockets, gazing left and right from the hiding spot in his hood. There were a few stores that had some nice things, though at the same time, he didn’t see anything that would catch his eye. It was either Frisk wouldn’t like it, wrong colour, and wrong size and so on. There just seemed as if there was something in the universe itself that didn’t want him to get anything for Frisk, and that was what bothered him.

Frowning, he tugged at his hood a little more. Trying to think as to what he could get for Frisk that would signify what she meant to him. At least without it being so obvious in some way though he wasn’t sure if he would be able to do such a thing in the long run.

Rubbing the back of his head, the skeleton frowned as he looked in the window and frowned. His reflection caused him to stare at the fangs that he now possessed. Making him think if he was still a monster, or just some kind of beast in some way. Sure, he knew that some monsters had fangs but for a skeleton? Even Papyrus didn’t have fangs, Sans on the other hand, his was hidden with how his mouth was unless he was going to eat some solid food.

Reaching up with his hand, the skeleton opened his mouth and touched one of his fangs. They hadn’t gotten longer or sharper, so that made things a little easier for him. Or at least a little easier for him to hide them. Not wanting the others to ask him questions that he wouldn’t have felt right to even answer in the first place because he honestly still had no idea as to what could have caused it.

“Hm?” He hummed softly, reflection no longer in his sights as he looked through the glass. In the window was a display case of jewelry. Girls liked that right? He wondered to himself before walking into the store. Hoping that they wouldn’t mind having a monster in their store.

Looking around the store, he saw that he was the only one there. Turning his gaze over to the display case, the skeleton wondered what he could pick out for Frisk. A ring? No way, that would give off the wrong signal.

Bracelet? No, he wouldn’t be able to see her wear it much if it was on her wrist.

Earrings?

No, he knew for a fact that Frisk didn’t have pierced ears. He remembered someone from school had tried to buy her some and she had said she never bothered getting her ears pierced because earrings are bad to have if you have a pair, only to lose one then there was no point in wearing them because it would only end up being a waste of money.

Rubbing his face, Sans felt like his options was dwindling at this point. Groaning out of frustration, he looked over and saw the section for necklaces. “Huh?” He blinked before making his way over toward them and started to look. A necklace may work. He knew for a little while that Frisk was willing to wear a necklace till the chain broke though he wondered if she would mind a new one. Maybe he could even ask them for a stronger chain?

“Hello sir.” Came a voice, causing Sans to jump and his hood falling off in the process. The man, a human, man… stared at Sans with a hint of surprise before smiling at him. “A monster, don’t get much of you here. Welcome to my shop.” Wait, wasn’t this guy against monsters? The man, as if sensing Sans’ trouble, he just chuckled before saying “Do not worry, I’m not against you and your fellow monsters. To me, you are just as important as anyone else. Now, what can I help you with?”

Sans just blinked, he was a little in shock about everything but at the moment? He was going to go for it and get Frisk her gift that he thought would best suit her… once he could find it. “I… uh…” Sans tried to speak, though it seemed that he wasn’t able to speak. It was as if he had become tongue tied at the moment.

The man though, chuckled softly. Not out of frustration but out of… amusement? “Is it for a girl?”

“How-“

“Most guys normally come in here to buy something for someone. I just figured with how nervous you were, that you were trying to get a gift for a girl. Now, girlfriend? Friend?”

Sans blushed a little, was he that easy to read to this guy? Or were humans that easy to pick up on subtle hints like that? It baffled him, though he just hoped that he could just buy the gift and head home. This was just exhausting to him. And he had only been up for a little over an hour! “I’m interested in buying a necklace for a friend’s birthday. I kinda forgot.”

“Ah, well let me show you what I got shall I?” The man spoke with kindness in his voice before leading Sans to the other display case of necklaces. To be honest, Sans was rather baffled that he could find this many kinds of jewelry in one place. Looking around, he saw a few that looked nice, but nothing that screamed ‘Frisk’ and that just made it harder for him in the long run. Sighing softly, Sans asked if there was another section that he could look at for necklaces.

The man lead him to another display case, sadly it was the only other one that would display what he was looking. Sans didn’t know how long he was looking for anymore. Time almost seemed to have blended together and it made him all the more upset about the whole thing. Well, at least until his gaze fell upon one particular necklace.

“What’s that one?” He asked softly, pointing to a necklace on a silver chain.

“That one?” The man asked before opening the case and lifted the necklace and held it toward the skeleton. “It’s a necklace that is said to give your heart to someone.” Sans couldn’t help but gaze at it. It was a necklace, with a bottle charm and a blue heart within. The heart itself, made him think of Frisk’s eyes. It was a blur of two shades of blue, his eyes softened at the sight of the crystal within. In fact, it almost made him think that the swirls were still swirling, trying to join the other but unable to do so.

“The one who gives the necklace, it’s their heart within, and they are freely giving it to someone they care about deeply.” The man had explained, not aware that Sans was rather distracted by its beauty. “Is this what you’re looking for?” He asked.

Snapping out of his thoughts, Sans said “It’s perfect, I’ll take it.” He had a big grin on his face at the thought of such a thing.

Paying for the necklace, the man even gift wrapped it for him and it made him smile all the more. Gift wrapping was something that he wasn’t good at, and hated with a passion. “Now, what name do you want on it?” asked the man with a chuckle.

“To Frisk, from Sans.” The skeleton replied with a grin on his face. The man chuckled and did as was requested and handed it to the monster with a smile on his face. Sans thanked the man before teleporting out of the shop.

Though, once he was home, Sans set the gift aside and laid down on his bed. He just wanted to sleep, a short nap would be enough for him. He would be sleep just for a few hours is all… nothing more than that right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> originally I was gonna have Sans say what happened during the shattering of the barrier, and well, its still too soon so I'm just having him forget about it for now.


	5. More Shock and A Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans discovered one other thing and it shocked him right down to his core. He could accept some of the changes, for those he could hide but this newest one? How the hell was he to change this one?!
> 
> (no more yearly timeskips, that's over, now we are in the right timeframe I needed the story to be at)

Sans tossed and turned in bed. His bones felt hot and sweaty and they hurt. Oh dear lord did they hurt, it had felt. This had been going on for a few days now, and it was just getting worse and worse as time had gone on. Even when he had bought Frisk her gift, he had felt it but at least that was a little more tolerable. Now? It was unbearable and it made him feel like he was being ripped apart at this point.

Rolling over in bed, Sans let out a breathy groan, trying to curl up in on himself, hoping that would help lessen the pain. Really? It just made it worse for him it seemed. Breathing deeply, the skeleton tried to sleep through the pain, it just felt like everything was against him trying to sleep. First the nightmares and then this.

Tightly gripping at his pillow, Sans tried to sleep through this terrible, awful pain but he wasn’t able to sleep through it as much as he had wanted to.

Soon, a ringing was heard, causing him to groan a little as he reached over to grab his phone. Like he does every morning whenever he wanted to check what he always checked upon to make sure he knew where he had planned to go with his cart or other important matters. Though there was one thing that surprised him.

His hand reached far over his nightstand, missing his phone completely.

“What the?” Sans said sleepily as he opened his sockets and blinked his eyes trying to clear his vision. The thing that surprised him was that well, for one his arm seemed longer. “What?” Sans said before pushing himself up as best as he could without hurting himself more. The pain still persisted even as he tried to push himself up but he ignored it to the best of his abilities.

Breathing deeply, he managed to get out of bed and made his way over toward the full length mirror that he had kept in his bedroom. (Mostly for Frisk’s use when she stayed the night and she was getting herself ready for the day before leaving) The skeleton stared at himself in shock, sockets widening as he stared at his reflection.

His shirt looked like it had shrunken on him, as had his shorts though he knew for a fact that that was far from the truth.

No, the skeleton knew that he was at best, half the size of the mirror, but now? He nearly reached the top of the mirror and there was no way that this should be possible. There was no way that he should have been able to have had any kind of growth spurt in the least. It just didn’t seem possible to him and yet not? There was the proof in the mirror, staring back at him in the long run.

His reaction?

“WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK?!”

“SANS?!” shouted his brother, the sound of footsteps echoed in his skull, alerting him that his brother was running up the stairs. The sound of his phone ringing still hit him, yet he ignored it for the time being. Whoever it was, they could leave a message for him if it was important enough.

“BROTHER? ARE YOU ALRGIHT?” asked Papyrus as he opened the door, only for a gasp to escape him. “SANS, HOW DID YOU GET TALLER?” Papyrus said as he walked into the room and reached his brother. The once shorter skeleton looked over at his brother, noticing that he was maybe a few centimeters shorter than his brother.

“Paps?” Sans whispered softly, still in shock over what was happening to him. He shook and trembled, his pain forgotten for the time being. “Go… go get the measuring tape.” Papyrus looked like he didn’t want to leave his brother alone like this. Though, the younger brother slowly nodded his head before he ran off to get what his brother had asked of him.

The skeleton couldn’t help but just keep staring, his body still trembling as he stared at himself. The lights even faded from his sockets as he couldn’t help but stare at himself. Sure, he had always wanted to be taller, but he had given up once he was sure his growing days were over and done with. Hell, he had accepted that he’d be the short older brother while Paps was the taller younger brother.

Now? He was near his brother’s height though still shorter than him.

The phone started to ring once again.

Gulping, the skeleton picked up his phone and let out a shaky hello.

_”Yo punk! What took you so long to answer?! I almost thought you had somehow been dusted or something!”_ shouted Undyne.

“Sorry I… um, I’m kinda having a mini freak out here.”

Undyne seemed to have paused in that for a moment. It seemed that what Sans had said and asked “What’s going on than punk?”

Sans didn’t really know how to explain this. What was he to say? That he had some weird growth spurt? Trying to calm down, he calmly said “I’ve been having some kind of issues with my height today.” Was the best thing that he could say, honestly he felt like that was the only thing that he could say in the first place. It just, well honestly he didn’t know what more he could think at the moment. It was as if his thought process had started to shut down on him in that moment but tried to regain his wits about him.

Breath started to quicken on him as he tried to get himself to calm down. It felt like he was having a panic attack.

“Yo, Sans! What do you mean that you’re having trouble with your height? Are you being insecure about being shorter than Papyrus again? I thought you were over that!” Undyne said with confusion lacing her words.

Shaking his head, trying to calm himself down he nearly squeaked out “I _grew_ Undyne! I don’t know how but I had some kind of weird growth spurt here!”

“Sans I swear on all that is holy that if you are making another fucking pun I’ll-“

“I’m not kidding Undyne! Damn it I fucking grew! I had to get Papyrus get the measuring tape so I could figure out how much taller I got!” Sans nearly shouted.

“SANS I GOT THE TAPE!” shouted his brother, nearly causing Sans to drop his phone in the process. Turning to his brother, the skeleton nodded to his brother, telling him to check how much taller he was. Though, if the skeleton was honest? He was nervous about how much taller he was, this had to be a dream. If he could, he would have pinched his skin though, he didn’t have any skin in the first place.

Papyrus hummed a little while having to step on the one end of the measuring tape to keep it in place. Slowly he rose to his full height while holding the tape in his hand. Once he managed to get to Sans’ skull, he pulled himself away and let out some kind of odd sound that could have been a mixture of a gasp and someone choking on air.

“BROTHER! YOU’VE GROWN TO ABOUT 6’8!” Papyrus said with shock.

Sans felt himself slowly lowering himself to the ground as he tried to think on what was happening now. He had gone from 5’0 nothing to 6’8? That made no sense to him! How the hell could anyone get so tall so quickly?! Then of course there was the new issue with his clothes, there was no way that any of them would fit him anymore.

A voice was yelling out to him, causing the skeleton to look over to his phone was lighting up from the call that was still in process. Gulping, he lifted it up to his skull as he said “Undyne?”

“What the hell does Paps mean that you have grown to 6’8?! That shouldn’t be possible! I remember seeing you yesterday Sans! You were _not_ any taller before!” Okay, she had a point there, it was impossible to get taller so quickly and he didn’t know what he was going to do, hell he didn’t even know what he could do for clothes yet either! “What about the Frisk’s birthday? Have you forgotten that the party starts this afternoon?!”

Shit.

“But-But I don’t have any clothes that fit now!”

“DON’T WORRY BROTHER! I’LL GO SHOPPING! I’LL FIND SOME CLOTHES THAT ARE LIKE WHAT YOU NORMALLY WEAR! FOR I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS WILL NOT GIVE UP UNTIL I HAVE FOUND WHAT YOU NEED!” Before Sans could even say anything else, his brother had already ran out the door. He loved his brother but sometimes he never did think things through.

“Did Papyrus just say he was going to get you clothes?” asked Undyne.

“Yes, yes he did. So, there is a good change that I’ll be late.” Sans calmly said before sighing.

“See ya later then, should I warn the kid?”

“Yeah, just tell her I had a growth spurt.”

“Alright, later.”

Now, Sans was alone with his thoughts.

* * *

Frisk couldn’t help but frown a little as she sat in her living room. The party had started a little while ago, a few people hadn’t arrived yet since it was still early in the party. Though, she couldn’t help but wonder where the skeleton brothers are. If there was one thing that Papyrus hated, it was being late for anything and she knew that.

So it was odd that he or Sans hadn’t shown up yet.

The young woman couldn’t help but feel a little saddened by it. If there was definitely anyone that she wanted here it was all of her friends, especially Sans. There was something else bothering him, she noticed it the other day when she had seen him after school and saw that he looked like he was in pain. It hurt just watching him trying to move around and do what he had to do for work but at the same time she couldn’t help but feel a little concerned for his own health and safety.

“Yo punk!” shouted Undyne as she and Alphys walked into the room. A big grin on the fish monsters face, and a nervous yet shy one on the little yellow dino monster’s face.

Frisk could only smile at her friends as she got up and hugged both of her friends. “How are ya feeling?” asked the young woman.

“Fantastic as always! I managed to find some time to work out and work in general.” Undyne said with a chuckle, big grin still plastered on her face before looking down at her girlfriend. “Tell Frisk what you’ve been learning Alphys!”

“I-I-I have been st-studying the difference between humans w-w-w-with m-m-magic and those w-w-w-without. Magic users seem to have m-m-m-mixed heritages.” Alphys calmly said, causing Frisk to blink her eyes a little at that. So wait, if humans with magic were mixed did that mean that humans with magic were children of monsters and humans?

“How did you know if there were still humans with magic?” asked Frisk.

Alphys gave a small smile before rubbing the back of her head. “M-M-Monsters can still s-s-s-sense magic in h-h-humans. Those who have untapped m-m-magic, can still be s-s-sensed by those who still p-p-possed magic such as monsters.” The tiny yellow monster calmly said before twiddling her thumbs a little as she added “I-I-I’d like to see if y-y-y-you have magic.”

Frisk frowned a little as she looked away. To be honest, she highly doubted that she had any magic, after all no one had ever told her if she even had any kind of magic. “I highly doubt that I have magic.” She calmly said before looking back at her friends and Undyne looked at her girlfriend with a frown as well.

“She has a point Alphys. If Frisk had magic, we most likely would have sensed it if that’s the case.” Undyne calmly pointed out with a shake of her head. As if hoping that would be enough to get the scientist to end the conversation then and there. Which, it was, and for that Frisk was thankful though Frisk did have one other question that she wanted to ask.

Biting her lower lip, the young woman looked up at her friends for a moment as she asked “Where are Sans and Papyrus?”

Undyne blinked her one eye at Frisk in confusion before rubbing her neck as if she was a little uncomfortable. “I called Sans earlier to make sure that he hadn’t forgotten.” Frisk perked up at that, had he forgotten her birthday? No, he’s never forgotten her birthday before. He’s always been good at remembering that at the very least. “He’s fine, he had some issues beforehand. It seems that he had a growth spurt.”

Wait what?

“So, none of his clothes fit him properly so Paps went to go shopping and well, you know how he is.” Okay that made… a little sense? How could Sans have had a growth spurt? Was that some kind of pun that only Undyne could have understood? That was rather odd, because she also normally hated the shorter skeleton’s puns along with his brother.

Personally, Frisk liked his jokes, it made her smile.

Tilting her head a little at the monster before her, Frisk asked “So, do you know how long it would be for them to come?”

“Not sure punk. I spoke to Sans this morning so for all I know Paps could still be looking for some clothes for Sans. There isn’t even a way of knowing on how many he was planning to buy.” Frisk had to admit, that sounded like something Papyrus would do in order to ensure that his brother had something to wear for longer than a few days. She just hoped that he hadn’t decided to replace his entire wardrobe.

“So, when do we have some cake?” asked Undyne, a big grin was on her face before looking down at her girlfriend, then Frisk. As if expecting an answer right away, and that had to be some kind of tactic to get her to change her thoughts onto something else. Though there was no way that she was going to forget about what was going on with Sans.

She still thought that it had to be some kind of joke that she and Sans had worked on in order to get him to buy some time.

Before she could even speak, the door opened and a new voice hit her ears.

“WELCOME PARTIERS! I THE GREAT PAPYRUS HAVE FINALLY ARRIVED WITH GIFTS FOR THE BIRTHDAY GIRL!”

“Sup.” Came another reply from the door.

Frisk grinned, happy to see that her friends had arrived and just as she made her way toward the door, she couldn’t help but stare in shock. “Sans?” She said in shock, unsure as to what it was that she was seeing. Papyrus stood next to his brother, who hadn’t been the same height that she recalled him being.

No, Sans was at best, a few inches shorter than his brother, if she recalled right, he was seven feet tall right? The once shorter skeleton seemed nervous and bashful as his cheeks flushed blue from the way everyone was staring at him. It seemed that his new found height was a shock to everyone, even Undyne who was just staring at him.

“Uh…” Was all he could say as everyone just well, stared at him.

“Everyone let’s just enjoy ourselves okay?” Frisk said, hoping that would be enough to get everyone to stop staring at her friend. There was no way that she would allow everyone to treat Sans like some kind of side show attraction. Once everyone had started to turn their attention away from him, Frisk made her way over toward Sans and gave him a hug.

The skeleton trembled a little from the hug, though it seemed that it clicked into his head that she was just trying to comfort him. Before she could say anything more, Sans hugged the human back who just seemed to relax in his arms. Frisk could only smile all the more before looking up at him as she said “I have to really look up at you now.” Sans chuckled a little, seeming to be a little more at ease it seems. He looked down at her before rubbing the back of his skull with his one hand and held out a little gift bag. Frisk could only look at it with curiosity.

Sans tried to mumble something only to sigh a little. It seemed that he had realized that she couldn’t understand him or because he knew that he was mumbling. “I bought you something so I hope you like it. Go ahead, open it. I… I want you to wear it.”

Frisk blinked her eyes once again before nodded and let go of the skeleton before accepting the gift he held out for her before removing the tissue and pulled out a little box. “Huh?” She tilted her head before opening the box and gasped in shock and awe.

It was a necklace with a bottle charm. A little blue heart residing in the bottle, it made her think of the magic that Sans would emit whenever he would use it. She couldn’t help but blush softly before smiling brightly at the gift. “I love it! Help me put it on!” She said quickly before handing it back to the skeleton and turned herself around. Her back facing him as she pulled her long hair up so he could clasp the necklace around her neck.

While she tried to put the necklace on her, she had seen how much his hands trembled and shook as he tried to put the necklace on her. Frisk couldn’t help but be rather curious as to why he would be so nervous for just putting a necklace on her. Maybe he was still thinking about the attack that she had gone through and how he had fought back.

She knew that he shouldn’t feel bad over such a thing, after all she knew that it wasn’t his fault. After all, Frisk had nearly been kidnapped so he was just protecting his friend right?

“There.” Sans said, causing Frisk to look down at the necklace and smiled happily. “I hope you like it?”

“I do! I love it! I won’t ever take it off!” Frisk said, a bright and cheerful smile on her face as she turned and stared up at the skeleton.

Sans could only blush at the whole thing. And she had to admit, it was just so cute to see him blushing like this. Though there was still one thing that confused her, and it was the sudden change in the skeleton’s height.

Though for now, she would make sure that Sans would enjoy his time here at the party. That was the only thing that she was concerned with.

The skeleton released his hold over Frisk, a big grin on his face as he said “Well kiddo, I’m happy to see that you like my gift.”

“I love it Sans.” She repeated with a giggle.

“Right, either way I’m happy that you like it.” He said with a chuckle, rubbing the back of his skull before looking away shyly. “To be honest, I thought of your eyes when I saw it.” Frisk blinked a little at that that was something that she hadn’t expected him to say toward her, of all things that made him buy the necklace… it was her eyes.

The one thing that she hated about herself.

“My… my eyes?” Frisk asked softly.

Sans nodded his head slowly, a soft blue staining his cheek bones once again. It seemed that he hadn’t meant to tell her that, but at the same time it made her heart flutter within her chest. Or, was that her SOUL doing the fluttering right now? What was it that she felt for the skeleton right now? Was it happiness? Joy? Or something else that she couldn’t really describe right now? All she knew was that… she liked the feeling that she felt fluttering within her chest at the moment.

The skeleton blushed all the more before he let out a nervous yet shy laugh. “Yeah, you have well, unique eyes kid. It’s just that, well I don’t think I’ve yet to see a human with blue eyes, and one of those eyes being lighter than the other so, it just makes me think of you as more special.”

Frisk felt herself blushing all the more as she stared at the skeleton monster in front of her. What was he doing to her here? Was he just being his usual fun-loving self or was he trying to speak differently to her? Not as a friend but something else? She wasn’t sure, though at the same time she didn’t hate the idea of the way he spoke to her.

“So kid, ready to enjoy the party?” Sans said, hoping to have a change of subject since it seemed he sensed her discomfort or at least, her confusion.

All she could do was nod her head at that.

Sans grinned before walking on inside the house, making his way to the snacks table. Frisk couldn’t help but watched him as he walked away from her. It made her wonder what more was going on in that skull of his. There had to be something else going on in his head that he didn’t want her to know about. Whatever it was, she would find out though she just hoped that she would learn about it at some point.

Just not today it seemed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I won't lie, I'm making this up as I go along, pretty much have been since I started this fic so if I start to slow down in updates, it means I'm stuck because again, I'm making this up as I go along, and like I mentioned in the top, no more time skips, or at least not in years, maybe a few days to a few months at best. Also, I know, this is a Gasterblaster Beast Sans story, and we will get to that! I promise! I won't say when it'll happen but it should be soon now so bear with me on this. I was gonna add one more change other than the height at this but... I'll save it for after haha. Anyway, I'm hoping you are all still enjoying the story so far, I'll see all of ya next update. Later.


	6. Pain and Fear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frisk and Sans talk after the party, though after Sans leaves he deals with a great problem and Frisk is worried for her friend.

When Sans had arrived to the party, he had thought that it would have been nothing but awkward more than anything else. Yet, Frisk had brought him a great sense of comfort. It was something that he had no idea would have been possible, yet once again he had been proven wrong once again. The skeleton couldn’t help but look around the room. A few people had stuck around to help clean up, not wanting Frisk to clean up on her birthday.

Papyrus is one of the people who of course went to help clean up.

Sans on the other hand, had decided to stick around with Frisk to keep the birthday girl company. They had started to watch a movie that Frisk had wanted to watch for a while. Something about a girl being spirited away or something to a different world and having to save her parents from some kind of curse? He didn’t know, honestly, he wasn’t really following the movie.

Though honestly, it gave him some kind of time to think about everything that had happened.

His height, having been a concern and a shock when everyone saw him it had at least gotten easier when Frisk told them to just enjoy the party. For that, he had been grateful, yet at the same time he wasn’t sure what was going with him at all. It had felt like there was some kind of unknown force, making him change who he was for some kind of greater purpose.

Whatever that kind of purpose was, he didn’t know and that was one of the things that terrified him. That, and the fact that it was as if his personality was being erased from him and that was another thing that scared him. It just seemed as if his entire life was being wiped, the way he had lived till now was changing and it was something that would have given him a panic attack if he hadn’t had things that kept him grounded for the most part.

First it just started out as him being protective, or at least more so than usual. That was something that he could live with, something that he could accept. Yet, when it was only growing worse? Along with the aggression? Then of course his fangs getting sharper that he could easily rip through someone’s flesh? That was something that freaked him out, then the fact that he had almost killed someone?

Not just that, but that he was having a thrill at the idea of such a thing happening? That he was enjoying their pain while he was beating the shit out of them? That was something that made him nervous, nervous that it would happen once again.

Turning his gaze over to Frisk, he then thought about how he was even starting to develop stronger feelings for the human next to him. It was something that he was sure his brother had discovered at this since Sans hadn’t had an easy time trying to keep it hidden from his younger brother. Even now, he’s struggling to keep his own feelings hidden though so far it seemed that the only one that wasn’t aware…

Was the one that he loved.

Taking a deep breath, sans turned his gaze away from Frisk and looked back at the TV. Noticing that it was at the scene where the girl was leaving some kind of… cottage? When she was outside she saw something before yelling out a name. Rushing to the dragon that stood outside and purred as she nuzzled his head.

Was Frisk into this kind of stuff?

Tilting his head, the skeleton crossed his arms while staring at the TV. The movie was nearing its end, yet unfortunately it couldn’t take his thoughts off of his problems.

It wasn’t just the fact that his personality was starting to get out of whack, at least not overly so to the point that people were shocked out of their wits, but, enough to be noticed. But it was the fact that his body still ached after his growth spurt. It had been fine for the most part, but throughout the day, it just seemed that much like it had for days, the pain was still persistent. Much like his panics.

Taking a deep breath through his nasal ridge, he tried to keep himself calm. Not wanting to freak in front of Frisk at the moment. The thought of making her worry only made him freak out all the more and something deep inside him told him that he shouldn’t make her worry. That he should make sure that she is okay, that she is always safe and by his side. Why that was, he wasn’t sure, and it had him worried about her all the more.

Shifting in his seat, Sans tried to get himself comfortable, yet the pain was still as persistent as ever. Great, another thing to add to his list of problems with him. Maybe next to the fangs, or his personality, he wasn’t sure which was worse at this point.

“That was such a great movie.” Frisk said suddenly, causing him to snap out of his thoughts. Blinking his eye lights, the skeleton turned his gaze over toward her, his grin still in place as it had been nearly all day.

“Happy you enjoyed it kid.” Sans said with a chuckle.

“What was your favourite part?” asked Frisk.

Uh… shit, he wasn’t really paying attention to much of the scenes. Only to what the plot was kinda about. What was he going to say? If he told her the truth that he wasn’t paying attention, it could hurt her. If he lied and tried to just guess the scene, then it would just anger her and most likely upset her more than telling her that he wasn’t paying much attention.

Trying hard not to sweat from the thought of what could happen, Sans knew that he would have to at least talk about the scene that he could recall the best. “Uh… when she cuddled the dragon.”

“You weren’t paying attention were you?” Frisk said with a giggle.

“Um…” Was all he could say, unsure as to what more he could say at this point. It didn’t seem like she was upset with him. That had to be a good sign at the very least. “Sorry.” Was all he could get himself to say.

“You okay? You’re not normally this distracted…” Most likely compared to how he’s been lately. Sure, he was a little distracted but even he had to agree that he has been a little more than usual lately. Having a lot on his mind and everything.

Giving Frisk a big grin, he calmly said “Nah, I’m good kiddo.” Sans hoped that would be enough to calm the human down, though he had a feeling that would be far from the truth. One simple look at her, told him that she was only all the more concerned. “Really kid, I’m okay. Just sore really.” That was at least half of the truth.

The young woman gave him a small smile, still laced with her worry and concern for the skeleton. Sans had to give this to Frisk at least, she had a good heart. Always concerned for those who even didn’t even deserve her mercy. Giving her a gentle smile, he reached over and rubbed her head. Hoping that would bring her some kind of comfort. “I’ll be okay Frisk, I think my body is just trying to adjust to this new height. I have to go get some new clothes since Paps only had enough time to get me the one.” He chuckled a little before adding “How about you come with me?”

“That sounds fun.” Frisk said with a smile on her face.

“Great.” Sans said with a chuckle before looking up at the time. It was getting rather late, and he looked around the house and saw that it was nearly empty now. “Guess I should be heading home Frisk, I’ll see you tomorrow okay?”

“Okay, I’ll see you tomorrow Sans though… let me walk you to the door.” Frisk was about to get up till Sans shook his head to her. His grin still in place as he let out a chuckle once again.

“I’ll be fine kid, I’ve been around a long time after all.” He laughed a little more before getting up from his seat and started to make his way toward the door. Having one last look toward her, he gave Frisk a small smile before opening and closing the door behind him as he left.

Once he was on the other side of the door, he couldn’t help but let out a soft sigh. Placing a hand over his chest, feeling his SOUL hum. It wasn’t unpleasant, but it was rather… well he couldn’t think of the correct term for it. It was a new feeling, one that he couldn’t say he hated, though he knew that he had to do something at the very least. Maybe it’ll give him a good sleep this time around.

Closing his eyes, grin widening, he tried to pull at his magic to allow him to teleport himself back home. Once he opened his eyes, he saw that was still outside Frisk’s home…?

“What the?” He whispered softly, that was rather strange, he couldn’t harness his magic right now? That was… rather odd. “Guess I’m walking.” He sighed before starting on his long journey home.

Looking up at the sky, he saw that the moon was full, it was one of the many sights that he loved to see while on the surface. The stars, the moon, the way the night sky darkened to allow its nightly beauty upon the world. It was something that he had always dreamed of seeing as a child when he was stuck in the underground, and now? He could finally see it just like his brother had always wanted to see the sun.

The way the stars shined upon the trees that lined their little village, the lights that shined dimly in the village only seemed to enhance its natural beauty.

Sans couldn’t help but smile softly at such a vision. It reminded him of Frisk in a way. The way her eyes sparkled, the way she smiled… the way she showed kindness to everyone around her. It was as if she didn’t just have a beautiful outer appearance but beautiful on the inside as well. Maybe…

That was why he loved her.

Letting out a soft sigh, Sans thought that maybe he was starting to become one of those love sick fools. Clinging to the hope that he could have her love in return when he knew better than anyone else that it was pointless. That there was no hope of ever getting her to love him back.

Looking around his surroundings once again, he noticed that he must have taken a wrong turn. “Interesting.” He mumbled, reaching into his pocket he went to pull out his phone until something stopped him in his tracks.

He felt sharp, unimaginable pain shooting through his body, and it nearly took his breath away.

Letting out a gasp of pain, Sans fell to his hands and knees, his phone slipping out of his pocket in the process. His hands clung to the grass below him, as if hoping to keep himself together. Was he somehow dusting? That shouldn’t be possible. He shouldn’t even be able to as he wasn’t even hit, he hadn’t even been in a battle in the least! So why was he in so much pain? This was so much worse than it was before!

His body shook and trembled from the pain, it felt like his bones were breaking and reforming themselves. Maybe they were? He didn’t know, his sockets tightly shut themselves while trying to force this pain to stop itself. It felt like he was having some kind of outer body experience yet still facing the pain that coursed through him.

This pain was so unbearable, it almost felt like he was being torn apart.

Letting out a cry of pain, Sans found himself laying on the grass, breathing deeply as he tried to crawl over to his phone. “Must… phone…” He screamed from the pain that shot through his arm. Curling himself in a ball, Sans felt tears rolling down his cheek bones, trying to catch his breath.

The only thoughts in his skull were of either Frisk, or Papyrus coming to help him.

* * *

Frisk couldn’t help but sigh softly. Looking over at the clock, she couldn’t help but frown a little. She had tried texting Sans, wanting to make sure that he was home. Normally he would just teleport, but she had seen him walking away from her home instead. That was… rather odd to be honest. Sans wasn’t one to walk, at least not such long distances. More so if he was exhausted.

Taking a deep breath, the young woman looked at her phone, hoping and praying that she would be able to receive a text from the skeleton. Though, she hadn’t received anything of the sort. It had seemed as if Sans had in a sense, disappeared unless he had gone to sleep. But at the same time she knew that he would only be half way home by now. There had to be something wrong.

_’Maybe his phone is on silent? He tends to do that…’_ a small voice in her head told her. As if hoping to calm her down. A part of her had hoped that would be the truth. A truth that she just wanted to believe in and wanted to ignore any other possibilities of what could have happened to her friend. Yet, at the same time, the same time there was the small part of her that would tell her to try calling again. Or even to try calling Papyrus since he had left before Sans had.

Breathing deeply, hoping to calm her nerves, Frisk called the younger skeleton brother and hoped and prayed that he would just confirm that Sans is home safe and sound. That he was already in his room sound asleep.

“HUMAN? WHAT BRINGS THIS PHONE CALL?” answered Papyrus, most likely having seen the caller ID when she called him.

“Is Sans home? I tried texting him and I haven’t heard from him. I just want to make sure that he got home safely since he didn’t teleport out of my house.” Frisk felt her heart hammering within her chest. Feeling something most likely fear mixed with anxiety, fear for Sans, and the anxiety that something could have happened to the shorter skeleton on his way back home.

Papyrus seemed quiet, a soft sound could have been heard from his end of the phone call. Rustling maybe? “Hold on…” He whispered softly, it was almost odd to hear his voice so quiet like that. Making her wonder if his own worry for his brother was hitting him now. She could faintly make out the sound of his footsteps echoing through the silence of the call. Him mumbling something under his breath that made her wonder what it was that he was trying to say to her.

Or maybe they were words that he wanted for himself to hear. In the hopes that his worries were just for nothing.

Then, there was a soft knock coming from the other end. “Sans?” Called Papyrus, most likely fearful of waking his brother should the other skeleton be in his own room. Frisk felt her heart pounding within her own chest, making her fear for the worse.

A door opening reached her ears, causing Frisk to listen to anything that could give her any kind of indication that Sans was even there. Dear lord she hoped that was the case. That he had just fallen asleep the moment he got back. “HE ISN’T HERE.” Papyrus said, his voice returning to his usual tone. “MAYBE HE HAD GONE TO GRILLBY’S. HE TENDS TO DO THAT, IF HE ISN’T BACK BY MORNING WE’LL LOOK FOR HIM. OKAY FRISK?” Frisk honestly wanted to go out looking for him now.

Yet, he did have a point he did sometimes go to Grillby’s sometimes and the flame monster would always stick around to keep Sans comfortable should he end up sleeping at the bar overnight. Taking a deep breath, the young woman hoped and prayed that Sans was really okay. Looking over at the clock in the living room, she saw that it was rather late to even try to call the monster in question. Did she even have a right to be worried about him in the first place?

Of course she did, Sans was her friend. She’ll have to have some kind of faith in him. After all, he was fast, regardless of his 1HP, he was capable of dodging any and all attacks so long as he hadn’t exhausted himself and he… he knew when to run away right?

“HUMAN, IF IT’LL MAKE YOU FEEL BETTER I’LL HAVE SANS CALL YOU WHEN HE IS HOME BY THE MORNING. IF HE ISN’T HOME, I’LL CALL YOU.” Papyrus calmly said, hoping that would have been enough to calm her down.

Honestly? It didn’t really help much, but she knew that she still have to have some kind of faith. If there was no contact from Sans by morning, then she’ll have to start some kind of search party.

“Yeah…” She whispered softly.

“I PROMISE, THERE WILL BE A PHONE CALL, OR I AM NOT THE GREAT PAPYRUS!”

Frisk couldn’t help but smile a little at that. Papyrus was always one to keep promises she knew that much. And of course, he would do whatever he could to try to calm someone down if they were afraid of something or in her case, worried for someone like his brother.

“Yeah, I’m okay for now. Thanks Paps.” Frisk whispered softly.

“I’M GOING TO GO BACK TO BED NOW. I’LL TALK TO YOU IN THE MORNING OR SANS WILL. NIGHT HUMAN.”

“Night Paps.”

With that, the call ended, yet Frisk couldn’t help but sigh softly as she pushed herself up and started to make her way toward her bedroom. Maybe she was worrying over nothing. Sans had been around a lot longer than her and he had managed to survive the whole time. So, that had to mean something right? Closing her eyes, hoping to calm her nerves as she took a few calming breaths.

Opening them once again, the young woman made her way toward her room. “I shouldn’t worry. I should even be hearing from him tomorrow, so that… that has to be good right?” Frisk said with a grin on her face before she made her way to her dresser to find something to change into.

Pulling out a shirt and some shorts, the young woman threw them onto her bed and went to lift her shirt off over her head when something stopped her in her tracks.

Looking out the window, Frisk saw something. It was hidden by a mixture of the bushes and trees that her father had planted years ago. When they had managed to build a house for them to live in. He had wanted to make sure that they would have shade for picnics outside.

Her skin went pale as she saw a pair of glowing white lights looking at her. The lights, she knew had to belong to some kind of monster and not some kind of flashlight as there was a slitted pupil within the depths.

The eyes, they were staring directly at her, Frisk didn’t know who it was but there was one thing that she could do in that moment.

She screamed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry about this being so late. I mostly work on this before I start work and lately they've asked me to start early due to a few people calling sick. (If we call in sick, regardless if its a headache or not, we are gone for two weeks) and then we are possibly closing for a while because of the virus. I'm only in Canada so its still low in my state with it but either way, I want you all to be safe, regardless if you are in a state where the cases are low or not, be smart people and wash your hands. I don't want any of my readers to be sick alright? Just be careful and stay safe out there! Now, the other reason why my writing was a little late was because I was waiting for someone to take out a desk that was screwed to the wall in the basement, then of course I had a driving lesson with my mom, groceries, then hanging out with my friend for my birthday. (she gave me a new controller for my switch, and my mom gave me my step dad's wedding ring, makes me feel closer) now, I hope you are all having a great night and again, stay safe okay? Please?


	7. What Happened?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frisk has no idea what it was that stared at her from the garden. And Sans, has no idea what the hell happened last night after leaving Frisk's home.

Groggily, Frisk opened her eyes as she pushed herself up from the couch. Last night still haunted her to no end, those eyes… staring at her. As if they were staring right into her very soul. It was rather disturbing from that moment. Though she didn’t know what it was there was just something off about that. Gulping at the memory, Frisk rubbed at her face, trying to calm herself down.

After she screamed, the young woman ran out of her room, and into the living room. Away from most windows of course, not wanting to feel those eyes staring at her. She felt a chill thinking about it again. There had to be some kind of reason as to why someone was watching her. Why someone was even there in the first place.

Gulping, Frisk pushed herself up from the couch, she stretched. Arching her back as she tried to get herself to release the stiff joint in her back.

“Frisk? Why are you on the couch?” came Toriel’s voice. Causing Frisk to look up and blink up at her adopted mother. Her face was filled with concern, a frown marring her face. “Did something happen?” She asked before making her way over to the young woman, taking a seat next to her on the couch.

Could she tell her what she saw? There was no way that Frisk would be believed. No one would believe what she had seen, if anything she would be seen as being crazy. There had to be something that she could do, something that she could say that would get her mother to believe her until she thought of a better way to explain what she saw.

Clenching the blanket in her hands, Frisk calmly said “I… I got really cold in my room last night so I thought it’d be warmer in the living room.” She gave her mother a smile, hoping that would be believable. Sometimes her room did get cold, but not overly so. Taking a deep breath, hoping to calm her frazzled nerves. Toriel though just frowned a little at that.

Did she not believe Frisk’s story?

“Are you sure my child?” asked Toriel.

“Yes, I’m sure don’t worry.”

“Then, what was that scream?”

Oh no, had her parents heard that? “Uh… what scream?”

“Asgore and I heard you scream but we didn’t sense any danger.” Is that why they hadn’t come to check on her? Then again she is an adult now so they wouldn’t have to worry about their child having any nightmares or anything of the sort but it still didn’t help her much it seemed. Was there really a point in telling the truth when there was no way that she would be in any kind of danger thus far?

“I… I uh…” Frisk tried to speak, though it seemed that she just couldn’t say anything. It was as if the words had frozen themselves in her throat. Why was this so hard to even speak about it?! Tightly shutting her eyes, Frisk whimpered “I… I saw something last night.”

“What do you mean?” asked Toriel.

Taking a deep breath, Frisk went on how she saw a pair of glowing eyes staring at her. She had been about to change into her pajamas, and had noticed a pair of glowing eyes with slit pupils staring at her. She was terrified and screamed, running out of her room and ran to the living room wanting to hide away from it. Though it hadn’t even tried to break into the house or anything of the sort, so that had to mean something for them at the moment right?

“You didn’t see what it was?” asked Toriel.

Frisk could only shake her head.

“Just the eyes?”

“Yeah.” Frisk whispered softly while looking away. Rubbing at her arms, feeling the chill, not from a temperature of the house but just from the idea that something was watching her. How long had that been going on? Was it someone she knew? Someone that saw her in passing? Or was it not even a monster? Was it something else?

“Okay, I’ll have Asgore check the gardens by your room. If we have too, we will hire someone to stay outside in the garden to make sure that no one else comes into the garden.” Toriel said with a frown on her face before patting her daughter’s back. Hoping to comfort her. Frisk looked up at her mother and couldn’t help but frown a little at that. Wouldn’t that be a little much for her? Or at least a little much to have someone guard her outside of her room while she slept just because she was scared out of her mind?

“If you don’t want that, I can try to put a barrier around your room. It would take a lot of magic but anything for you my child.” Toriel suggested with a small smile on her face.

Frisk blinked as she looked up at her mother. Would that be enough though? Maybe she could have someone make something else? Or if she could just get some kind of blinds that would block out all of the sights of this person that was watching her. Though would it be enough to stop the one watching her though? “Maybe we could try blinds first?” Frisk suggested.

Toriel frowned gently at that one. “Maybe, we’ll try smaller things first then we’ll go to the magic barrier if you want.” Frisk nodded her head at that. She knew that that would be the best thing that she could ask for. Inhaling deeply, the young woman looked over at her phone and frowned a little. Seeing that there was still no call from Sans or even Papyrus. Maybe they forgot or overslept? Frowning, she decided to reach for her phone and went to make a phone call.

“What’s wrong?”

“Well, before I saw those eyes, I was on the phone with Papyrus, Sans hadn’t been home yet so I was worried about him. Papyrus said he’d call me or get Sans to call me.”

“Odd, maybe you should call. Let me know how that goes I’ll go make some dinner okay?” Toriel said with a smile before getting up from the couch and made her way over toward the kitchen. Frisk slowly nodded at her mother’s words and dialed Sans’ number, hoping that he was home now.

* * *

_Ring_

“Ugh…”

_Ring_

“What…?”

_Ring_

“Huh?”

_Ring_

The constant ringing, it wasn’t just bouncing off of the walls, but within his own skull. His eye sockets slowly opened a crack. Light shining through the blinds into his room, giving him a nearly blinding headache. What the hell happened last night to have made him feel this way?

Tightly shutting his sockets once again, trying to ignore the pain in his skull, as well as his body, he found that he wasn’t able to block out the sound. Letting out a gasping breath, the young skeleton rolled back over, shakily reaching toward the source of the sound. Trying to knock it over, trying to get it to stop. Anything to make that terrible sound stop ringing in his skull.

A whine escaped him, hand moving around on the table and he couldn’t help but frown a little before grabbing a hold of something small and… vibrating in his fingers?

Opening his sockets once more a crack, he could still hear the ringing, and feel the vibration in his hand. Was that… his phone? “What?” He mumbled, unsure why it was there. Feeling like he was forgetting something. Something was very wrong.

Looking down at the caller ID, he saw that it was Frisk calling him. Odd, she normally doesn’t call him this early. Shakily hitting the answer button, he put the phone to the side of his skull as he whispered “Hello?” God, why did the sound of his own voice hurt him? He knew that he didn’t have ears but damn! This hurts!

“Oh thank goodness! Sans, you answered! I was worried about you! You walked home and I called Papyrus and you weren’t home so I got worried-“

_”Frisk!”_ hissed Sans, making him wince a little more. Rubbing at his face with his free hand, he whispered “Frisk, calm down please? I… I have a terrible headache right now.” Frisk seemed to have calmed down in that moment, he could tell as he could faintly hear her breathing becoming even. “Now, what brought on this call?” He asked softly.

“I… I got worried about you. Papyrus had told me that he would call if you weren’t home or he’d get you to call to let me know you got home safe and sound. So, I don’t know what happened, where you went after you left my house last night?” asked Frisk with concern lacing her words.

Sans frowned a little at that one. Where _did_ he go last night? He remembered leaving Frisk’s home, being unable to teleport and then… he couldn’t remember. It was all rather fuzzy to him right now, and that puzzled him. That wasn’t often that he would forget something that easily, he knew that he was awake most of the night, his body was exhausted enough to tell him that much.

His body still hurt, making him think that he had done some kind of exercise that his body was unused to so, what did he do? Where did he go? Had he gone into some kind of trance or something that made him forget everything? “Sans?” came Frisk’s voice, snapping him out of his thoughts once again. Had he been so distracted by his thoughts that he hadn’t heard Frisk calling him? Or maybe she got tired of hearing nothing on her end.

“Sorry.” He whispered gently. “I was just trying to remember is all.” He said with a faint chuckle. Unsure as to what he could really say to her at this point. It just seemed as if everything had just been wiped out of his skull, unable to recall anything that would give him any kind of a clue as to what had happened to him.

Maybe he could ask his brother. There was a chance that his brother could have told him… yeah, his brother would _have_ to know something right? “So… uh… you up for shopping today? I could still use your expertise for shopping since I seemed to have ‘forgotten’ mine.”

Frisk gave a weak laugh. At least he could get a laugh out of her, for that he was at least a little thankful. Taking a deep breath, Sans whispered “Just give me some time to eat, so… come by in maybe a couple hours.”

“Okay, do you want me to bring you anything? You sound like you’re in a great deal of pain.” Frisk whispered, seeming to understand that even equal level of sounds is enough to cause him discomfort right now.

Did he need anything right now? Hm, he wasn’t sure if there was something that he would need though then again, he wasn’t sure if Papyrus had stocked up on anything for medical supplies yet. “Can you bring me some pain killers?” He requested.

“Okay, I’ll bring some. Just rest okay?” Frisk said softly, almost seeming afraid to even trying to come down would cause some kind of harm for him. “Are you even still up to go out shopping? We could go another day?”

“No, I’m fine… I still need some clothes anyway.” Sans tried to chuckle, only for it to become a wince. Dear lord his head was throbbing now. “I’ll talk to you later Frisk, maybe I can get rid of this before you even get here.”

“Okay, I’ll see you later than Sans. I’ll see you later, bye…”

“Bye.”

With that, he ended the call and pushed his blankets over. Though he couldn’t help but frown as he noticed that he was wearing his usual pajamas to bed, though he knew that he couldn’t have been able to do that. There was something more that he was missing here and he didn’t know what was going on here. Looking over at the clock, he saw that it was indeed pretty early, so that had to be why he was still so tired.

Pushing himself up, he planted his feet on the floor as he went to his dresser. Hoping to find one of the other outfits that his brother had found for him. Even though he knew that it was still kind of hard for him to even find anything just like what he had before.

Pulling out a white shirt, black shorts and then one of a couple blue jackets. Throwing them on as quickly as he could, Sans started to make his way out of his room. The blast of sounds and smells hit him hard. Nearly making him fall to his hands and knees as he covered his mouth and nasal cavity.

“BROTHER?!” came his brother’s voice, causing Sans to remove his hand from over his mouth toward the sides of his skull. Letting out a cry, Sans fell to his sides, curling in on himself. Tears streaming down his cheeks as he tried to stop this overwhelming feeling going through him.

“M-M-Make it stop!” Sans stammered out, whimpering from the pain.

Sans didn’t know how long he writhed on the floor, all he could feel was his brother lifting him up from the floor, and made his way over toward the living room as he felt the couch under him. Papyrus hadn’t said much, most likely figuring out that noise was the cause of his pain. Papyrus left the room for a brief moment, Sans hearing his brother leave the room for a moment by the sounds of his feet hitting the floor.

What had happened? He’s never had that problem before and it had him rather confused and puzzled about the whole thing. It just seemed as if everything had just slammed into him all at once. It had almost felt as if his senses were on some kind of overdrive. Making it painful for him to the point that it had knocked him down to the ground. Literally.

“BROTHER?!”

Sans winced from the pain.

“Uh… I mean, brother, what happened? Are you okay?” It seemed that talking softer was still strange for his younger brother.

“I… I don’t know Paps, I just know that I leave my room and I’m… just overwhelmed.” Sans whispered softly, not sure what more he could say to explain it. It just seemed that that was the best way to explain it. Turning his head, his gaze falling onto his brother as he whispered “I don’t know why this happened.” Turning his gaze to the ceiling, the skeleton couldn’t help but think about some possibilities, though nothing came to mind.

“Brother, what happened to you last night?”

“I dunno, I really don’t know what happened.” Sans admitted, looking back at his brother with a frown. “I just remember leaving Frisk’s home, couldn’t teleport so I thought I’d walk and enjoy the night air and the view of the stars and moon. After that? I… I don’t remember. I don’t even know how I got home.”

Papyrus rubbed the back of his head. That had Sans a little curious as to what was going on with him. Was his brother hiding something from him right now? “Uh… I can answer that one brother.” What? Really? “I called Grillby this morning, well earlier this morning. I saw that you weren’t in bed still so I had asked him if you went to his bar last night.” That does sound like something he’d do. It’s happened many times in the past already so why wouldn’t it have happened this time as well?

“He hadn’t seen you though.” Papyrus said as he looked away. Okay, that made Sans pause a little at that. What was he doing then? “So, I looked for your phone’s location. Didn’t take me long, though I found your phone and… and…”

“And what?” asked Sans, wanting to know what it was that his brother was so nervous about? Or was he scared? Terrified? There had to be something that was going on. Looking down he saw that his brother was wringing his hands, as if the memory had frightened him greatly. Making him scared just thinking about it in the first place. “What happened Paps?”

“There was torn clothing. Your jacket barley survived whatever it was.” Sans blinked at that one, a sudden blip of a memory flashed in his mind for a brief moment. He could recall pain, but that was it. Not sure if it was pain by being attacked, or something else. Though he highly doubted that it was an attack. If there was intent to harm, then he would have been dusted already. So, what did that mean? What could have caused him pain in the long run?

Papyrus shivered a little at the memory. “I went looking for you, trying to find traces of your magic since I didn’t see dust. It didn’t take me long to find you though.” Papyrus turned and stared at his older brother for a moment before looking away once again. Burying his face against his hands, he mumbled more of the story. “I found you, covered in whatever shredded clothes remained on you. I don’t know what happened to you but, you weren’t hurt. You still had your HP at full.”

Sans blinked in confusion about that one. So, he had to have been attacked in some way. But, how was he unharmed other than the fact that there was shredded clothes, but no harm or damage? If there had been damage to the surrounding area, then Paps would have mentioned that. But, nothing? Looking over at his brother once again, Papyrus took a deep breath, hoping to calm himself it seemed. It troubled his brother, something that he hated. He hated it when his brother worried like this, because Papyrus was such a sensitive monster, that it always made Sans a little protective of his brother.

Pushing himself to sit up on the couch, Sans touched his brother’s shoulder, hoping to calm the younger skeleton down. “What happened after?” asked the older skeleton.

“I wrapped you up in my jacket and ran home. Your cell was in my pocket, once I got you home, I got you dressed you in your pajamas and tucked you in. I was going to let you over sleep this time since you had to have been through a lot already.” Papyrus calmly explained. His body shook like a leaf slightly. Though, it did explain how he ended up in his bed when he had no idea how. And how his phone got on his nightstand this time around and, of course how he was in his pajamas.

Though it just left the question as to what happened to him. It was one thing that he felt like was so close to the forefront of his mind, but at the same time still so far away from him. “Paps, I’m kinda hungry, maybe if I eat it’ll help with my memory?” Honestly, he hoped that would be the case. Maybe he was lacking memory because he needed something to eat. He wanted to make sure that he could handle scents if he was going to go out with Frisk today.

He wasn’t going to bail on her, not when well, he needed clothes. But at the same time, he wanted to spend time with him. There was just this compelling urge to spend time with her and… for some reason it was much stronger now than it was yesterday.

_’What the hell happened last night?’_ He thought to himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeah, he has no idea what happened, bits and pieces will come back to him for the most part but won't till something 'snaps' him out of it so to speak if you know what I mean. Haha.


	8. Shopping Trip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans goes shopping with Frisk, sees a rather surprising image and learns one thing about his own emotions toward Frisk.

Sans sighed softly as he looked at his phone. Hoping to keep himself occupied while he waited for Frisk to come to the house. It had been a couple hours since he woke up, having breakfast and learning a bit of what had happened before he was awake. The strange overload on his senses had for the most part dissipated from him but for the time being he wasn’t sure if it would just come back to him again.

There was no way of knowing what would happen to him later on.

Rubbing at his face, the skeleton wasn’t sure what had happened to him. It just seemed as if he was in some kind of weird sensual overload with his sight, sense of smell and hearing. It was amazing that he hadn’t gone deaf actually, or even blind for that matter. As for the headache, it was still kind of there though not as bad as it was before.

That was at least something else to be happy for.

Looking at the clock in the living room, he could hear the soft ticking as the seconds went by. It was nearly enough to make his hearing worse than it was before. Trying to get himself to breathe, Sans knew that he had to think of something else, had to get his mind off of the sounds in his home. Hoping that would be enough to get him to calm down.

Easier said than done unfortunately.

Turning his gaze back to his phone, Sans wasn’t sure when Frisk would get here, he just hoped that it would be soon. The thought of her, it made a purr escape him. Causing him to quickly slap a hand to his mouth, eyes widening in shock. _’What the hell?! Did I just purr?!’_ He thought to himself, hoping that Papyrus didn’t hear that. Looking toward the kitchen, he hadn’t heard his brother coming out to check on him. It seemed that he hadn’t heard a single thing from him.

_’Thank god.’_ He thought to himself, though how long would that last? Till his brother would hear something that he shouldn’t have to hear from his brother?

Then, he had something hit him without warning.

A scent that almost felt as if it had slammed into him. Eyes widening, he sniffed the air, his eye sockets lowered slightly, half open with what could be best described as a dreamy expression. Filled with bliss as he felt comfort in this scent that was hitting him. It was a mix of vanilla, hibiscus flowers and cherry blossoms. It was a soft scent, not overly powering on his senses but still rather pleasant to him. Making him feel… at peace if that made any kind of sense to him. How was it that this could put him at ease?

Then there was a knock at the door, causing him to groan. He pushed himself to get off of the couch and made his way to the door. “Yes?” He said, only to blush madly when he saw that it was Frisk. “Oh, hey kiddo. You arrived.” He had a big grin on his face. Damn it, he hadn’t expected her to show up yet even though he was rather pleased that she did.

Closer inspection, he saw that she was wearing a simple blue sweater dress with a pair black pants that looked like they would keep her legs warm for this weather. To go with the outfit she had on a pair of black hiking boots, most likely to keep her feet warm as well. Looking back up, the skeleton saw that she had on a black coat. Her hands were tucked into her pockets so he couldn’t tell if she was wearing gloves or not.

“Sans?” She called out, causing him to look at her blue eyes once again. He blushed a little at the reminder that he had just been staring at her. “You okay? You seem kind of shaken right now.” She stood on her toes and placed a hand on his forehead. He nearly leaned into her touch but had to stop himself from doing so.

“M’fine kiddo. Don’t worry about a thing.” He said with a chuckle before asking “Did… you uh… bring the pain meds?” His headache felt like it was starting to come back. Most likely from the stress that was hitting him. Frisk nodded her head and pulled out the bottle of pain medicine. He noticed that she did indeed wear a pair of gloves. A nice pair of white gloves with the fluff around her wrists.

Gulping, he carefully accepted the medicine as he said “Come in Frisk, I’m gonna go take this then we can relax for you to warm up and we can head out.” Frisk nodded before following the skeleton inside his home. Having closed the door behind her and removing her boots. Sans nearly protested but then remembered that Papyrus would have a fit if he found melted snow on the carpet again.

Once she took a seat, Sans made his way to the kitchen. There was Papyrus just finishing cleaning up after breakfast. He looked over at his younger brother and smiled. “Just about done bro?”

“YES BROTHER, I’M JUST ABOUT DONE THEN I’LL BE HEADING OUT!” Papyrus let out a laugh as he set the last dish on the dishrack. “THERE WE ARE! NOW I HOPE YOU BEHAVE FOR THE HUMAN WHILE YOU GO OUT CLOTHES SHOPPING!” Papyrus said with a big grin on his face only for the smile to slowly start to fade. “Um… brother? May I ask a simple request?” It was odd to hear his brother talk lower like this.

“Uh… sure?”

“If you ever get overwhelmed like that again please let me know? Call me if you need too. I don’t want you to go through that again it hurt my SOUL to see you like that.” Sans couldn’t help but frown a little at that. His brother was still worried about him. Worried that he would go into that state again. Thinking that he would only go into a worse state most likely.

He couldn’t help but nod his head, though Sans had the smallest of feelings that he would be okay. That everything would turn out okay for him today. At least, better compared to how it had been over the years. Giving his brother a hug, Sans calmly said “I’ll be fine bro, you don’t have to worry about anything right now.”

“After all, nothing can _overpower_ me _senseless_ in the long run.”

Papyrus slapped Sans upside the head for that one.

“Worth it.” Was all Sans could say as he watched his brother walking out of the room. Grabbing his coat before leaving the house. Sans couldn’t help the chuckle that escaped him in that moment. Once he was alone in the kitchen, Sans grabbed a glass and filled it with cold water before taking a couple pain killers. Letting out a soft sigh, he rubbed at his skull in the hopes of trying to calm himself down.

This was going to be a long day that was for sure though he had a feeling that it would be worth it later on.

Walking out into the living room, he saw that Frisk was rubbing her hands together. Gloves resting on the side of the couch as he gazed over at her. He couldn’t help the grin that grew on his face. Honestly, she was just so… perfect actually. Adorable as well, and he couldn’t help but feel a little curious as to if he could buy her something since she was helping him pick out some clothes for him.

Or just because he wanted to get her something either way.

“You okay?” he asked with a frown.

“Yeah, fingers are a little cold.” She said with a small smile.

“Frisk, aren’t your hands always cold? Even in the summer?” He asked with a frown.

“… Yeah?”

Sans chuckled a little as he reached over and grabbed a hold of her hands. His boney fingers, even though they had no flesh were still warm to the touch. Even with no blood circulation of the like, but he was still warm to the touch. “Better?” Frisk had a faint blush on her cheeks as she stared at Sans before slowly nodding her head. He couldn’t help the grin that grew on his face.

In some weird way, he was happy that he could bring her comfort, even if it was something as simple as warming up her hands.

“Um…” Frisk began to speak, causing the skeleton to look over at her in confusion. “Ready to go?” She asked softly.

Pulling his hands back, part of him wanted to keep holding her hands but knew that if he allowed himself to linger too long that it would cause problems down the road for him.

He just hoped that he wouldn’t have any more problems down the road.

* * *

“So, where should we look first?” asked Frisk as she and Sans walked down the streets. They had both decided to go to the human city this time around. It was a tad chilly still Frisk of course was dressed to keep herself warm as usual, even though the ground was lightly covered in snow, it wasn’t enough to give him a chill.

Even though he had no skin, he could still feel the cold just not as bad as a human would or anyone with skin, fur or what have you.

Turning his gaze over to the young woman next to him, he couldn’t help but smile softly at the sight of her. Frisk was looking up at the surrounding area, even though she preferred to live among monsters, it still put her in a state of awe when she would come to the city. Yet, sometimes he still worried about her own safety when it came to humans trying to take her again much like how they had tried years ago.

His smile slowly shrunk and turned into a frown at the memory. It was the first time that he had wanted to actually kill someone other than someone trying to harm his brother. They hadn’t even hit Frisk and they had, in their own sick twisted way thought they were saving her.

And he still tried to kill them because of it. If Frisk hadn’t stopped him around then, well he would have easily killed them without a second thought.

“Sans?” came Frisk’s voice, snapping him out of his own thoughts. “You okay?” She asked softly, tilting her head to the side in confusion, blue eyes shining with concern for her friend.

“I’m fine Frisk. Just thinking is all, the moment you see steam coming out my sockets then you know I need to ‘cool off’.” Sans said with a chuckle. Frisk just giggled at him, making the skeleton smile all the more as they walked around the city. Just trying to find some kind of clothing store. Or at the very least a clothing store that accepted monsters.

There was still a bit of a problem with humans accepting monsters but he still couldn’t blame them. After all, they were still something that humans couldn’t fully understand yet and it would take a lot longer than eight years of them being on the surface. Though, he felt that so long as he had Frisk at his side that everything would still become brighter for not just him but everyone around her.

Turning to their surroundings, Sans couldn’t help but look through a store window. It was for a clothing store, and in fact looked like that they had some clothes that would fit his new height. As he stared at the glass, he took a good look at his own reflection, finding it so hard to believe now with how tall she was compared to a day or so ago. It was just all so serial for him. Almost like this was nothing more than a dream or something out of some kind of book or something so much more.

Yet, for a brief moment, he saw his reflection change into something else. It was like the reflection had changed into a form of a dragon-like skull. Spikes lining the back of the skull, one on each side of his lower and upper jaws. Then the three that lined atop of his head, eye sockets seemed a little more narrow compared to his more open and wide ones. A line formed the middle of the skull, from the nose and going up to what he could guess was the forehead.

Then there were the fangs, sharp and long. Much different compared to the fangs he had, these fangs took over the entire muzzle-like bone structure that formed on the reflection.

The one thing that had frightened him was the eye lights. They were large yet open, with a slit pupil almost like that of some kind of animal staring back at him.

Without a second thought, he whipped his head around behind him, thinking that his blasters had formed behind him. Wanting to mess with him or something along those lines. Yet, there was nothing there. What the?!

Pain shot through his skull, causing him to gasp out from the pain as he held onto his skull. “Sans?” called Frisk, concern lacing her words as she held onto him. Trying to comfort him or at least to help ease his pain. Sockets tightly shut, trying to stop the pain that was coursing through his head. Why was this happening?! Then an image appeared in his mind, a bright light appearing and getting closer and closer to him.

He saw the image of himself trying to shield himself, only for something to have surrounded him instead. It was then that darkness had surrounded him, the light disappearing as had the rest of the mental image. Memory maybe? He didn’t know, but it sure didn’t feel like some weird dream that he was having all of a sudden for sure. Or not even a strange thought.

“Sans?!”

“Huh?” Sans mumbled before he opened his sockets, slowly lowering his gaze to stare at the now trembling Frisk. Had he scared her? Guilt started to swirl around in his SOUL at the thought of such a thing. “Frisk?” He whispered softly, gently reaching out and grabbing a hold of her hand, wanting to steady her. Wanting to make sure that she was okay, she was his first priority right now, and Frisk would always come first. (Well, her and his brother but he couldn’t pick between them)

“You… you were growling and snarling.” Frisk whispered softly, causing Sans to stare at her, his eye lights fading from his skull for a moment. He was… growling? As if he was some kind of wild animal? No, he wasn’t an animal! He wasn’t a beast, sure he was a monster but he was far from being a beast!

Right?

Gulping a little, Sans calmly said “I… I’m fine Frisk. Thought I saw something is all, maybe it was some kind of memory or maybe I’m just losing my head.” To be honest, he started to feel like he was losing his head. Or maybe just his mind actually would be more accurate.

There was no point in trying to figure out if that was a memory or just a strange image that appeared in his head. IT could have been anything actually, but he just wasn’t sure what it could have been at the same time. It just seemed as if anything could have happened in that moment but, once again he just couldn’t be sure what that image was.

“You sure you’ll be okay?” asked Frisk.

“Yeah, I’ll be fine I’m sure.” He gave Frisk a soft smile, hoping that would be enough to console her or at least help her to calm down. Frisk though, the kind hearted human that she was just gave him one last glance, her eyes filling up with tears yet they never shed.

It hurt his SOUL seeing that expression.

Carefully, he reached up and gently held her face against his palm as he said “Frisk, just know that even if I go into that state or any state that doesn’t seem like well… me, you are the only thing that brings me out of it thus far.”

Frisk blinked up at him, as if recalling the times that he hadn’t been himself. Most likely like the times that he had accidently thrown her with his magic, thankfully having tossed her into a pile of leaves. (Maybe he knew they were there so he hadn’t actually tried to hurt her oddly enough? He wasn’t sure, just a guess) Then of course the time he had tried to kill those humans, she was the only one that brought him out of it. Even when he had tried to hurt, or possibly _kill_ Onion-san all those years ago, she was the one thing that had brought him out of such a state. Even though he hated those weird changes of personality, it was something that he hadn’t been able to stop it, but Frisk… she could.

Maybe that was her power? Besides the power of Determination?

He couldn’t be sure, though he knew that he would have to make sure that he didn’t depend on Frisk for that anymore. There would be a time and place where she wouldn’t be around, and he would most likely keep…

Sans didn’t dare think about what he would have done.

“How about we… just go inside and get some clothes?” Sans said, hoping that would be enough to get Frisk to calm down. Maybe the distraction would help her forget about his growling/snarling.

“Okay.” Frisk said with a teary smile.

“Great!” He said with a chuckle, releasing his hold over Frisk’s face as they walked into the store. At least, they could just enjoy each other’s company for the time being. Plus, it would get his own thoughts off of what he had seen.

Even if he hadn’t understood a single thing of it at the same time.

When they got into the store, Sans had to admit they had a lot of interesting clothes for his new height. He couldn’t help but stare in shock and awe at it. Frisk, of course had grabbed his hand, dragging him around in as they made their way to the sweatshirts, sweaters and jackets. It seemed that she wanted to try to get him something familiar, but even something different.

Maybe it was because he loved his blue hoodie more than anything or at the very least had enjoyed wearing it the most out of everything else he owned. Now though, he wasn’t sure if he wanted everything the same as it was.

He knew that he wasn’t the same, a part of him had changed into something different. Yet, at the same time he was still the same. Even though he didn’t want to admit it much to himself yet. So far he knew that he was taller, fangs sharper and his senses were sharper as well. Then of course his odd emotions lately. But other than that? He wasn’t sure, but knew that he couldn’t just live his life as if everything was the same as before the barrier shattered.

Closing his eyes, the young skeleton took a deep breath before opening his sockets as he glanced at Frisk. “Well, let’s get a mix of new and old clothes. May as well have something in a different style compared to how I dressed before.” Frisk looked up at him in shock before nodding her head slowly. Had it really surprised her that he would want to try changing things up now? Hm… then again, he was lazy before, though he also hadn’t had a reason for much of anything before.

Even though a lot of these changes did still kind of freak him out a bit, he still hadn’t done much of anything different right now.

May as well have something different right? Or, was that just too odd for him in the long run?

Frisk just smiled up at him before nodding her head. “Okay.” She said gently before looking to the shelves and pulled off a blue hoodie. Much like his old one but, the fur around the hood looked much fluffier than the old one. Giving it a much softer appearance and even softer to the touch as well. (Or so he assumed anyway)

He chuckled before accepting the jacket and tried it on real quick. “Perfect fit.” The skeleton said with a grin on his face. Feeling the fur on the hood and nearly had stars in his sockets. It was soft! So soft! Grinning all the more, he removed the hoodie, nearly whining at the loss of the softness it possessed before slinging it over his arm and looked over at Frisk and saw her giggling against her hand.

At least she was smiling.

“So, where too now?” He said with a grin on his face.

Frisk to say the least, dragged him around the entire store that day. Picking up clothes that Sans would try on, deciding on if he liked it or not. It had amazed him that she had such an eye for something that he would wear. It was as if she knew what he would love without even needing any kind of second guess from either of them. It was, rather amazing really.

Turning his gaze onto the human teen, Sans couldn’t help but smile at her. Wondering what she would look like wearing his jackets.

A blush stained his cheekbones. Dear lord what was with his thoughts anymore, it just seemed as if his thoughts would change from one way to another. Trying to calculate whatever changes were happening to him, to thinking about Frisk and how much he… he grew attached to her. Maybe more than just simply attached? He wasn’t sure, but knew that he had to stop these thoughts before they got worse for him.

There was no way that he could allow it. Frisk was his friend, nothing more and nothing less. He can’t allow this to happen. The skeleton knew that he shouldn’t form any kind of romantic relations with her for more than one reason. One, she was his friend. Two, Asgore and Toriel would most likely dust him if they knew he had developed some kind of feeling toward their adopted daughter.

Nope, no way he was going to risk either.

Turning his gaze onto the human once again, she saw that she was trying to decide between two shirts. One was a plain white t-shirt, and the other was a white turtle neck. Frisk had tilted her head from one way to the other before just smiling to herself. Her… her bright and beautiful smile.

_’Stop it! Stop thinking about her like that damn it!’_ thought Sans, wanting to slam his head into a wall or something. Anything to get this to stop, there had to be something more he could do to stop this without ignoring her.

“Sans, think this is enough?” Frisk asked, pointing to the armload of clothes that they both now had. Sans chuckled a little at that before nodding. “Okay.” She replied as they both started to make their way toward the counter.

He kind of felt bad that he hadn’t picked anything out for her, though maybe he could find something else for her later on. For now, he would just have to find something else for her down the road. Or even just get her some lunch since they had been out for a while now.

Once at the counter, they had both placed the clothes down so they could be scanned. Sans pulled out his wallet to try to pay for everything as he tried to pay for his items quickly.

Though as he pulled out his credit card, he saw from the corner of his eye a guy having walked up to Frisk. Talking to her casually, far too casually. Narrowing his sockets a little, Sans tried to ignore it. Just wanting to pay for his items and leave with the human. “Cash, debit or credit sir?” asked the cashier.

“Credit.” Sans said, trying to sound rather calm. Yet he could feel something swirling around within his SOUL. Something ugly, something that he hadn’t felt before and it was something that made him… he didn’t know really.

Swiping his card through, the cashier handed him a pen to sign his copy of the receipt. “Just sign here please sir, if you want to return these or even exchange them, just have your copy and we’ll do what we can for you.” The cashier said with a smile on their face. Sans didn’t really look to see if the cashier was male or female. Honestly, didn’t care, he was signing his name while he listened in on Frisk and the man that walked up to her.

“Hey, I know this would be sudden but I think you’re cute.”

_’Cute?! He thinks she’s cute?! Frisk is beautiful damn it!’_ Sans thought to himself, both amazed at his own thoughts and shocked that he thought so.

“Oh, thank you.” Frisk said, sounding a little nervous. Honestly, Sans wanted to grab her and take her away from this place. Away from _him_ of all people.

“I was wondering if, well… you’d wanted to go on a date with me.”

_Snap_

Sans had tightened his grip so roughly on the pen to the point that he had broken it in half.

_’What the actually fuck?! Who the fuck does he think he is asking my Frisk on a date?!’_

Wait, his Frisk? What the hell?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I'm gonna point out that Sans did see something in the reflection, I won't say what but you most likely know what it was. As for the image that appeared after, it a real memory but I won't say of when the memory happened, but he will remember at some point. Sans is in some kind of tornado of emotions right now. Wanting to follow his 'heart' (or soul?) to be with Frisk, but at the same time he doesn't because of everything that is happening to him. But isn't going to stop him from being jealous, the guy asking Frisk out isn't going to be a main character or a long use character, he'll just show up in maybe one or two chapters, till then yeah won't be important much. I hope you like this chapter, it took me a while to update this due to trying to have time for this, mostly because I got a new game so I got distracted, and I spent all day cleaning the main floor of my house and my mom's bedroom (it was bad, I won't go into detail trust me you don't want to know) if anyone wants to share ideas on bonding moments with Frisk and Sans, I'll pick what I like out of those ideas and use them if I can think of a full chapter for them because I want a couple more chapters written down before the big reveal


	9. Anger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans seems to be struggling with his anger.

Sans had to admit, he has no idea what’s been going on. He had been avoiding Frisk since the shopping trip. That had been a week ago, and it hadn’t been easy for him since then. Rubbing at his shoulder, the skeleton wasn’t sure what was with his joint pain lately. It mostly happens in the morning, he would feel it a lot more when he was waking up and rolling out of bed.

Shifting his shoulders, he felt the crack of his bones before he reached forward and grabbed a hold of a shirt that was clean and threw it over his head. He had woken up again with nothing on. It made him curious as to why this kept happening.

It irritated him to have this much pain in his bones when he doesn’t even know why that was. It just seemed rather odd that he was having this much trouble, and it started after Frisk’s birthday party.

Frisk…

_’I can’t believe that she agreed to go out on a date with that guy.’_ Sans thought to himself while covering his face. Of all the things that he had done at the store, it had to be snapping a pen in half due to his own anger. Jealousy? He didn’t know, and it just pissed him off all the more. He shouldn’t be jealous, he didn’t have a right to _be_ jealous and yet he was.

Rubbing at his face, Sans wasn’t sure what he was to do. He wanted to check on Frisk, wanting to make sure that she was okay on this ‘date’ of hers but at the same time he couldn’t. Knowing that if he did try to spy on Frisk, she would never forgive him and that was something that he couldn’t have right now. Taking a deep breath, the young skeleton made his way over toward the door of his bedroom and walked out.

Maybe he needed some breakfast that would be enough to take his mind off of Frisk right?

Once he made his way to the kitchen, he saw that Papyrus was just setting the table for breakfast. Sans could at least smile at this, it was nice to be able to eat the moment he got down here. Papyrus looked up at his brother as he asked “YOU OKAY BROTHER? YOU WERE ACTING ODD THE LAST FEW NIGHTS OR SO!” That had Sans a little confused, wondering what could have his brother so worried about him while he was asleep.

He was asleep… right?

“I don’t know what you mean bro.” Sans calmly said, his senses had started to calm down for him, though he would still get a little headache once in a while, so Papyrus had started to switch from his usual tone, to a quitter one.

Papyrus wrung his hands a little as he looked away. It seemed that he was nervous about this topic that he wanted to bring up. Sans could tell that his brother was both worried, and afraid of this and it made Sans want to protect his brother at the same time. Knowing that his brother’s worries surrounded him though, made it harder to protect him all the more.

Sans wasn’t even sure if his brother was even going to speak, until Papyrus finally spoke, his voice soft from worry. “I keep hearing weird sounds coming from your room at night. I don’t go in though, not sure if your sleep walking and I know it isn’t right to wake up a sleep walker.” At least Papyrus knew that rule but, why would he be sleep walking? He was always exhausted and simple sleep walking wouldn’t have his joints hurting him so much every morning.

Though, he would have to assure his brother of something at the very least. He never wants Papyrus to worry about him so much.

Giving his brother a big grin, he calmly said “Don’t worry so much bro! I’m just working on something is all!” He chuckled a little, hoping to show that it was enough to ease his brother’s worries.

“That isn’t all that worries me though brother.” Papyrus said with a frown. What else could be worrying Papyrus other than him possibly sleep walking? “Sometimes, I hear growling from your room, do you have some kind of dog in there? Or is that annoying dog back?”

That was… weird. Growling from his room? Okay that was new, there wasn’t anything else in his room other than himself. So, what could his brother be hearing in his room other than him possibly walking around in the room at night? Maybe it was related to his sore body every morning. Rubbing at his chin, Sans tried to think of any possibilities. The pacing sounds could be made by something getting in his room, though that wasn’t for sure either. Then of course it wouldn’t explain the growling as there was nothing else that could get in his room.

Nothing that would growl anyway.

“I can’t really answer that Papyrus, I have no idea what it could be. There is nothing in my room, I promise you that.” Sans calmly said before looking down his breakfast. His tongue manifested as he licked at his teeth with a grin still in place. He started to dig in while his brother still looked at him in worry.

“BUT BROTHER!” Papyrus had gone back to his normal volume. “IF THERE IS SOMETHING BOTHERING YOU! YOU SHOULD TELL ME! EVEN FRISK IS WORRIED ABOUT YOU! YOU’VE BEEN AVOIDING HER SINCE THE SHOPPING TRIP!”

_Snap_

“BROTHER! WHY DID YOU BREAK THE FORK?!” Papyrus said in shock, not used to his brother’s strength. Even Sans wasn’t used to such a thing, and it was rather baffling.

“I don’t want to talk about it Papyrus.” Sans answered sternly, his voice never got that way. Only when he was disciplining his brother when he was little, now though it was rather odd coming out of him with his brother being older now.

“But-“

_”I said I don’t want to fucking talk about it! Leave it alone!”_ Sans yelled, his eyes aglow with his magic flowing as he snarled. Papyrus jumped back a bit in fear, causing Sans to stare at his brother in shock. His eye lights disappearing leaving his sockets hallow and dark. Did he… did he just snap and growl at his brother? What the fuck is wrong with him?!

“I… I have to go.” Sans said before snapping his fingers, teleporting out of the living room and out of the house. He just had to get away from here, had to cool off before he lost his temper again. Why did that bother him so much? That Frisk was… in a relationship with someone else? He wanted her happy and yet, he was angry, jealous because someone else found her interesting?

_’What is happening to me?’_

* * *

Sans made it to the park, just wanting to relax after his little explosion at his brother. That was something that he hated more than anything right now. Even more than the jealousy that he was battling within himself. The hurt look on Papyrus’ face hurt Sans more than he thought possible. He was supposed to protect his brother, not let his brother be afraid of him.

Rubbing at his face with a shaky hand, the skeleton knew that he would have to apologies later on, but right now? He felt that it was right to stay away from home for a few hours. Enough time to cool himself off before anything else should happen.

Leaning back against the bench, Sans wondered what he should do right now. He had taken some time off of work due to being afraid of himself at the moment. Nearly anything seems to set him off lately when it involves Frisk. Then of course, there was the risk of bumping into her somewhere so he had taken the week off of work. Even though he always changes locations, he couldn’t risk it.

Jeez, why was he so jealous in the first place? He should be happy that Frisk found someone that liked her. Even if she was hanging out with a monster at the store. Unless he didn’t think Sans and Frisk were there together. It was hard to say, since he had been trying to ignore the little prick while trying to sign his signature for his purchase.

Lifting his hand, he held it out in front of him, the only other thing that frightened him more than Frisk leaving was the thoughts that would go through his head. His fingers were sharpened like claws, something he had taken notice after the shopping trip when he was trying to clean the ink from his bones. For the briefest of seconds, he had thought about ripping that human boy apart with his claws.

That thought alone terrified Sans to the point that he had teleported out of there…

Without Frisk.

Letting out a groan, he slapped his forehead as he tried to think of a way to say sorry to her without her trying to scold him back for doing what he did at the shop. Then of course of her trying to find him, because the moment she would ask, there was a good chance that he would end up telling her or going to her. Why that was, he wasn’t sure but it had felt like some kind of push in his system, telling him to go to her and be with her some way or another.

Though that ‘some way’ would always end up being something other than friends.

His cellphone started to buzz in his pocket. Having had to put it in vibrate lately due to his ring effecting his hearing, giving him a headache no matter how low he put it. Sighing softly, he looked down at the screen and saw that it was Frisk. His cheekbones explode in a shade of blue before he hit ignore. “No.” He whispered, he couldn’t do it. Just couldn’t do it right now, he needed more time.

Just… just needed more time before he could talk to her again. There was no way of knowing what would happen on the phone and it hurt him to know that there was a chance of her shouting at him. Honestly, he would just let her shout at him because he deserved it.

More vibrating, he let out a groan as he looked down at the phone and saw that it was just a text.

_Sans, please talk to me I’m worried about you here! Just tell me what’s wrong with you please? Papyrus called me and said you shouted at him._

Oh, of course Papyrus would call Frisk. It was something that happened now and again, if there was something going on in his head that he couldn’t share with Sans, then the younger skeleton would go to Frisk. He saw Frisk as an older sister-figure and that brought a warmth to Sans’ SOUL but at the same time it made him sad to know that there are things that his brother couldn’t even tell him.

Sans stared at the text once more before putting his phone back in his pocket. He couldn’t do it, he just couldn’t talk to her yet. Even in a text he couldn’t bring himself to do so. God, why was he allowing himself to wallow in some form of self-pity right now? It was odd, and his SOUL was trying to nudge him to talk to Frisk. That a week was long enough but at the same time he couldn’t do so.

Another vibration caused him to groan a little. Pulling out his phone, he saw that Frisk gave another text.

_Sans, please… I don’t know what I did to have you so upset with me. If you don’t talk to me, it hurts to know that my best friend hates me._

Sans felt tears building up in his sockets. Frisk thinks he hates her? She thinks that he’s mad at her just because a guy noticed her own beauty? Even though she was called ‘pretty’ instead of ‘beautiful’ it made him feel sick to his stomach at such a thing. She didn’t know why he was mad, thought that it was directed at her when it was far from the truth.

Tears hitting the screen, Sans let out a soft sigh as he shakily started to reply back to her. Knowing that it was a huge mistake at to even do so but knew that he had to tell her something. Before he lost his nerve once again. Knowing that if didn’t do it now that this may end up ruining their friendship and… he may never see her again because she would still think that he hated her when he could never hate her.

_I’m not mad at you kid, I’m mad at myself right now. I don’t know what’s going on with me, and it scares the shit out of me. I’m scared that whatever this is that’s happening to me, it would affect you in some way but seems that my efforts are hurting you anyway and I never wanted to do such a thing to you kid._ Sans looked over the message once again, hoping that would be enough to get himself to calm down, enough to get his body to stop trembling before he made his thumb hit send.

Closing his sockets he pressed his phone against his forehead, trying to calm himself down. Unsure if he would be able to calm down right now. It just seemed as if it was an impossible task for him to do so. “I’m sorry.” He whispered to his phone, knowing that Frisk couldn’t hear him but… it made his SOUL feel a tiny bit better knowing that he had finally replied to her.

The glow of his phone shined through his closed sockets. Causing him to open them as he looked down at his phone. Seeing the message icon, saying that he had a text from Frisk. Blinking his tears back, Sans pulled his forehead away from the phone and looked through the message.

_Thank god, I was afraid that you hated me. You’ve been worrying me and Papyrus lately and it had us worried for you._ Frisk said, the way she sounded happy through the text made his SOUL flutter within his chest. Then another message was sent to him. _Think we could hang out this weekend? It would be nice to be able to hang out again. Maybe we could watch some movies or even just play some video games. I just got a new one that I thought sounded interesting._

She was always so excited about video games, more so when the story plot was good and could still enjoy a good action video game as well here and there. Giving a small smile, Sans used his one hand to wipe away at the tears that streamed down his cheek bones before replying back that it sounds like an awesome plan.

Frisk sent back a smiling face icon and a thumbs up. Sans chuckled a little, at least he could try to get back to hanging out with her without any issues. Though he just hoped that nothing else would break because of him. That was the last thing that he needed right now. He’s already broken a pen and a fork, breaking anything else would cause some kind of alarm which was something that he didn’t need. More so if it became something expensive.

Taking a deep breath, Sans wiped at his eyes, trying to remove any traces of his tears. Though he just couldn’t help but feel a little lost still. It just seemed that no matter what happened, he just couldn’t get his emotions under control. He was either angry, because of what happened at the shopping trip, or sad because he didn’t want to lose Frisk in some way.

The only thing that he wanted, was to be able to have Frisk in his life but at the same time he still wanted her to be happy. He was rather conflicted and that was another thing that bothered him. Looking around the park once again, made him wonder how long he had been here.

Not long most likely, but knew that he couldn’t help but feel like… he’s been here.

Frisk now being forced to the back of his mind, Sans pushed himself up onto his feet as he made his way around the park. He felt like he had been in this area before. That was rather puzzling, and it made him curious to keep going further and further into the park.

Tilting his head a little, the skeleton walked through the park, hands dug into his pockets, trying to keep himself calm. A weird feeling started to creep up his spine, as if warning him on what he would find. Shivering slightly, the young skeleton kept walking through the forest. The path was far behind him, whatever it was that was out here was telling him that he had to come here.

Gulping, Sans hadn’t expected himself to walk this far.

Pulling out his phone, he saw that he wasn’t far from Frisk’s house. Odd, was this where he ended up when he had left her house? Frowning, he pushed some bushes aside, in the hopes of trying to get past them so he could get further into the forest.

Though the further he got, the colder the chill became.

Letting out a shudder, Sans managed to get to a small clearing. Odd, what was this place? Looking around, he saw shredded remains of cloth. “What is this?” He asked himself, not really expecting some kind of answer. Kneeling down to the ground, the skeleton picked up a shredded piece of blue cloth and frowned. “Is this my blue jacket?” He asked and held it closer to his eyes trying to see what was going on.

Looking around the clearing, he saw that there were some faint scratches on the ground as well as the trees that surrounded the area. The hell is this?

Frowning, Sans started to walk around the clearing in the hopes of trying to discover anything else. He knew that this was the place that he arrived here on Frisk’s birthday. But at the same time, he felt like there was something wrong with this place. Images flashed in his head, causing a headache to form within his skull. Gripping at his head, Sans let out a groan of pain as he tried to get himself to relax.

Images of him in pain, writhing on the ground flashed within his mind. Pain shooting through his body at the mere memory of things. Letting out a gasp of pain, Sans placed a hand over his chest, right over his SOUL as it thudded painfully within. “What the hell?” He asked, not sure what was happening to him. Though the pain wasn’t as intense as before but it still didn’t tell him what was happening or at the very least what had happened.

Breathing deeply, Sans tried to get the images to stop flowing through his mind. Tightly shutting his eyes, he pulled out his phone as he went to take pictures, only for his sockets to widen. He saw another text from Frisk, letting him know that she was heading out with that guy. Hoping that he would come get her after the ‘date’.

Sans felt a snarl escaping him in that moment. Eyes blazing blue from his magic as he started to feel his grip tighten over his phone. “That little prick is going on a date with _my_ Frisk tonight?!”

_Snap_

“Son of a bitch!” Sans cursed as he looked at the snapped in half remains of his cellphone. “I hope Alphys knows how to fix a cellphone.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay I won't lie, I feel like this chapter kinda sucked, also I don't know where to take this story before the big reveal, or I may end up doing it next chapter or in chapter 11 I'm kinda at a loss here.


	10. Repairs and to get Evidence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans decides to get his phone fixed and then gets an idea as to what was going on in his room at night. But, that is the last thing on his mind for what happened later on.

Sans had to admit, when he came to get his phone fixed by Alphys, it had left him alone to think. Of all the things that Frisk had to ask him, it had to be that she wanted him to pick her up from her date? That was one thing that he hadn’t expected, and didn’t want to do. There was no way that he wanted to be near that bastard that dare to steal his Frisk from him.

But, at the same time he knew that he had no true claim over her since she was her own person. Rubbing at his skull, Sans let out a soft sigh as he looked over at Alphys as she worked away at his phone. He had done a number on it because of what Frisk had asked him and well, it had set him off, but then again he had broken a few things already.

Such as the pen…

A fork…

Then of course his cell phone, what more could he break?!

Oh, and how the hell is he able to break things in the first place?! He’s never had that kind of strength before and all of a sudden he does? What the hell is going on with him lately? First he has zero to little strength, now he is a lot stronger. Then of course there is his weird behavior, such as his anger whenever someone tries to date Frisk. (Even though that one is new) And of course the weird joint pain, slight exhaustion and the pacing that Papyrus said he could hear.

Speaking of…

“Yo, Alphys, do you think you can also get a camera for my room?”

Alphys turned her head as she gazed over at the skeleton. Her one brow raised at him in confusion, her expression spoke that she was almost afraid of the reason for his request.

Rolling his eye lights, Sans calmly said “Look, Paps said that he’s heard weird noises coming from my room lately. It sounds like pacing or something so, I want to try to figure it out to see if I’m sleep walking or something else is going on that I’m not aware of.” Alphys still didn’t seem to like the idea from the way she just kept blandly staring at him.

“I’m only going to use it once in case it’s something that I should be concerned with.” Sans pointed out.

Alphys sighed softly before saying “A-Alright but promise m-m-m-me that if you find something that you t-t-t-think is important let me know.” That seemed reasonable enough. He nodded his head to that one, he leaned back against his seat, waiting for his phone to be fixed. God, this was annoying, the waiting was driving him nuts.

His knee started to bounce a little while he waited. Letting out a soft sigh, the skeleton had his hands folded in front of him and his chin pressing against the back of his hands. The young skeleton let out a soft sigh as he tried to occupy himself while he waited for his phone to be repaired. Though, that was also assuming that it could be repaired in the first place with him having snapped it in half.

Closing his sockets, the skeleton mumbled something under his breath. His thoughts couldn’t help but feel worried about what he would find at Frisk’s date tonight. He was worried that he would find something that he didn’t want to discover, but at the same time he hoped that Frisk had a bad time.

Did that make him a bad guy?

Shaking his head, the skeleton tapped the tips of his skeletal fingers together, hoping that maybe some kind of movement would be enough to distract him from his thoughts.

“Sans, what d-d-d-did you do to your phone? It was snapped in h-h-h-half.” Alphys said as she mumbled something under her breath. Sans looked up and tried to think of a way to give an answer to the small yellow lizard monster. What could he say? That he had used his new found strength to snap his cell in half because he was pissed off about Frisk being on a date, more so because it wasn’t with him?

What was he to say? What could he say in the first place? Taking a deep breath, lowering his hands as he said “I dropped it.”

Lamest excuse ever…

“Sans, truth.”

Damn it, he had a feeling that he wouldn’t have been able to hide the truth from her. But what wouldn’t it have been odd to tell her that he had snapped his cell in half? Frowning, he looked away in guilt and shame before answering her honestly. “I snapped it in half out of anger.”

Alphys was silent, making Sans nervous as he slowly looked up at the scientist, seeing that she was staring at him in shock. “You broke your own phone?!” She didn’t stutter, that was good though rather surprising. She just stared at him, eyes wide and in shock before she looked over at her own desk once again and saw the remains of his phone that she had been busy working to fix it. “Sans, d-d-d-do you think it has something to do with your magic being… wild?”

“I don’t know.” Sans answered honestly before letting out a soft sigh. “I just really don’t know. I mean, I was out with Frisk at the clothing store once and I swore that my face had changed in the reflection. Or my eyes are playing tricks on me and of course I thought I had a weird memory-“

“Memory?”

“Yeah, thought I remembered what happened at the barrier. At least, I think it was a memory.” Sans said softly, humming to himself as he tried to recall what had happened at the barrier.

“What did you see?” asked Alphys.

Sans told her of what he saw. The barrier shattering, the light heading toward him and then of course something blocking the light ahead of him. He didn’t know what it was, nor what it could have been that had surrounded him in that moment. The only thing he knew was that it was something that he had felt to be familiar to him. The image was still fresh in his mind too.

He had sworn that he could have heard himself screaming in the memory though he wasn’t sure if that was true or not about it.

“Was there anything else that you could recall a-a-a-a-at all?” asked Alphys.

“Not really-gah!” Sans cried out as he held onto his head, sockets tightly shut as he tried to stop the vision. It had felt like his skull was going to explode from the pain that was blinding behind his sockets. He swore that he felt someone holding onto him, trying to comfort him from the pain that was building up behind his skull. Breathing deeply and loudly, Sans tried to fight the pain, tried to stop the images that were flashing behind his sockets. It was the same as before, yet he could see his hands held out in front of himself. As if trying to shield himself from the bright light that was heading toward him.

Hands glowed a bright blue as something appeared and surrounded him in complete and utter darkness.

Like that, the image faded from his sockets, causing him to groan a little as he opened his sockets and saw that he was on the floor of Alphys’ home. “Uh wha?” Sans mumbled, his voice hurting his head as he tightly shut his sockets trying to ignore the pain that still flashed in his skull. It felt like he had a pounding headache.

“You a-a-a-alright?” asked Alphys.

“Yeah…” He whispered, lifting a shaky hand to his skull and covered his sockets. God what the hell was that? Some kind of memory or just some kind of weird twisted image that was trying to invade his mind. Though he couldn’t be sure as to what it was that was causing that in the long run. Taking a deep breath, he pushed himself up as best as he could. His body though trembled from the strain that his head had brought upon him.

Alphys helped Sans to his feet before and toward the couch that resided near her work table. “Just lay h-h-h-here and I’ll bring you your new phone.” Sans nodded his head as he laid on the couch, watching as Alphys had left, made her way over toward the table before walking back toward him. “I couldn’t save the phone s-s-s-sadly.” Sans sighed a little at the one. He had a feeling that would be the case when it came down to his phone.

“S-S-S-So I built you a new one. It should be more d-d-d-durable to being broken this time around. Such as with your n-n-n-new found strength.” Alphys explained, causing him to nod his head a little. At least he could be a little grateful for that one at least. Though he just hoped that he wouldn’t have to deal with anything else when it came to breaking things by his new found strength.

Letting out a soft sigh, the skeleton looked over at his phone. It was a simple white design, but with a blue case. A little charm that that looked like his SOUL, yet it also had another charm on it that reminded him of Frisk’s SOUL. It made his SOUL shiver in delight before he looked over at the scientist while he asked “You sure that this will handle my strength?”

“It should. If not, just come back a-a-a-a-and I’ll fix it up.” Alphys said with a smile, hoping to assure Sans in some way. To be honest, he was at least a little grateful for that one, though at the same time he couldn’t help but be a little curious as to what he should expect now. Looking down at his phone, he checked and made sure that it was working perfectly.

He had a message from Frisk.

_Sans, just checking up on you. I haven’t heard from you since my last message._

Oh, right… he broke it after he got her message. Quickly, he typed back _Sorry Frisk, my phone broke so I got Alphys to try to fix it up. Everything’s okay, I promise._ Sans hoped that would be enough to calm her down. Knowing that she had to have been panicking slightly at his lack of reply. She had most likely had thought that he had disappeared on her again or was mad at her for something stupid.

_Thank god, I was worried about you._ He just hoped that she didn’t mention about her date. That would most likely have him snap his phone again.

Taking a deep breath, Sans calmly replied _No worries kiddo, I’m good. I’ll see you later tonight alright?_ Frisk just replied with a smiley face. For that he was thankful, though it still had him a little concerned about her. This guy was someone new in her life, and he wasn’t sure if he could trust him yet. Nor did he think that he could ever trust that asshole. No one was good enough for Frisk, he himself was barely even good enough for her.

Taking a deep breath, he was about to put his phone back when he saw Alphys holding something out to him. “Huh?” He looked up at the yellow lizard monster and saw that she was holding out a small device. Small enough to fit in the palm of their hands, it almost looked like a tiny picture frame and the image was just that of a monster soul.

Odd.

“Uh…” Sans looked up at Alphys with a questioning look on his skull

“This is a camera. It can record at any angel and I have it connected to your phone. So long as your phone stays on, it’ll record everything.” Sans nodded before accepting the camera and placed it in his pocket along with his phone. Looking back at his friend, he saw that she was still concerned about him. He knew that he had to do something to assure her from everything that was happening to him lately. Though he wasn’t sure what more he could say or do at the moment.

Well, other than this…

“I don’t know what’s happening to me Alphys, but the moment I get information from tonight I’ll send it to you if it shows anything interesting.” Sans gave her a small smile, hoping that would be enough to assure his friend about his own health, both physical and mental, but he also hoped that he wouldn’t have wasted any kind of time in the first place.

“I’m gonna head home to set this up and then I have to pick up Frisk later when she messages me.” Sans calmly said, watching as Alphys nodded her head before waving the skeleton off.

Sans walked out of the door and snapped his finger, teleporting himself back at home and into his room. Humming softly, he looked around for a good spot to hang up the camera. It would be rather odd for him to even be able to find anything out of the ordinary but, better to be safe than sorry right? Taking a deep breath, Sans looked over at the corner of his room and set up the camera there.

Pulling out his phone, he checked it over again and saw the app that connected his phone with the camera. “Wow, she thought of everything.” He chuckled a little before looking at his phone. Watching as the camera had perfect picture, and great view of his entire room. She really had thought of everything and that just brought a sense of comfort to him.

Chuckling, the skeleton looked around his room once again and wondered what had happened in here at night. He didn’t really see anything that was going on. Or anything that seemed out of miss so to speak. Tilting his head a little, the skeleton just shrugged a little and looked over at the clock. It was still a little early, Frisk wouldn’t need to be picked up for a little while yet.

Yawning, he set his phone aside, had the volume up to full blast to alert him should Frisk message or call him. After that, he threw his jacket over on his dresser and laid down on his bed and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

_Ring_

_Ring_

_Ring_

Sans groaned a little as he reached over and lifted his phone and saw that it was Frisk calling him. Blinking his sockets a little, Sans answered it as he said “Yo, what’s up Frisk?” He chuckled a little.

“Sans? Can you come get me please? I… I just wanna go home.” A sniffle woke him up quickly, he sat up as he wondered what was wrong. She sounded like she had been crying. Trying to prevent himself from snarling out loud while trying to assure Frisk that he would go and get her.

Taking a deep breath, Sans calmly said “What happened? Talk to me Frisk.”

“He… he tried to…”

He didn’t need to be told twice. “I’m on my way. Where are you, I’ll get you.” Frisk told him where she was, and he grabbed his jacket before snapping his fingers. Feeling his magic surround him as he teleported out of his room and found himself standing next to Frisk.

Looking down at her, he saw that her face was stained in tears. Her body shook and trembled as she tried to keep herself calm. Turning her gaze upward, her blue eyes widened as she saw Sans looking over at her. Rushing toward him, Frisk wrapped her arms around Sans and sobbed into his shoulder. Holding her tightly in his arms, he felt his SOUL hurt at seeing her cry like this. It hurt him, knowing that she was in pain, but wasn’t sure what he could do.

Holding her close in his arms, he whispered “What happened?”

“He… he was nice at first.” Frisk began, causing him to frown in confusion. What had happened that turned him from ‘nice’ to… whatever this was? “Then, he started to talk about monsters but… about how they shouldn’t have been brought back onto the surface.” Sans was a little angry at that one, so he was racist.

Looking down at her, he noticed something else from her. The shoulder of her blue dress was torn, made him want to snarl at such a thing. Had he tried to force himself onto her?! “Frisk, did he touch you?” Snarled Sans, trying to control himself.

“He… he grabbed me. Wanting to take me somewhere but I had refused. He didn’t seem to like that I hung out with monsters, more so when I had mentioned that the day he asked me out that he had thought I was just waiting in line, and not with a disgusting monster like you.” Sans really wanted to kill him right now, though knew that if he did that he would have only upset Frisk.

Taking a deep breath, Sans calmly said “It’ll be okay Frisk, don’t worry about a thing.” He could still smell that disgusting man’s scent on Frisk. Pulling back, he gave Frisk his jacket as he said “I’m going to teleport you home. I’ll take care of everything else I promise.” Frisk was about to object, until Sans placed a hand upon her shoulder and snapped his fingers.

His blue magic surrounded Frisk and teleported her toward her home. Sans knew that it was bad of him to have just teleported Frisk toward her home alone but, this was something that he had to do. A snarl ripped its way through his chest before he started to run forward…

On all fours.

Though it seemed that he wasn’t even aware of what he was doing. The only thing that he cared about right now, was to get back at the mam that had dared to harm his Frisk!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeah, Sans is gonna get a little revenge, but he won't have any footage for the night sadly so no camera footage till most likely chapter 12, hope you like this chapter, sorry I was really distracted by my new game (had downloaded Final Fantasy 7 Remake) so I took a break from gaming, ate, took something for my headache/back pain (I'm not even 30 yet and I have a lot of body pain, most likely from two accidents, one being hit by a car on a bike and one from wiping out on an ebike) anyway, I hope you like this chapter and I'm hoping I can keep up with this story


	11. What Happened to Me?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans had a decent night sleep, though he wakes up to some rather shocking news.

_Beep_

_Beep_

_Beep_

_Beep_

Sans groaned a little as the sound of his alarm clock started to go off. Wait, did he even set his alarm clock last night? When did he even get home last night?

Slowly opening his eyes, the skeleton saw that it was around noon. Making him frown a little, normally he sets it for a bit earlier than that so he can get his cart ready though, then again wasn’t it his day off? God, what time was it?

Shaking his head, the skeleton pushed himself out of bed and made his way over toward his table, slapping the snooze button on his way toward his closet. Jeez, what day was it even? What was the last thing that he remembered? He remembered going to pick up Frisk from her date, her tears… his anger…

Then nothing after he teleported her home. That was about it, it was as if he had gone into some other kind of mindset that was apart from his own. Some other kind of personality or something that had caused him to forget. There could be a number of things that could have happened but at the moment he couldn’t even be sure of it at the moment.

Grabbing his jacket, he slid it on over his white t-shirt and double checked to make sure that his shorts were clean. Or at the very least not stained in something, such as ketchup.

Shrugging to himself, he started to walk out of his bedroom and started to make his way down to the kitchen. Sniffing the air, he could smell the remains of whatever it was that his brother had prepared for lunch. It had him curious as to what his brother had even prepared this time around though he hoped that there was something good that he could eat right now.

He was starving actually.

Though what he saw in the kitchen instead made him nearly freeze in shock. Gulping, he saw Frisk in the kitchen, washing some dishes that was left over in the kitchen. He wanted to say something, anything to her but there was one thing that stopped him as he watched her.

It was the way her fingers trembled slightly.

To see her tremble, even slightly caused his SOUL to thump painfully within his chest. Frowning, he slowly started to make his way over toward Frisk. Not wanting to scare her, thinking that if he just said something completely out of the blue would scare her. Then again, touching her would be even worse most likely and would most likely result in her trying to slap him out of fear of some kind.

Honestly, it made him feel like he was between a rock and a hard place. Unsure as to what was the best course of action that he could do when it came to Frisk. She had been through so much, it made him curious if she would ever see him as anything other than a friend but at the same time he didn’t think that he even deserved such a thing.

Taking a deep breath, hoping to calm himself. Wanting to make sure that he had the courage to even speak to her.

Before he could even speak though it seemed that the universe had other ideas.

“Oh, Sans you’re awake!” Frisk said, having finally turned around. She had a small smile on her face before setting a plate in the dish rack. Okay, he wasn’t expecting that to say the least but at the moment at least he was happy that he wouldn’t have to startle her in some way.

Not wanting her to be worried for him, Sans decided on the best thing. Putting on his biggest smile, digging his hands into his pockets he calmly said “Sup kid?”

Frisk gave him a concerned expression on her face as she made her way over toward Sans. The skeleton raised a boney brow at her in confusion. Why was she looking at him like that? “What’s up kid?” asked Sans with concern.

The young woman looked away from him, it had him a little concerned for her. Had that guy messed with her or something while he was asleep? Was that why she was here? To make sure that he wouldn’t do something stupid? Or was it that she was afraid of what he would do? A million things could have happened while he was asleep and he wouldn’t have known unless… “Frisk, what’s wrong?” He asked softly.

“What did you do to Zander after you teleported me home?” asked Frisk.

Blinking his sockets in confusion, Sans tried to think on who the hell ‘Zander’ was. That name didn’t ring a bell to him, and it had him a little puzzled at the mention of the name.

“Uh… who?” Sans said with a frown, smile long forgotten for the time being.

“The guy I was out on a date with last night.”

Okay, so he knew that he hadn’t been out of it for more than a night at the least. That was a bit of a relief for the skeleton though there was still a few things that he wanted to know about. But, wait a minute… “His name is Zander?” Sans said with a chuckle escaping him. Okay, of all names he didn’t think she would have gone out with someone named ‘Zander’. That sounded more like a nickname than an actual name to the skeleton and it almost made him fall over in laughter.

“Sans I’m serious!” Frisk whined before crossing her arms over her chest. He snickered a little more, covering his mouth with his one hand while holding the other one out to Frisk as a means to tell her to ‘hold on’ while he got the chuckles out of his system. After a few minutes, Sans seemed like he had started to calm down. “Finished?”

“Yeah, I’m good.”

“Good, now what happened?” Frisk demanded.

Blinking his sockets a couple times, Sans just shrugged slightly. “Don’t shrug with me Sans! I know something had to have happened!” Huh? Sans gave her a confused look at that one. He really had no idea what the hell she was talking about right now. Seeming to sense his confusion, Frisk slowly lowered her arms as she asked “You… you did end up doing something to him last night didn’t you?”

“Frisk, I’m going to be honest with you…” Sans began before digging his hands into his pockets. “I have no idea what happened last night. After I teleported you home, my memory is kinda a blur. I don’t even remember how I got back home last night.”

Frisk frowned all the more as she stared at the skeleton. It seemed that she saw that he was telling the truth about what had happened last night. The skeleton sighed softly before he mumbled “I know I was angry, but that’s about all I can remember.” Well, angry was putting it mildly. He was livid, enraged and filled with bloodlust but he was sure that he hadn’t killed the punk. “He’s not dead is he?”

“No, he’s still alive.” Frisk said. Which, in a way both relieved him but angered him. It was like some kind of double edged sword or something. He was happy that the guy wasn’t dead, but mad because he wasn’t dead. How he felt both for him being either or, it confused him. “Um… are you hungry?” Frisk asked, causing Sans to blink before chuckling and nodding his head.

He was starving to say the least.

“I mostly just made some grilled cheese sandwiches. Will that work?” Frisk said with a frown on her face.

“That sounds fantastic.” Sans said with a chuckle before sitting down at the dining table. Frisk gave him a small smile before making her way to the stove and went to cooking some grilled cheese sandwiches. It was simple enough to make, though he was still really hungry. The skeleton blinked as he watched her cooking. Even though he could still smell the food that was once in the kitchen, he couldn’t help but smile when he saw Frisk cooking for the two of them.

It made him think about his life, or at least a life that he could have with Frisk. Should he and Frisk be able to tell her how he felt. Yet, at the same time he felt like he had no right to even dare to confess with her. Closing his sockets, he tried to calm himself over everything that was happening in his life thus far. Honestly, it felt like no matter what may come his way, that there will be always be something that would come and attack him in some way.

Such as his insecurities.

“So, what brought you by Frisk? Where’s Paps?” asked Sans with a chuckle.

Frisk looked over her shoulder for a brief moment before giving him a small smile. “I got worried when I hadn’t heard from you at all last night so, I called Papyrus to let me in so I could talk to you.” Sans blinked at that one. That was something that he hadn’t been expecting to say the least. “But, he told me that you were still sleeping. Seems that you had a little trouble sleeping or something, heard you pacing around.”

Ah, right he hadn’t checked his camera last night. He’ll have to check it later after Frisk leaves, for now he just wanted to enjoy what time he would have with her. Taking a deep breath, he asked “Did you hear anything from my room?”

“No, well just you snoring but that’s about it.” Sans blinked as he looked down at the table in deep thought. So, the only sound that Frisk heard was him snoring. So he was most likely in bed by then. Though it made him wonder, just how long had he been asleep for, when he had stopped his pacing, unless his body gets exhausted after a while.

“Here.” Frisk said with a smile, holding out the plate of grilled cheese sandwiches. Then a full bottle of ketchup. Sans chuckled a little, Frisk knew him well it seems.

Accepting the food, he pretty much had grabbed the bottle of ketchup and poured nearly the entire bottle onto the sandwiches. A big grin was on his face before he started to dig into the sandwiches as if he hadn’t had a decent meal in years. Actually, he had no idea why he was so hungry in the first place. It had felt as if he was eating a thousand meals… okay that may be a little overboard but it had felt like he hadn’t eaten in a long time.

As if he had worked up the biggest appetite in the world just from sleeping alone. What the hell was he doing to make him this hungry in the first place? It just didn’t make sense to him, though he just hoped and prayed that nothing was wrong with him. Maybe he just wasn’t eating enough or something along those lines.

“So, what brought up you asking about uh… what’s his name again?” asked Sans as he took another bite.

“Well, Zander was walking home I guess and I saw on the news that he was sent to the hospital.” Frisk replied, Sans froze a little at that. What?

“What?” He asked with a frown on his face.

“Yeah, it was all over the news. I think the news report is still playing.” Frisk said with a frown and went to fish out her phone.

Sans though had beaten her to the task itself. Fishing out his phone with speed, searching for any recent news report that had happened in the last twelve or so hours. The search hadn’t taken long as there was one news report that was going off on the television all day. What the hell happened last night after he used his magic to bring Frisk home?!

_"Today, we are covering the attack done in the main city here in Ebott City.” The news lady started, “The victim is a teenager by the name of Zander Ford, he was on his way home late last night from what he said was a date with the Ambassador of Monsters in the nearby village.”_

Sans felt like his bones freezing upon this.

_”According to the victim, he said that while he was walking he had felt like something was following him. Unsure as to what it was, the only thing he could recall was a pair of glowing blue eyes looking down at him.” The news lady looked over to the back, which showed the hospital, most likely the one that Zander was within from the attack. “He didn’t know what had happened, only that he was tackled to the ground and trying to fight off the creature. He believes that it was a monster that had decided to attack him out of the blue for no apparent reason.”_

Sans clenched his hands into a tight fist. His phone creaked from the pressure though hadn’t broken. He’d have to thank Alyphs later on for that one. There was no way that a normal phone wouldn’t have broken from his strength.

_”From what he had been able to recall, the creature was giant, made of what could be best described as bone and had sharp teeth that lined the jawline. It had some kind of appearance of a dragon of some kind, but the body of some kind of wolf or something akin to it.”_

He felt his body freezing at that moment. The head of a dragon? That made him think of his blasters but that couldn’t be possible. He’d never summoned those, let alone for them to even have a body! It just didn’t make sense to him, and it made him all the more afraid of what was happening with him right now.

_”He will live, the only wound he received was what appeared to be some kind of bite mark. The king of monsters will be arriving later today to inspect the injury, as well as the royal scientist in the hopes of learning what monster could have attacked this innocent boy-“_

“Innocent my ass!” shouted Sans, feeling the need to toss his phone aside at the mere thought of that guy being innocent. He had tried to take advantage of Frisk, he knew it from the way she was shaking and trembling. Even when he came down here, she was unless, that was because she thought that he had done something last night to that guy.

He was sure he hadn’t.

“I know he isn’t innocent in what he did last night but he didn’t deserved to be attacked.” Frisk said, causing the skeleton to look up at her in shock. “I thought you had sent your blasters on him or something since the description sounded familiar.”

“They don’t have a body though Frisk. You know that, so I don’t know what he thought he saw but it wasn’t my blasters.” Sans calmly said, or at least as calmly as he could. Something wasn’t adding up here, and he knew that. But he wasn’t sure what it was, but then a cold feeling went up his spine. He knew, there was just an inkling at the back of his skull telling him that he knew what had happened.

“Frisk… stay here, I’m… gonna get something real quick.” He said with a small smile before walking upstairs. Bringing his sandwich with him to eat.

He had to check something, there had to be something that he had to know or else he wouldn’t be able to focus on his tasks for the day. Narrowing his sockets, he made his way to his room once again and tried to find something out of place. There was no way that he had returned home in a normal manner. If he had done anything to that guy, then he would have some kind of evidence right?

Even he knew, that if you attack someone up here, or even in the Underground, you couldn’t leave any kind of evidence around or you’d be caught.

Reaching his closet, Sans opened it up and felt his SOUL freeze in place. There, was the tattered remains of one of his new shirts, and it was covered in blood. His eye lights faded in that moment, panic sweeping up within him as he feared for the worse.

Trembling, the skeleton quickly pulled out his phone from his pocket once again, having put it back in his pocket on his way to his room. He opened the app for the camera in his bedroom and played the footage from the moment he left to this morning.

He saw himself setting the camera up, then him leaving. Playing more of the footage, Sans saw that there was no sign of himself for hours it seemed, or at least for maybe a couple hours until he saw the window opening and slowly something slid into his room.

Panic and fear swept within him as he saw a giant of a skeletal creature walking into his bedroom, pacing and walking around.

The creature was large, maybe just a bit shorter with it standing on all fours, maybe around Frisk’s height actually. White eye lights as it walked around searched his room and growled softly. It had on the tattered remains of his shirt around its neck with the splattered splotches of blood on the fabric. The creature shook itself a couple times before being able to remove the remains of the shirt and threw it in the once open closer and its long spear tipped tail knocked the door shut.

After what the camera told him was an hour or so of its pacing, it had slowly shifted back into himself. Eye lights had faded, as if he was in some kind of daze. Just going through his dresser and pulled out some clean clothes to sleep in before he set his phone on the table. How he still had it on him was a mystery to him, but Sans saw himself fall asleep on the bed and… that was that.

Fear consumed him in that moment, unsure as to what the hell was happening to him. Was this happening every night?! Or only on some nights?! He didn’t know and it scared him, what if he ended up attacking Frisk?! Papyrus?! The king, Undyne, Tori?! So many people could get hurt because of him but he didn’t know what was happening!

_’What the hell happened to me?!’_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay, I'm putting this between either slow updates, or on hold. I will update when I have an idea on what to post next because I won't lie, I went into this kinda blindly, I'll be working on two other fics and a new one, but don't worry I'm not planning to forget this story, I'm just running out of ideas right now because I don't want Frisk and Paps to find out right after this chapter. If anyone has ideas, I'm willing to listen, later!


	12. Theory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans goes to Alphys hoping to get a better understanding of what happened. Though it seems that he may have learned what had happened at the moment of the barrier shattering.

Sans found himself pacing back and forth in his room. It had been a few days, unsure as to what he was to do. It just seemed that no matter what, he just couldn’t think of a way to figure out why this was happening to him. The skeleton knew that he had somehow turned into some kind of beast, but unsure as to how it could have been caused or when it had happened.

He knew that he felt different back when the barrier shattered but nothing happened then. Then of course, there was the fact that there had been no news or anything of the sort when he was first on the surface with everyone else. Nothing about a beast coming about after they got to the surface but… then again there was the changes that had happened to his own body.

Looking back down at himself, he remembered how he got really tall. Still shorter than his brother, but still much taller than he used to be. Maybe nearly twice his height if that. Letting out a soft sigh, the skeleton monster just wasn’t sure what it was that he could do. Then of course there was the fangs, that was new for him as well but it just made him all the more confused by the whole thing. Yet, the one thing that was still more baffling was the fact that he turns into some kind of weird beast!

Sitting on his bed, Sans let out a groan as he stared at the ceiling of his room. It just seemed as if everything that would seem like it was going good for him in some way or another there was always something that would screw him over in some way or another. It always seemed to happen when he thought something good was happening in his life and then there was always that one thing that would mess it up for him.

Frowning, he placed his hand on his chin he was thinking on what he could do to try to figure this out. It just seemed like he had hit a brick wall. Which he had. Honestly, he had no way of trying to figure this out. Of trying to scan himself to look for any abnormalities or anything of the sort. He hadn’t even been able to figure out what was happening to him until it happened, or at least until he saw the footage.

Letting out a hum to himself, Sans figured maybe there is one person that could take a look at him. As well as keep this a secret from anyone should it ever get to that fact. Narrowing his sockets, the skeletal monster pushed himself up from his bed as he made his way over to his closet and pulled out his signature blue sweater before starting to walk down the stairs. Thankful that Paps was out for the day, he was on some kind of date or outing with Mettaton. He didn’t care about that though right now.

The only thing that mattered was to try to figure out what is wrong with him. _’And to make sure that… I don’t hurt anyone. I don’t want to hurt Frisk, Papyrus… or anyone.’_ Sans thought to himself before taking a deep breath, hoping to calm himself. His SOUL felt like it was beating quickly in his chest like a normal human’s heart would. He was still internally panicking, and feared for the safety of those around him.

So, if he could do something to help suppress it, then he would do so. No matter what may come his way, but Sans knew that it had to be done. Because that form of his, wasn’t just dangerous but it was seriously cutting into his sleep and exhausting him to the point that he felt like he would sleep through his shifts.

Shaking his head, the monster slowly started to make his way down the stairs and out the door. Looking up at the sky, the skeleton monster noticed that it was noon. That would mean it would just be him… and Alphys right now since Undyne would be at work herself. Smirking a little, the monster reached up and snapped his fingers, disappearing in a blue light and he was gone.

* * *

Appearing in front of the house of his good friend, Sans looked upward before letting out a soft sigh. He knew that this was something that had to be done, didn’t help with him feeling so nervous. There was just no way of knowing if she would even find anything in the first place. It just made the skeleton curious as to what they would even find in the first place.

Closing his sockets for a moment, the monster knew that he would have to keep himself calm. Knowing that should he panic there is a good chance that his magic may come about and he could hurt someone. There was no way of knowing what was going to happen, there was no way of knowing yet. Whatever was wrong with him was just far too unpredictable right now and that was what freaked him out.

_’Now or never I guess…’_ thought the skeleton before he knocked at the door.

“O-O-O-One moment!” came a stuttering voice, causing Sans to chuckle a little. Even now she stuttered but that was most likely one of the things that made Undyne love her so much. Sans could even hear stumbling around, as if she was tripping over her own tail or even her own feet at this point. He wasn’t sure what she was doing before, he just hoped that she would be able to help him right now.

Soon, the door opened and there was the tiny yellow lizard woman that has been one of his good friends for so long now. “S-S-Sans, what b-b-b-brings you by?” asked Alphys as she looked up at the skeleton. It seemed that she hadn’t been expecting to come for maybe a while longer since he had promised to give her the recordings, which he hadn’t thus far and he knew that she would get angry with him for that one.

“Sup Alphys, mind if I come in? I… I have something I want to discuss with ya privately if you don’t mind.” Sans said, his smile still in place though it still seemed kind of forced. As if he was nervous about anyone listening in on him in that moment. The small monster frowned a little as she pushed up her glasses before seeming to understand the reason for why Sans wanted this to be between them right now.

Did she look into what it could have been that happened to him? Maybe she found something after all? He couldn’t be sure, though he hoped that would be the case, hoping that even though he himself hadn’t been able to find what was wrong with him other than the fact that he could transform now it seemed, that she was able to do some digging herself.

“S-S-S-S-S-Sure, come i-i-i-i-in.” Alphys said with a smile on her face before allowing the tall skeleton into her home. Sans of course made sure that he wouldn’t hit his head since he was a bit taller than Undyne. He had to actually duck down from hitting the frame of the door before he started to walk into the house. Looking around, he couldn’t help but wonder what it was that was happening. It didn’t take long for them to go into the yellow monster’s living room before she took a seat on the couch. Sans of course took a seat on the big comfy armchair that was in their home.

It was so comfy, he almost wanted to fall asleep on it in that moment. Though he had to restrain himself from doing so. He can’t believe that he was going to even be thinking this buy… _’This isn’t a time for sleeping…’_

Alphys frowned a little as she asked “S-S-S-S-S-S-So d-d-d-d-d-did you find a-a-a-a-anything?” She tilted her head a little before she coiled her tail around herself. As if trying to bring herself some kind of comfort due to her stress over what was going on around the skeleton.

It seemed that she had started to put something together. Had she watched the news report the other day? He couldn’t help but feel worried in that moment but knew that she wanted to hear it from him and from him alone, and he knew that it had to be done in that moment.

Taking a deep breath, the skeleton let out a deep sigh as he leaned back in his seat. His elbow resting on the arm of the chair with his chin resting on his hand. “Did you see the news?” asked Sans with a frown on his face as he looked at the lizard monster across from him.

She nodded her head, so she had seen it. Okay, that made it a little easier for him to explain a little more before letting out another sigh. There was no way of knowing how she was going to react and he hoped that it would be out of concern for him and even worry or even curiosity so she would want to help him want to figure out what to do.

Breathing deeply, Sans went on with his tale. “You see, the night before Frisk was on a date.” He growled a little at the reminder. Alphys jumped a little at the sound coming from him, and he knew that he had to keep himself in control right now. Shaking his head, the skeleton kept going. “See, I guess the brat was trying to get Frisk to live among humans or something. I think he was trying to take advantage of her.” He dug his free hand into the other arm of the chair, trying to keep himself in control.

“He was also talking shit about monsters, saying that they shouldn’t have come back to the surface or something. Frisk wasn’t happy, and tried to leave but the guy tried to, like I said, tried to take advantage of her since he had grabbed her and part of her dress tore.” He was trying to keep himself in control, though his eye glowed bright blue with his anger before he calmed down. Once he had relaxed enough, Sans covered his face for a brief moment before letting out a groan. “I don’t know what happened, I ran after the bastard while I still had some of his scent and followed it. After that, I blacked out or something.”

“Y-Y-Y-Y-Y-Y-You don’t remember?”

Sans just merely shook his head at that. Then he reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone, it had taken some time to edit the video to make it shorter so she wasn’t seeing a long, long footage of nothing till he would get back to his room. Letting out a soft sigh, he made sure that he pulled out the footage before looking up at Alphys. “You’ll want to take a look at this… but I should warn you, it’s shocking.”

Alphys frowned a little before accepting the phone and took a look at the video that was played. Honestly, it didn’t take long for her to get to the part where his beastly form came in through the window. How he was able to fit still confused him but he wasn’t going to complain. If Papyrus saw him in that state there was no telling what would happen. Sans would have most likely gotten hurt or worse.

Then he heard her gasp as she covered her mouth staring at the footage. “O-O-O-O-O-Oh my.” Alphys said with shock before looking up at the skeleton. Only to look back at the creature on the phone once again. It almost seemed as if she hadn’t been expecting that to say the least. “F-F-F-F-Follow m-m-m-m-me to my lab.” Alphys said before getting up from the couch and started to make her way toward her lab, Sans of course followed her.

Honestly, the trip to the lab almost felt like it was the longest walk he had ever taken in his entire life. It made him feel all the more nervous thinking that maybe the answers that the yellow lizard would give him after the… tests she’d give him would give an answer that he didn’t want to hear. Though maybe she would find something that could help him in the long run? Or maybe even reverse this in the end? He wasn’t sure but it just made him all the more nervous for it in the long run.

Taking a deep breath, hoping that he could calm himself down. Though he wasn’t sure if he could calm down at this point. It just seemed as if this was slowly chipping away at his HP at this point.

Looking back to his friend, he saw that Alphys was at a computer as she started to type away. A machine started to whirl to life in that moment, causing Sans to frown a little as he looked around. Wondering where it was coming from. That was something that confused him a little before he looked back at his friend. “What are you doing?” asked the skeleton.

“J-J-J-J-J-Just turning on the m-m-m-m-m-m-machine to scan your magic.” Alphys responded, causing the skeleton to frown a little in confusion. “S-S-S-S-S-S-See, because before when I scanned your m-m-m-m-m-magic, you hadn’t changed yet. So n-n-n-n-n-n-now I need to scan your magic as it c-c-c-c-currently is to get a b-b-b-better understanding of it." That made sense to him actually. Since he hadn’t come here since before the ‘big’ transformation that allowed him to change into that beast, he now needed a scan of his magic as it was currently. As there could have been a change to his magic and he wouldn’t have known about it in the first place.

“So, what do you want me to do then?” asked Sans as he looked over at the scientist.

“Just s-s-s-s-step over there.” Alphys said as she pointed to some kind of chamber. It would scan his magic most likely. Maybe she updated the system since his last visit. Shrugging to himself, the skeleton made his way over to the chamber and stood within the tube. The chamber closed as a green light started to surround him. Made him almost think of green magic at first, as it left him feeling really warm and tingly inside.

He couldn’t help but close his sockets as he just allowed the warmth to encase him. In fact, Sans couldn’t help but feel himself relax a little. Made him wish that this warmth was Frisk holding him in his arms as he let out a soft sigh of contentment. The skeleton monster just have a small smile on his face as he allowed himself to feel as if all of his troubles were being washed away in that moment.

Soon, the device turned off, making Sans slowly opened his eyes as he blinked and looked around. As if he was lost in thought for a brief moment before remembering where he was. He almost felt his cheeks burning in a blue blush before he took a deep breath to calm down. The skeleton looked over at his friend as he saw her quickly typing away at her computer. He stepped out of the chamber before he made his way over toward his friend.

Tilting his skull to the side, the skeleton couldn’t help but ask “So doc, what’s the diagnosis?”

Alphys frowned a little as she leaned back in her seat. It seemed that she wasn’t really sure what she was seeing. Sans looked at the screen and saw an outline of his body with the image of his SOUL in the middle. Though, he couldn’t help but frown as he saw a weird swirling image around his SOUL. It almost looked familiar to him but he couldn’t place his finger on it.

“What is that?” He asked while pointing at his SOUL.

“I’m not sure. B-B-B-B-B-B-But that isn’t what I’m c-c-c-c-completely concerned about still.” Alphys said with a frown on her face. That just seemed to confuse him why wouldn’t that be a concern in the first place? It just didn’t seem to make sense to him though maybe Alphys knew something he didn’t right now? Looking back at the screen, he saw the yellow lizard pointing to the whipping blue aura that surrounded the skeleton’s digital image.

“S-S-S-S-S-See this? Your magic has g-g-g-g-grown a bit.” Alphys calmly said before she typed away at the computer. Another image of Sans appeared, though the magical aura that surrounded the other image wasn’t as large. Maybe half the size of what the newer image had. He had noticed the slight difference. The ‘before’ image had a smaller aura yes, but the aura was just slowly waving about like that of an ocean.

While the newer image or ‘after’ image had a larger aura and it was whipping around like how Frisk’s hair would whip about in the wind. He couldn’t help but frown a little at the thought of her hair whipping around. Maybe he should get her a hat…

Right, focus.

“So what did you think caused this?” asked Sans as he looked at the scientist. He felt like they were getting closer and closer to the answer to his problems. It made him wonder if there was a means of reversing this. That he had a means of trying to get back to normal at this point, or at least a means of turning back to normal or something along those lines.

“I-I-I-I-I-I-I have a theory. Not r-r-r-r-r-really sure but I need to ask this.” Alphys frowned as she took a deep breath before she looked up at her friend. “S-S-S-S-S-Summon your blasters. All of t-t-t-t-them.” Okay, that was a strange request, but it was something that he could at least do for this simple thing.

The skeleton backed up to give himself enough space. Not wanting to hurt Alphys, or destroy anything in the house. There was no telling what Undyne would do to him if she learned that he ruined the _rug_ let alone anything else. Or if he had somehow hurt her _girlfriend_ in any way, he’d most likely be turned to dust if he hurt the yellow lizard.

Once he was far enough, the skeleton closed his sockets for a brief moment before he used his magic to summon his blasters. Something that he hadn’t really used for a long time now. Normally, he never used them as they used up a lot of his magic in the long run but, they were powerful. Even Papyrus didn’t have blasters like his, as the young skeleton didn’t have enough power to use them, if he did it would drain his brother much faster.

When he opened his sockets, he looked up and saw all four- wait where was the fourth blaster?

Frowning, he looked over and saw three of his blasters just floating around, staring at each other before looking around the room that they were in. As if wondering if there was a battle to be had, though at the same time saw nothing that would put them at risk. “What the hell? Where is the fourth blaster?” asked Sans with a frown on his face.

“I think my t-t-t-t-t-theory a-a-a-a-a-a-a-about that had j-j-j-j-j-just became solidified.” Alphys said with a sigh.

“What is it?” asked Sans with a frown.

“Y-Y-Y-Y-Y-You know how you weren’t i-i-i-i-i-injured when the barrier shattered while the rest of us w-w-w-w-w-w-were?” asked Alphys.

“Yeah, though I still don’t know why that is. I’m still confused about that, but just figured I was lucky.” Sans responded with a shrug of his shoulders.

Alphys sighed softly before looking at Sans, then at his blasters before looking back at the skeleton. “T-T-T-T-T-T-T-Think about it Sans. You were the only one that wasn’t i-i-i-i-i-i-i-injured during the shattering of the barrier. Everyone had l-l-l-l-l-l-l-lost at least 1HP but you. A-A-A-A-A-A-A monster that has only 1HP, so what if something sh-sh-sh-sh-shielded you? What would have happened w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-when something that is not just m-m-m-m-m-m-m-m-m-m-made of your own magic, but something physical and when a m-m-m-m-m-m-m-m-m-magical barrier hit it, and you that it had now I’m only guessing this but what if it-“

“It fused with me…” Whispered Sans in shock.

Alphys nodded her head before looking back at the blasters. “It’s like h-h-h-h-h-h-h-h-how you’re missing one blaster. That m-m-m-m-m-m-m-missing blaster, had f-f-f-f-f-f-f-fused with you when it shielded you with its own body, and therefore, it k-k-k-k-k-k-kept you alive yes but at the cost of its own physical b-b-b-b-b-b-being as it was forcibly fused with you.” She explained with a soft sigh.

Sans couldn’t help but stare in shock. That’s what happened? His body started to tremble in that moment as he tried to keep himself calm but really he was internally freaking out. His entire body was just shaking like a leaf so hard that he was surprised that he hadn’t dusted in that moment. Looking up at his blasters, he saw that they looked confused over what had happened to their fellow blaster. Soon, they disappeared before giving Sans one last look.

“So, d-d-d-d-d-d-due to the wild n-n-n-n-n-n-n-n-n-nature of your magic now I had d-d-d-d-d-d-decided to create something that c-c-c-c-c-c-could help you.” The lizard monster replied before pulling out what looked like a digital watch. Sans couldn’t help but frown a little at that one. What was that? A watch? Why would she give him a watch in the first place? What could a watch do for him right now?!

Handing him the watch, the lizard started to explain what the watch could do for the skeleton. Sans of course was trying to listen to her as he put it on. It looked like a normal digital watch, had some buttons on the side, a flat face that showed the time, date, moon phases oddly enough. Then of course there was some kind of gage on the side of the watch that showed a blue light and it was full it seemed. He wasn’t sure what it was supposed to mean.

“Are y-y-y-y-y-you listening?” asked Alphys.

“Sorry, what was that?” asked Sans.

Letting out a soft sigh, Alphys adjusted her glasses before explaining again. “I c-c-c-c-c-c-created this watch in the hopes of it leveling out your m-m-m-m-m-m-magic. It will alert you w-w-w-w-w-w-when your magic is getting out of control. I don’t k-k-k-k-k-k-know how those transformations of y-y-y-y-y-y-yours works so I included a few things. Phases of the m-m-m-m-m-m-m-moon, a level of magic that you have. It’ll a-a-a-a-a-alert you if your magic isn’t just getting out of c-c-c-c-c-c-c-c-control like I said, but also if your magic is g-g-g-g-g-g-g-g-getting too high. I can’t say if it’ll do the same with t-t-t-t-t-t-t-transformations but we’ll find out.”

Nodding his head, Sans looked down at the watch for a moment and frowned a little at that. So he had a means of at least keeping track of his magic, though he wasn’t sure if it would help him like he had hoped it would. Taking a deep breath, the young man looked back up at his friend before looking down at the watch once again. It would be a while until he could figure out how this whole thing worked, but he at least hoped that it would be enough to help him with his transformations or at least to alert him of it to say the least.

But…

“Is there a means of reversing this thing? I don’t want to be that beast! I don’t even know what I am anymore, a monster or a beast.” Sans said with a frown on his face.

“I don’t know Sans, but I’ll try to look for a way to unfuse you from the blaster. Until then, you’ll have to try to live with this for the time being.”

“Fine… just… don’t tell anyone alright?”

Alphys nodded her head before adding “But if it gets out of hand, I will tell the king and queen.”

“F… Fine…” Sans whispered softly before waving to her as he started to leave. Looks like he would have a lot of preparations to do for his room. Because he would have to start locking himself up at night just to keep himself from hurting anyone should he somehow transform at night. Unsure if that was it, or if it was something else that was causing the transformations.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back people! I am so sorry for the long wait, I thought of this chapter while I was at work, now I should point out that my hours are short for the time being, still enough to survive for bills and shit, so updates may be done a little quicker so long as I have a means of ideas. But moment I get more hours then updates will be slow, anyway, what do you think of this update? I hope you like it, later everyone.


	13. A What?!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans is stuck thinking on what he is to do, though ends up seeing Frisk and gets asked one question that takes too long for him to process.

It had been a few weeks since Sans received the watch from Alphys. Honestly, he had thought that he would have lost it a while ago, or at least after the first night. Though it seemed that Alphys had thought ahead as the strap was stretchable and moldable in a sense. As it would seem to stretch with his body when it would transform into his beast form at night and then of course, mold itself to his form no matter what may come his way.

Honestly, that was a nice idea and he couldn’t help but stare at the thing as he sat in his room. Staring at the watch as if it would hold the secrets to the whole universe, no matter if it was the universe that he lived in or just his own. He honestly didn’t know but knew that it wouldn’t give him the answers that he desperately sought.

Sighing softly, the young skeleton laid back on his bed, arms spread out as he stared at the ceiling. Over the course of the last couple of weeks he had spent trying to ‘beast proof’ his room to make sure that should he transform in his sleep like he did most nights, that he wouldn’t be able to escape, nor would anyone be able to get into his room.

So far, it had worked and he was so thankful for it. Though the one thing that he hated was how it had kept him away from his brother and Frisk due to it. They would ask him what he was doing and of course he’d say that he was working on a personal project. Not really a lie, but wasn’t the whole truth either. Never giving either of them the answers that they wanted to hear but it was the only answer that he would give them.

Closing his sockets for a brief moment, taking a deep breath as he wondered if he was even doing the right thing right now. It was something that he had started to do every morning, trying to calm his nerves to help prevent his magic from going wild the moment he woke up in shock from him being either in shredded clothes to well… nothing at all.

It was always jarring for him when he would wake up like that though it seemed that he had found something to help him, and he just hoped that it would help when his magic would be near to going out of control and prevent his transformation. So far though, he didn’t think it would happen at night since he kept transforming no matter what he would do in the process. Though, it was still confusing as to how he could get himself to stop transforming at night, he was tired of having to fix his clothes or at least buying new ones all the time.

Letting out another sigh, he slowly opened his sockets as he whispered “May as well just get the day over with. Maybe work will be more interesting and I’ll get some neat people to interact with.” He chuckled a little before pushing himself up from his bed and went to grab his trade mark jacket. Since it was winter now, he had to move to the nearby arena in order to sell his hotdogs or hotcats. It was the only way to make sure that they had a means of income while Paps worked as well.

Though if Papyrus was at work, then that left the house to himself till he would have to go to work. He couldn’t help but chuckle a little at that and knew that it was going to be a long day for him but at the same time he couldn’t help but chuckle a little at the thought. Yeah, he didn’t get a lot of time alone nowadays anyway. Not like it would matter in the first place since he normally had to either work or try to keep his magic under control.

Taking a deep breath, Sans grabbed everything that he needed before heading out to work. Though, he was still confused as to the first night he blacked out. Why he couldn’t use his magic back then. Unless it was due to his body using his magic as a means of focusing it all to his transformation? He wasn’t sure if that was the cause, but he just figured that there was no point in thinking back on it anyway since it was already done and dealt with right now.

A deep sigh escaped him before he grabbed the last of his things and walked out of the house. Humming as he did so, out of the house and locking up behind him. At least he didn’t feel the cold weather like humans or some monsters did. Thankful for once that he didn’t have skin, though he just hoped that he wouldn’t have a bad day that would result in him freaking out or his magic going wild and him transforming.

That was the last thing that he needed for the time being.

Looking up at the sky, Sans couldn’t help but wonder if he would be able to live a normal life at this point. Would he ever be back to being a normal skeleton again or would he be stuck like this? It was something that was crossing his mind more and more lately, unsure if he would get the answer he wanted or if he would be stuck like this for the rest of his life. There was just too many possibilities at this point and it scared him to be honest.

Because what was he anymore? Was he a monster still, some kind of beast? Or somehow both? He just didn’t know and that was what bothered him more than anything else right now. Was the unknown about what he was and it was starting to irk him.

_Beep_

Taking a deep breath, the skeleton closed his sockets for a moment in the hopes of calming himself down. Letting his emotions take hold over him wouldn’t be good for him or anyone at the moment. No, he had to remain calm if he was to get through his shift today.

With that, he snapped his fingers and disappeared.

* * *

Sans sighed softly as he sat behind the counter of the concession stand at the arena. It was kind of slow at the moment. Right now everyone was watching the game that was going on. Though if he was honest, he had no idea what the game was, such as if it was hockey, or if there was a basketball game going on the other side of the arena. There was just no way of knowing.

Giving a small shrug to himself, Sans just looked around at the empty room. The only sounds that was in the room was his drumming of his fingers against the counter as he let out a soft sigh. Honestly, he was bored and he hated it, if he could he would be telling his brother some nasty puns or jokes to get him going.

But sadly, that was easier said than done and he couldn’t even do that right now.

Laying his head on the counter, Sans felt like he was losing his mind or at the very least his very sanity about everything. It just seemed that the silence was making him think back to everything that had happened recently. Then of course what this means for him in the long run.

He had attacked Onion-san, and he regrets it in the long run. Yet a tiny piece of him doesn’t. Telling him that he had done the right thing because it made him save Frisk in the end. Because if he hadn’t, then there was a very high chance of her… of her…

Shaking his head, the skeleton took a deep breath in the hopes of calming himself down. He couldn’t think of what could have happened should he had not done something at the time. There was no ‘what if’ as he had acted quickly enough and saved her. Simple as that and nothing more would change that.

Crossing his arms atop of the counter, Sans rested his chin on top of them as he was thinking of everything else that had happened over the years. The fangs, (which he believed to have gotten sharper since his beast form first emerged) and his height of course was a little freaky of course. That was something that had bothered him a little at first but he had learned to adjust for the time being. He kinda hoped that he would keep the height once he was able to reverse the transformation.

Taking a deep breath, Sans had also noticed that he could also smell things much better than before. It was as if should he try if… well if he tried, he could easily track someone. Only if he was putting effort into it but really there was no point in it since he was pretty sure that he wouldn’t even need it later on. After all, when would he ever need to track someone in the first place? Not like anyone was in enough danger around here.

Then of course, there is the fact that he felt like his pupils would narrow whenever he would try to use his magic. Something that was kind of unnerving so he hadn’t said anything about it. Not like he would use his magic in the first place. Letting out another sigh, he ran a hand over his skull, feeling as if everything was kind of overwhelming him in the moment. Just felt like life had a way to twist itself to make him miserable.

Just felt like that no matter what may come his way, that there was always something that would make him miserable.

“Sans?” came a familiar voice.

Sans blinked his sockets as he looked up and stared in shock at who he was seeing. “Kid?” He hadn’t expected to see her here today, normally she was out with her friends or at the current time, should be in school. Frisk gave a smile as she ran toward the counter, her bright blue eyes sparkling much like they always did when she was happy.

The skeleton felt his SOUL skip a beat at the sight of her and knew that he had to keep himself in control right now. Right now there was no way that he would allow himself to lose control, not in front of Frisk. Not in front of her right now. He had to keep his breathing even if he wanted to ensure that he stayed in control.

“What are you doing here?” asked Frisk with a big smile on her face. Her blue eyes shined like sapphires to Sans. He couldn’t help but feel his SOUL skipping a few beats per second. Yup, he knew that he was doomed in that moment. Giving her a small smile, he rubbed the back of his skull trying to get his breathing under control. Okay, just breathe, that’s all he had to do while he spoke to Frisk.

After all wasn’t like he was talking to someone he was in love with after all right? Nah, that had _nothing_ to do with this in the least!

Giving a small chuckle, Sans started to explain. “Ya see kid, I work here in the winter since it’s too cold for my stand. Even though I can handle the cold, no one likes cold hotdogs or cold hotcats. So, makes sense to work at the arena to earn some income till it gets warmer ya know?” Frisk blinked her eyes in confusion for a moment as she was trying to sort through all that he had told her.

Then she smiled a little as she said “Yeah that makes sense. No one wants cold food when it’s meant to be hot.” She giggled a little. God Frisk had such an adorable laugh, he kinda wished that he could record it so he could listen to it every day. Maybe even set it as a ringtone for Frisk whenever she called him. Yeah, that would be nice but that would be easier said than done as he had no means of getting the chance to record her laugh on his phone.

Maybe later.

“So, what brings you here in my neck of the woods Frisk?” asked Sans, once he came out of his daze. Frisk blinked her eyes, god he loved her eyes. Blue, with one being lighter than the other. It was definitely unique, and it just made her all the more special. If only she saw that, if only she saw that she was indeed special and deserved to be treated as such.

Though he felt like it shouldn’t be by him in the long run. After all, there was bound to be someone that was more than perfect enough for her. It just saddened him that it was most likely not meant to be him in the end.

Frisk gave him a smile as she said “Well, you see, we were brought here for a school trip. We’re supposed to watch the game for all the hard work that we did in school lately.” She gave the skeleton a small smile before looking back at her friends. They were making gestures to get her to hurry up and go with them to see the game already. Frisk just made a gesture for them to go on without her so she could… was she trying to catch up with him?

He felt his SOUL almost leap out of his chest at that. Gulping a little, thankful that she hadn’t noticed that so he was trying to keep himself calm at this. His watch gave a small beep and he knew that his magic was freaking out at this point. Shit, he knew that he couldn’t allow himself to lose control like this. Okay, time for his breathing exercises and wanted to relax so he could at least have a simple conversation with her.

Once the other teens left, most likely to go watch the game, Sans kind of started to feel bad at this. Did he kind of ruin the trip for Frisk at this? Looking down at her for that moment, he was about to say that she didn’t have to waste her time with him if she was supposed to be at a game but Frisk merely shook her head. “No Sans, don’t you dare feel bad.” He blinks at that. Okay did she know what he was thinking? Or was it something more than that?

“How-“

“It’s your expression. You looked worried after they.” She gestured to the students that had left after she gestured for them to head back to the game without her. “Went into the game. You shouldn’t feel bad Sans, I don’t regret wanting to connect to you. I just want to know what had happened. That’s all I want to know what’s happened to you lately.” Sans blinked his sockets at that, and he felt touched that she wanted to try to talk to him, to try to understand what it was that had been happening to him. Though if he was honest he knew that he couldn’t tell her everything.

Looking down, the skeleton monster knew that he couldn’t tell her everything. Couldn’t tell her what was happening and he felt bad for that. Normally he would tell her whatever was on his mind, though keeping a few things to himself so he didn’t trouble her too much. Though it seemed that now he was keeping a lot more to himself about what was happening to him in the moment. Taking a deep breath, the skeleton knew that he had to at least tell her something but wasn’t sure what it was that he _could_ tell her.

Taking a deep breath, the young monster looked up at the teen as he said “Frisk there isn’t really anything to tell. I’m okay, everything’s fine.” Really it wasn’t. He was somehow turning into a beast due to his blaster fusing with his soul during the time of the barrier shattering. He still didn’t remember what had happened, though knew that he had nothing more that he could do. All he could do would try to live his life and hope that Alphys would be able to remove the blaster from his SOUL before anything else could be done.

Frisk of course frowned a little at him. Sans wanted to reach out and hug her though sadly the counter kind of helped to prevent that. Looking away from her, he was about to simply say that he had to go back to work. Yet, the small part of him… it didn’t want Frisk to leave. He wasn’t sure what was happening right now. It felt as if the beast within him wanted to grab a hold of Frisk and hold her to him and never let her go.

Damn did he have to fight that part of him in that moment. Taking a deep breath, the monster gave Frisk a smile as he said “Sorry kid, but I don’t have time to explain everything since I have to work.” He chuckled a little, hoping that would be enough to calm Frisk down a little or at the very least to help her relax from everything that was happening right now. Then of course he didn’t want her to freak out and panic because she missed a good deal of her trip with her school. Tori would skewer him in the process if Frisk was sad in any means.

Frisk though just frowned and lowered her gaze a little. Sans frowned with her and went to reach out to her till she lifted her head and had a smile on her face. Blue eyes sparkling at her in that moment and he couldn’t help but stare at her in shocked awe.

“Okay, how about we go out for dinner and you can talk to me then? To catch up? You owe me a lot of explanation for ignoring me for a while.” Frisk said with a smile, her expression was filled with determination. Sans of course couldn’t help but stare at her in shock for that moment before gulping and looked away shyly.

“Sure kid. Just text me the details and we can make arrangements.” Sans said with a wave of his hand. A smile on his face as he saw the way she just shined in her own happiness.

“Great, it’s a date.” Frisk said before running off.

“Yeah, yeah sure.” Sans said with a chuckle as he went to check on the food to make sure he didn’t have to throw it out. Till something hit him in that moment.

_”A date?!”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry for the wait, I've had some problems. Was exhausted, picking up stuff for my mom (mom and I own a house and I will pick up her meds for her after work) and I've been kind of distracted a lot lately with other stuff going on. So here it is! also the story will end at chapter 22, since I didn't have a lot to go with for the story itself from the get go, but I also have the chapter ideas written down with how I want the main idea to go but not the entire process of how point A gets to Point B and so on. So, I hope you like this update, things may start to work out for Sans or it may not, and there is a BIT of a villain to this story but not really? can you guess who it is? haha.


	14. "What was that?" "Nothing Important."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans goes out with Frisk, attempting to catch up with her though doesn't go the way he had hoped.

Since he got home, all the skeleton could do was pace back and forth. When he wasn’t asleep, he was pacing back and forth. Personally he looked like he was in deep thought, as if he was trying to find the secrets to the universe to all of the world’s troubles.

But really?

He was internally freaking out and panicking.

_’Is it a date? Or was she just saying that? What are we to do? What does she expect to happen?’_ Sans thought to himself as he was trying to figure out what he was to do.

Honestly, this was something that he had wanted for a while now. At least since he realized that he had feelings for the human, and of course once she was of mature age. There was no way that he would… ugh, he shivers thinking about that. Jeez, that just sounded really creepy even without saying it out loud.

Shaking his head, the skeleton knew that he had to keep himself calm. Too much excitement or panic wasn’t good for him in his state. If that was to happen, then there was a good chance that he would end up transforming into that beast form of his, and he had no idea how to control it, nor how to get out of the form itself. So far, it had seemed that his beast form would always return to his room, without alerting Papyrus about the form it seemed as he would end up just knocking on his older brother’s door by morning.

The older skeleton, of course would have already reverted by then.

Everything was just closing in on him it felt like, and he wasn’t sure how it would work out for him. It just seemed as if the whole world was against him in some way and that was what bothered him. Sure, he would have had a chance with Frisk before this whole ‘beast’ thing came about but now? He felt like it would never happen. Letting out a soft sigh, the young monster covered his face as he tried to think on what he was to do.

Then of course, his mind went back to the whole ‘date’ thing that Frisk had decided to bring up. Suggest? He wasn’t sure, and he didn’t even know if it was a date or just a damn suggestion. Shaking his head, the young monster laid on his bed as he tried to relax. Maybe it was best to just not go on this date?

But then again, this was something that he has wanted for a while. Now that he was given this chance? He felt like there was just no chance. Sans knew that this was due to the beast that now dwells within him and that was going to be a bit of a risk. Though, would it be a risk with the watch that the skeleton possessed? It would alert him when his magic would go wild.

Covering his face with a groan, the young monster knew that this was just going to keep driving him mad at this point. It was just going to keep going on and on till finally he lost control over himself and then bam. He would most likely transform and hurt someone or worse hurt Frisk. That was something that he didn’t want and knew that he couldn’t allow that to happen.

Taking a deep breath, the skeleton pushed himself up from his bed before making his way over to his phone. Maybe it was best to cancel on Frisk, there was just no way that he could handle this. The thought of hurting her? Of hurting anyone? It made his SOUL thump painfully within his chest. Closing his sockets for a moment, the monster opened them again as he was about to dial her number.

Only for Frisk to be calling him.

Yelping, he nearly dropped his phone from the sight of Frisk’s name on his phone, as well as the ringtone he had assigned to her. Gulping, he stared at the phone for a moment before taking a deep breath, trying to get himself to relax before he went to accept the call. His finger froze over the accept call button. Unsure as to what he was to do. What he could do, or should do. He just wasn’t sure if this was something that he should accept.

The fear of hurting Frisk was still there, and it made Sans nervous. Thinking that he would hurt or worse, kill her. Tightly shutting his sockets, the skeleton took a deep breath, hoping to calm himself. Unsure if he would be able to do such a thing. Though before he knew it, he could hear a soft _”Hello? Sans?”_

Blinking his sockets, he looked down and saw that he had accepted the call.

_’Shit!’_ He thought, nearly dropping his phone in the process.

“Hey kid, what’s up?” asked Sans with a chuckle. Hoping to hide how nervous he really was. He just didn’t want to worry Frisk, knowing that if he did that, he’d feel a great amount of guilt hitting him in his SOUL. Taking a deep breath, the young monster knew that right now he had to put up a wall around himself with his worries and fears. There was no turning back now since Frisk was on the phone even though it still baffled him that he had accepted the damn call in the first place.

_”I was wondering if you just wanted to go to a place that has some really good food. I know how much you love burgers with lots of ketchup.”_ Frisk respond, sounding kind of happy with her suggestion. Honestly, he couldn’t get himself to turn her away at that. To know that she was so happy just to talk to him, to make plans with him? That was something that he knew that he had to do, that this was something that he had to do with her.

Taking a deep breath, the skeleton just let out a big grin as he said “Sure that sounds awesome. When do you wanna head out?”

_”I’m thinking maybe in a couple hours for dinner.”_ She said with a giggle. That made his cheek bones turn blue in a blush. How was it that she could do that to him so easily? He had no idea, but he knew that this was something that he could never allow himself to divulge in for long if at all. To allow himself to be happy with her though for the time being, he just had to try to such it up.

Was this a date or was it just them hanging out? He wasn’t sure but he had to know here. “So, Frisk about what you said at the arena the other day. Is this-“

_”Sorry Sans I have to go. Mom is calling for me to help with dishes. I’ll see you later, bye!”_ with that, the phone went dead. Sans couldn’t help but frown a little at that. This was something that he had wanted to know for a while and yet once again, he has no way of knowing if it was a date. He couldn’t help but sigh softly at that. Thinking that maybe there was no way for him to know, that no matter what he would be left in the dark for this. Sighing softly, the skeleton laid back on the bed and groaned.

Yeah, this was going to be a long night for sure. Though he just wasn’t sure what he was to expect from this. It just seemed as if life was spiraling out of control for him.

Sighing softly, he laid on the bed and just… stayed there for maybe an hour before he started to get himself cleaned up and dressed for the night. May as well face this night head on with no issue. Well, not night since the sun was still up high enough for him to not worry about transforming. Yet.

* * *

Sans got himself dressed in his signature outfit as he walked down the path of Frisk’s home. It was going to be a long day for sure though. He just hoped and prayed that nothing bad would happen. The skeleton didn’t _want_ anything to happen, nothing bad at least. Though he had a sinking feeling in his stomach (if he has one) that something would happen. It was just the way things were for him and that was what bothered him more than anything in the world.

Taking a deep breath, hoping to calm himself. His SOUL felt really uneasy, it was as if he was sensing something that he couldn’t understand. It was unnerving for the skeleton, though he wasn’t sure what was going on. Breathing deeply once again, the skeleton made his way up to the front door and knocked carefully. Part of him was really excited to have some time with Frisk.

Though there was a small part of him that didn’t want to, out of fear.

But he wouldn’t allow this fear to control every aspect of his life…

Breathing deeply, the skeleton knew that this was the moment of truth. It was now or never, and this was the time before he would lose his nerve. Reaching up, he knocked on the door as loudly as he could. The young monster looked up, his body trembling a little as he waited for the young woman to come to the door. Though he just wasn’t sure if he had made a mistake.

A part of him was starting to panic. Thinking that he had made a mistake after all. That he was going to make a fool of himself in some way. Gulping, Sans was about to turn away or even try to teleport himself away though before he could even do either of his options over what to do, the door opened. And he nearly jumped, would have jumped out of his skin if he even had any.

Standing there was Frisk. Wearing a pair of long black pants and her signature blue sweater with a single pink stripe. Most likely due to how cold it was right now. With it being winter right now, so it made sense that she would want to try to stay warm in this weather. Blinking his sockets a couple times, the tall monster looked over at Frisk a couple more times. Noticing that her outfit actually hugged her… _’No, don’t think about her like that right now! It isn’t right, plus this may not even be a date in the first place!’_ Sans thought to himself, trying to calm himself down.

His watch let out a soft beep.

“What was that?” asked Frisk, looking around at her surroundings as she tried to find the source of the sound.

“Ah nothing kid.” The skeleton said with a big grin on his face. Tucking his hands into his pockets as he let out a chuckle. “Just my phone. Nothing important.” He added, hoping that would be enough to turn Frisk’s attention from the beep of his watch to what they were going to do for the day. He chuckled a little, hoping to lighten up the mood to say the least.

Frisk frowned a little as she looked down at her friend. A sure sign that she wasn’t buying it to say the least, but for the time being that she was going to let it go. For that, he was thankful. Wasn’t sure how he was going to explain that the beep was from his watch, a device created by Alphys to help him keep track of his transformations when they were about to happen during the day. He never wanted to risk transforming in front of Frisk or well, anyone for that matter.

Taking a deep breath, grin in place still as he asked “So, where are we going?” He tilted his head to the side while chuckling at Frisk.

Frisk just had a smile on her face as she giggled a little. “The only place in the world that I know you love more than anything in the world.”

_’But we’re not having dinner at your house…’_ Sans thought to himself, wishing that he could say that out loud but alas, he couldn’t bring himself to do so.

* * *

Sans wondered where they were going to go. Frisk hadn’t bothered to tell him, or she was doing this as a means of teasing him in some way, or just because it was fun to keep him in suspense. Looking around at their surroundings, the skeleton monster wondered where they were going. It was strange and nearly nerve wrecking for him. But at the same time, he just wanted to get some food, he was starting to get hungry.

Yet, when they arrived he couldn’t help but stare with wide eyed shock. His sockets were so wide that if they could, they would have overtaken his skull at this point. He just hadn’t expected to have been brought here of all places.

“Grillby’s?” Sans asked, turning his gaze onto the human woman next to him.

Frisk nodded her head with her arms folded behind her back. It seemed that she wanted to share something with him, though he wasn’t sure what it could be at this point. Whatever this secret was, she was nearly giddy with excitement. Though before he could even ask her what was going on, Frisk already beat him to the punch. “I know you haven’t really been coming here, figured it had something to do with your tab.”

Well, she wasn’t wrong really. Part of it was due to the tab, he owed so much money and knew that now that Grillby had a business that had to have bills paid, there was no way that Sans could keep going as much as he could, thinking that he would only put a strain on his friend’s business.

Then of course, there was the fact that he was some kind of beast and he feared that if he ended up falling asleep in there that he would end up transforming and risk hurting someone. As well as exposing himself and could possibly end up getting Grillby’s closed and his friend out of the job. It was something that he didn’t want to risk, though… maybe he’d be okay since he wasn’t alone so he wouldn’t be falling asleep and risk transforming in the middle of the room.

Turning his gaze between Frisk and the bar, he couldn’t help but still feel kind of confused as well as in shocked.

“I got a part time job here. Working here to earn a little extra money for when I’m in college and of course to help pay off your tab with working only. Whatever I earn no matter by the hour or tips will go for me to use for college.” Frisk said with a smile on her face.

Wait she was doing this as a means to help pay off his tab? Was that why she thought she hadn’t returned completely? Okay it was a reason, not the full reason. Blinking his sockets a couple times, he just nodded and had a big grin on his face. “Sounds like you have it all planned out.” Honestly, he was happy that she was at least saving money for college later on though he just hoped that she wouldn’t be abused by humans or monsters. (Though it was unlikely from the monsters on the abuse since they all love her)

Frisk then grabbed a hold of his hand and dragged him inside. Once inside, he couldn’t help but look around as he stared at his surroundings.

The bar still looked the same, but at the same time it was a bit different. The booths were much larger, enough so that it would fit other monsters or even just large groups of people. Then of course the bar itself, had larger stools with backs to allow support for people who didn’t like to sit on regular stools but also softer cushions as well. It was rather amazing to say the least with how much the bar changed compared to how the bar looked before.

Didn’t even have broken floor boards, or even a broken jukebox like the old place had. It was amazing, and it had happened over the course of their return to the surface.

Sans felt proud of his friend, and he just couldn’t help but wonder why Frisk would even bring him here of all places in the first place.

Looking over at her, he saw her dragging him toward a booth in the back. The skeleton blinked his sockets as he stared at her. It was strange that he would allow her to drag him, more so with him being as tall as he was but at the moment, he couldn’t really complain.

Once they took a seat, Sans looked over at Frisk and just saw her smiling as she went over the menu.

“So, what do you want to talk about?” asked Sans as he grabbed a menu and looked over his choices as well. Frisk looked up at her friend for a moment before looking back at her menu.

“Well, I wanted to know why you haven’t been talking to anyone lately. You’ve been stuck in your home, even your own room for that matter. Papyrus hadn’t even been able to talk to you and he’s been worried sick.” Frisk said with a frown on her face.

Okay, he had been locked up in his room a lot after work. Only going out for shifts and the like, but he couldn’t help bit. He was afraid of hurting anyone, but knew that it was the only way to ensure people’s safety till they could deal with everything about this transformation of his. Though he just hoped that maybe something could be done about it.

“I just have a lot of things on my mind.” Sans calmly answered. Which was true, he did but there was no way in hell he was going to tell Frisk that.

“Such as?” asked Frisk, worry growing on her face as she stared at her friend.

He was starting to fidget a little. Already starting to get nervous. Dear lord he wanted to lie to Frisk but he never was one for lying. Just giving a half-truth for the most part if he could or dodging the question all together. Giving her a small smile, the skeleton just shrugged a little as he said “You don’t need to worry about it.” He chuckled, hoping to sell it a little more. After all, it wasn’t something that she needed to worry about right now. Not till he was able to get treated for whatever was wrong with him in the first place.

“Are you sure? I mean, you have been kind of avoiding me for a while now.” Frisk pointed out with a tilt of her head. Her hair covering her eyes like a curtain. Covering her blue eyes and he wanted to reach over and brush her bangs back but damn it all he couldn’t even bring himself to do that. His SOUL was starting to thud painfully within his chest.

_Beep_

“What was that?”

“Nothing important.”

His magic was already starting to flare up from his panic. Damn it, he doesn’t need this right now, if his magic keeps flaring then he’d have to leave quickly before he could even have some time to chat with Frisk. Fuck!

Breathing deeply, the young monster just grinned as he said “Everything will be fine.” _’I hope…’_ He thought to himself, hoping and praying that everything would turn out fine. “Now, what’s been going on with uh… what’s his name?” He wanted to make sure that the prick learned not to bother Frisk again or he may need to do something else if it got down to it though at the same time he doubted that he would need to do anything.

“He’s tried to get me to go out with him again.” Frisk said with a sigh. Sans tried to stop a growl that was begging to come out.

_Beep, beep, beep_

Damn it, calm down for fucks sake!

“Really?” Sans said with a tilt of his head.

“Yeah, but I said no. Sadly, he doesn’t seem to take it well so I don’t know what he’s planning to do. For all I know he could be trying to find a reason for me to mistrust monsters but that won’t ever work.” Frisk said with a smile.

Sans felt himself shaking and trembling at the moment. Knowing that he was about to lose his cool. Gritting his teeth, taking deep breaths in the hopes of calming himself down though that was easier said than done for him. “That so? He’s trying to convince you that the monsters you grew up with are bad?” He managed to get out, hoping to have sounded as normal as he could bring himself to say.

Nodding her head, Frisk calmly went on with her tale. “Yeah, though I just wish he’d leave me alone. I get it, there will most likely always be people that don’t like monsters. But don’t force someone to think the same way. It anyone’s choice on how I view monsters but my own.” Frisk then let out a sigh before rubbing the back of her neck. “Be nice if he’d stop sending me letters or notes about how much he loved me and how he can get me to see the mistakes of my views on monsters.”

His watch was beeping out of control. Body was shuddering and jerking in both anger and his magic starting to flare up. Breathing deeply, the skeleton was starting to lose control, could even feel his fingers turning into claws and his fangs sharpening and growing. “I have to go kid, sorry let’s make arrangements for another day.” Sans tried to give her another smile, at least one that wouldn’t show off his fangs. With that, he ran out as quickly as he could, knowing that he still couldn’t teleport at the moment.

God he just wanted this to be over with already. Just wanting all of this whole issue with his magic going out of control to be over and done with already.

Moment he got out of the bar, he ran into the nearby woods and tried to make his way back home to his room. Or even to Alphys’ home in the hopes of her being able to learn of a means of how his ‘beast’ form worked while he was in that form in the first place. Anything to get information at this point.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ugh! FINALLY!!!! I finally found a place I'd be comfortable to work on, won't lie I tried to get this done last night but what I had worked on, well, my laptop froze and didn't autosave anything (been working on it for a couple hours with breaks in between) and had to redo it, though didn't get much done before bed, then of course had headaches for the last few days and other stuff coming up on my end, I won't go into it. On a different note though, I hope you all had a great christmas, and enjoy the rest of the year, I am still going to attempt to finish this, don't worry about a thing! now the reason for the title, yeah I get Frisk to ask that question I think a couple times at this point and Sans just trying to shrug it off lol. What do you all think will happen now?


	15. Trouble?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans tries to find a safe spot to hide during his transformations so he doesn't hurt anyone. Though it seems that the plans fall through, not just for him but for Frisk and Papyrus.

_Sans saw nothing but the all too familiar darkness of the tunnels that were from the Underground. He knew this was the Underground. It was something that he could never forget. Looking around at his surroundings, he saw that everyone was around as well. Gathering around as they chatted among themselves after being consumed by Flowey. He couldn’t help but feel proud of Frisk for doing something that could have been considered as the impossible._

_She was able to save the SOULS of every monster that was in the Underground. The monsters, that had once wanted to kill her, to take her SOUL and take it to their king just so they could have the remaining SOUL to shatter the barrier._

_Now though? It seemed that it was meant to be, but with a different means of the shattering. Something that was much more fulfilling for the monsters knowing that they hadn’t had to kill her in the long run. Yet, even he knew that the thought of how they had killed human children for their SOUL’s of all things. The skeleton couldn’t help but close his sockets as he took a deep breath. Thinking that maybe, this could be a fresh start for all monsters._

_A start, that would allow all who had taken part in the murder of the human children, SOUL harvesting, that this would lead them to the path of redemption. Sans couldn’t help but smile a little, a soft smile that would soon grow soft and fond as he stared at Frisk. She would be a great leader, the link between human and monsters for sure._

_Though as he stared at Frisk, he had started to notice something off. Looking up, he noticed that cracks starting to form on the barrier. It was something that he couldn’t help but stare in shock and awe. It was a sight that he had never known that he would ever see in his life time but, it was still something that he had never expected to see._

_The cracks started to grow, jagged and sharp to the point that it had begun to make something grow within Sans himself. Fear? Worry? Concern? All the above? He wasn’t sure though knew that something was wrong. It was crawling through his magic into his very SOUL as he stared at the barrier._

_Moment it shattered… Sans felt the magical whiplash heading toward everyone. All that was hit would fall to the ground in pain, hitting those hard enough to at least lose 1HP. Sockets widening, the skeleton knew that this was going to be the end of him. That the moment he was hit, then he was as good as dust._

_Raising his arms, hoping to shield himself only to feel a burst of magic blowing past him. It almost felt like a gust of wind that surrounded him, but also at the same time seemed to have blocked something._

_He opened his sockets for a moment as he looked up and saw something very large, and white not just in front of him, but had surrounded him. As if trying to use itself as a matter of shielding him with its body. Though seeing the sharp teeth, the light that would shine through from both the jaw, as well as the eye sockets._

_It was one of his blasters._

_‘But how? Why?’ Sans thought to himself, unsure as to what was happening to him in that moment. Though when the magic had hit the blaster, it opened its mouth as if trying to scream, shoot, or anything. Instead, its body shimmered, phasing in and out before it seemed to glow a bright white before starting to seep through him. Sans didn’t know what was happening, but he felt his body shudder, shaking like a leaf as if it was trying to handle an overwhelming load of magical energy._

_Throwing his head back, Sans tried to scream, and tried to cry out though he was unable to do so. His body kept shaking, tightly shutting his sockets as he tried to get himself to relax._

_Before he knew it, he found himself on the ground. Still shaking, still trembling before he managed to sit on his knees. Holding his head with his hand all but vibrating upon his skull as he looked up at the call of Frisk’s voice as it called his name. He had looked up and assured Frisk that he was okay. Even though over the last few minutes or so he had forgotten what had just transpired. Only that he had somehow survived the whiplash of magic without it even injuring him._

_But knew that he felt off. That something was wrong with him and that just made him all the more confused, and worried about what had just transpired in that moment._

Sans woke up with a jolt. Sockets were wide as he had shot up in bed. Holding his skull in his hands as he was all but curled up in a ball. Trying to think on what was going on, was that a dream? A memory? Nightmare? All three? He wasn’t sure, but knew that this wasn’t normal. Taking a deep breath, the skeleton rubbed at his face trying to get himself to calm down from that… whatever it was.

Taking yet another deep breath, the young monster looked up and looked out the window. Seeing that it was still pretty early in the day though, sadly it didn’t tell him what time of day. Frowning, he looked over at his time and saw that that it was ten in the morning. On a day off, that was pretty early for him unless he had to work.

Lowering his hands from his skull, Sans laid back down on the bed, trying to get himself to relax. Trying to think about the dream, if that was a memory then… did that mean the magic from the barrier really fuse him? That would be something that he’d have to mention to Alphys. If the barrier did that, then there had to be a way to separate the two of them right?

Breathing deeply, Sans tried to think on what he should do for the day. Maybe he should get changed and go to Alphys, unless she and Undyne were having some kind of date night or something. Sighing, he sent a quick text to his friend when he grabbed his phone. After the message, all he could do was stare up at the ceiling. Thinking everything over and it was starting to drive him nuts.

Could the magic of the barrier really do something like that? Was it because his blasters were made of his magic and the barrier was trying to fix that? Despite the fact that the blasters were their own beings, even if they were made of his magic. He wasn’t sure what he was to do, the transformations were still freaking him out to the point that he was unsure if he would attack someone or not. Not wanting to risk it as he was afraid of hurting anyone, or those he cared about.

There was just too much going on in his head that it was nearly making him sick from the onslaught of thoughts that would bother him.

Soon, the door slammed open. Causing Sans to nearly jump out of bed as he looked over and stared in shock seeing his brother staring down at him. Almost seemed like he was breathing heavily, from running up the stairs maybe? He wasn’t sure though he doubted that would be the case. “BROTHER! YOU’RE AWAKE! GOOD!” said Papyrus.

Sans of course just chuckled a little. “Yeah bro, I’m up. Nearly made me jump out of my skin.” He said with a chuckle. The slightly shorter skeleton pushed himself out of bed and made his way over to the closet. “So what brings you by today Pap?” he asked while digging around for his jacket and some clean clothes.

“I WAS WONDERING IF YOU WANTED TO JOIN ME AND HUMAN FRISK TO THE THEATER TONIGHT?” asked his younger brother.

Sans froze a little at that one. His hand holding onto the fabric of his jacket as he tried to think on what he was to say. If he tried to go out with them tonight, there was a good chance that he would transform. No, he had to find a place to hide, to make sure that he could change in peace and not risk anyone to getting hurt by him until he could get himself separated from his blaster.

His grip tightened a moment before he looked over at his brother and just grinned. “Nah, sorry bro. But I have some stuff I gotta do.” He said, hoping that would be enough to get his brother to get him off the topic.

“BUT BROTHER! YOU’LL LOVE THIS MOVIE, IT HAS COMEDY AND YOU LOVE COMEDY!” His brother said with a frown marking his skull.

Sans took a deep breath, knowing that this was going to be a bit difficult to get his brother off of his case. Though that may be a tad more difficult then he thought it would have been. Clutching at his jacket a little more, the shorter skeleton just turned around and had a bigger smile on his skull before just staring at his brother. “I know Papyrus, but at the moment I got some stuff I gotta do. I’ll see you in the morning.”

“BUT…” Papyrus frowned all the more, wringing his hands together as he seemed to be trying to find another reason to get his brother to go with them to the movies. Though really, Sans wanted to forget about what happened at Grillby’s the other night. Just wanting to forget about it like it was nothing more than a nightmare that he had been experiencing for lord knows how long at this point. “THE HUMAN WOULD BE VERY DISAPPOINTED…” He finally got out, looking up at his brother with a hopeful expression.

Sans managed to get dressed and tugged at his jacket a little. Debating if he should zip it up or not before looking over at his brother and just gave him a small smile. “Sorry bro, like I said I got some stuff to do. But you and Frisk have fun okay? I know I’ve been busy lately but this is something important that can’t wait for anything else. I’ve already wasted some time as it was with work and other stuff.” He tried to get his brother to understand. Hoping that he would know that what he’s trying to do is really important though that would be something easier said than done.

After all, Papyrus is very stubborn, unsure where he gets it from though is another story all together.

Taking a deep breath, the young monster looked over away before digging his hands into his pockets. “I’m sorry I haven’t been around a lot lately, but I just have a lot going on. I can’t tell you what it is that’s been going on with me lately, but I just hope that you do understand that what I’m doing is for the better. I promise you that.” He explained, praying that his brother would understand at this point.

Papyrus let out a worried sound, seeming to be concerned about his brother. Though it seemed that hearing that his brother was concerned about him just made him smile a little sadly. Papyrus was worried that was obvious, and he just knew that he had to assure his brother in some way. “Don’t worry though bro, once it gets sorted everything should be back to normal. I promise!” He said with a big grin on his face.

“OKAY… JUST… PROMISE THAT IF IT GETS WORSE YOU’LL LET ME KNOW?” asked Papyrus, staring at his brother with worry and concern in his sockets.

Nodding, Sans calmly said “Don’t worry, soon there won’t be a problem. Just have to try to sort it out and everything will be okay.” He then snapped his fingers, and teleported away. Leaving a confused Papyrus behind.

* * *

Frisk couldn’t help but look up at the sky. The moon was up and full, the stars were out twinkling in the darkness and without a single cloud in the sky. Honestly, this would have been the perfect night to be with Sans, though it seemed that it wasn’t meant to be. It was something that she had noticed happening a lot lately.

No matter what comes around, she just hasn’t been able to hang out with Sans, something always came up or made him need to get going in some kind of panic or just not being able to hang out because… well she had no idea. She couldn’t help but let out a sigh as she looked up at the sky once again. It just seemed as if no matter what came their way, there was always something that would keep getting in her way to spend time with Sans.

“DON’T WORRY HUMAN! I’M SURE HE’LL COME AROUND!” said Papyrus, causing Frisk to look over and blink in confusion as she stared at the taller skeleton. Even with Sans’ growth spurt, his younger brother was still the tallest of the two and it was rather interesting to say the least.

She couldn’t help but frown though. How would he come around in the first place, if that was the case then he wouldn’t have ran away from her the amount of times that he has already. Frisk just couldn’t help but sigh once again. It just seemed… that it didn’t matter anymore and that just made her sad either way.

“IT’LL BE OKAY HUMAN FRIEND FRISK!” Papyrus said with a grin on his face, though it was hard to tell sometimes but the look in his sockets was enough to tell her that he was indeed smiling, trying to assure her of everything that was troubling her when it came to Sans.

“I hope so Paps. It’s just been hard sometimes. I don’t know if he even cares or if he’s just trying to avoid me for some reason.” Frisk said with a soft sigh. Just not sure what she was to do, or what she should do at this point. It just seemed that all she tried to do, it would only end up hurting her in the long run to say the least.

The taller skeleton just gave her another smile before patting her head and chuckled. That seemed to help her worries for the time being. Though, the young woman just hoped that maybe she could try to talk to Sans again, no matter how long it takes her that she’d be able to talk to her friend again sometime, unsure when that would be but… she just hoped it’d be soon.

“Oh Frisk.” Came a sing songy voice, causing Frisk and Papyrus to look over and frown in confusion.

For standing ahead of the two was Zander. Frisk couldn’t help but narrow her eyes as she stands closer to Papyrus. There was no way that she was going anywhere near Zander. Though she also couldn’t help but notice that Zander wasn’t alone this time around. He had some friends with him this time, and that made her a little nervous at the same time.

“What do you want Zander?” asked Frisk.

“Just you is enough. I just want you back in my life, where you belong. You are to be with other humans, not monsters. Why don’t you see that Frisk? Humans are to be around other humans, and monsters are only to be with monsters.” Zander said with a narrow of his eyes, as if hoping his logic would per sway Frisk to join his side, though nothing would get her to join his side. She liked her friends, no matter if they are monsters or not.

“Just let us pass Zander, you can’t get me to change my mind.” She rolled her eyes at Zander and his friends. Hoping that maybe he would just let this go and allow them to pass. There was no way that she was going to fight, nor allow Papyrus to fight them. Humans couldn’t handle monster attacks with lack of training against each other.

Papyrus though decided to stand in front of Frisk. Hoping that he could protect her. “HELLO HUMANS! I’D LOVE TO MAKE SOME NEW FRIENDS TONIGHT, BUT TONIGHT IS NOT THAT NIGHT. HUMAN FRISK AND I ARE GOING TO GO HOME AFTER ENJOYING OUR TIME WATCHING A MOVIE! PLEASE ALLOW US TO PASS!” Sometimes Papyrus was just too pure for this world, made Frisk just wanted to grab the taller skeleton and drag him back toward his house to let him check on his brother, assuming that Sans was even home in the first place.

“Sorry monster freak, but we aren’t here to make friends, but to take Frisk to let her be with her own kind.” Zander said with a smirk. Before making a gesture for his two friends to take care of Papyrus.

The two humans that stood by Zander’s side started to make their way toward Papyrus and Frisk. Frisk of course was nervous and scared over what was going to happen. Papyrus though stood his ground and formed some blue bones out of the ground to surround Frisk. Knowing that if anyone tried to get to her, that they’d be hurt by the bones just by touching them, thanks to their movement.

“Papyrus, don’t hurt them! I’m going to try calling the police!” Frisk called out as she grabbed her phone. Hoping that they could get someone involved to stop Zander from doing something stupid.

Though before anything could be done, a loud growl was heard coming from the trees across the street. Everyone couldn’t help but stare in shock, as a pair of glowing white eyes staring at them. The creature had the body stricter of a large wolf, but with a long spiked spear like tail. The skull though, looked so familiar to Frisk, as it reminded her of Sans’ blasters. It was something that she hadn’t thought about for a while and it made her just stare in shock.

It had long fangs that made her think of a beast, but at the same time she couldn’t help but stare in shocked awe. The young woman just stared in shock, as it looked familiar to her. Unsure as to why that was, but felt like this beast was here to help them, rather than harm her and Papyrus.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yup, Blaster Beast Sans creation revealed and hoping you like this chapter. As for the creation for Blaster Beast Sans, I won't lie I got the idea from this image when I first started this story so here is the image if I hadn't shared it already. I take no credit for the design, that goes to the creator of the design.  
> https://www.deviantart.com/blackdragon-studios/art/Undertale-AU-Blaster-Beast-Sans-reference-sheet-606543074


	16. Sans?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frisk is unsure what to think of this bit of information to say the least.

Frisk couldn’t help but stare at the creature as it stood before both herself and Papyrus. She had no idea what she was supposed to do about this beast. What did it want? Why was it here and why did she feel like she knows this creature? It just didn’t make sense to her, but it still had her worried that something was wrong here, that this was something that wasn’t normal. But part of some kind of other worldly thing.

The creature turned to stare at her for a moment, as if trying to figure something out about her that it couldn’t explain. Then its gaze fell on Papyrus, seeming to know who he was or even yet, that didn’t really help the two figure out who this beast is.

Zander seemed to have backed up, afraid of the beast. Was this the very same beast that had attacked him before? Turning her gaze, Frisk just couldn’t help but stare in shocked awe at the sight of such a creature. It almost reminded her of a wolf or a dragon hybrid of some kind. It was both amazing and terrifying but… she wasn’t afraid.

“Frisk, if you come to me we can get out of here. You don’t have to stay with these monsters!” shouted Zander.

“I’m not going anywhere with you Zander!” Frisk shouted.

Papyrus narrowed his sockets as he stood before Frisk, unsure as to who to protect her from. Unsure, if he was to keep her safe from Zander, the beast or both. Though even Frisk could see that the tall skeleton knew that he felt something toward the beast. Unsure as to what it was much like herself.

The beast turned to stare at both Frisk and Papyrus for a moment before he turned his head back to Zander before rushing at him.

Zander of course screamed, and… well Frisk had to admit that it almost sounded like a little girl screaming in one of those horror movies that she watched last week. Zander tried to get away, tried to make a break for it, though it seemed that he had not counted on the beast being faster.

For the beast managed to snap its jaws onto Zander’s jacket and threw him into the air. He screamed out in fear and terror as the young man was starting to plummet down to the ground. Frisk screamed in shock and fear, thinking that Zander was going to die. Even though he was a jerk, he didn’t deserve to die like this, or at all for that matter.

Papyrus was about to thrust his hand out to use his magic, until the beast lifted his tail into the air, the tip of his spear tail glowed a bright and familiar blue.

In that moment, Zander’s SOUL glowed a blue, a sign that blue magic was being used in the moment. The beast just seemed to snicker, chuckle, and laugh? She wasn’t sure, but all she knew was that it was very familiar to her and that made her stare in shock. Why did that beast’s laughter reminder of someone?

Turning her gaze, Frisk saw the beast using its tail to make Zander fly through the air pretty much. Whipping around as if he was being bitten down by a large dog, and thrown about like a rag doll rather than being suspended up in the air by a beast of some kind. The young man screamed and cried out for help, and of course he was able to bark out an order for his men to try to grab Frisk.

Though there was no way that she would allow that to happen, for Frisk would ensure that she stayed where she was. Turning her gaze for a moment, she saw that Papyrus had summoned a large bone, no, two large bones and held them like batons in his hands. His sockets narrowed as he looked at the oncoming humans that wanted to try to grab her. “Paps, try to be careful. Don’t hurt them!” She cried out.

“FEAR NOT HUMAN FRISK! I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS SHALL NOT HURT THEM. THESE BONES WILL NOT CAUSE ANY DAMNAGE TO THEIR HEALTH BARS, BUT WILL STILL KNOCK THEM BACK!” How was that even possible in the first place? Had he developed a new method of fighting so long as it doesn’t take away any of the HP from humans because he doesn’t wish to cause harm to them?

One guy got close enough, and Papyrus took that chance to swing the large bone at his stomach. Knocking the wind out of his lungs as he was sent flying. Not far enough to slam into a tree or anything of the sort, but enough to knock him down. The taller skeleton turned his sockets onto the other human, twirling the other bone in his hand as if daring the other man to come near him.

“Do you really think that you can beat me skele boy?” mocked the human.

“OH I THINK I CAN EASILY TAKE YOU ON. IF IT MEANS PROTECTING MY FRIEND THEN I SHALL. FOR I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, TRAINED UNDER THE CAPTAIN OF THE ROYAL GUARD SHALL DEFEAT YOU!” Papyrus said with what could be best described as a smirk.

“Bring it monster freak.” The human said with his own smirk before rushing forward.

Papyrus rushed forward, just as the human swung his arm to punch the skeleton well it was easy to say that it was going to be a miss. Papyrus was able to slide on his knees under the man’s arm before jumping back up on his feet and swung the bone at his back. The human yelped out in shock before he fell forward. Landing on his hands, flipping himself into the air before landing on his feet and turned around before rushing at the skeleton monster.

The tall monster tightened his grip on the bone batons before rushing forward. Using his weapons to block the strikes. When the man tried to swing his hand downward onto the skeleton’s head, only for Papyrus to cross the bones over his head, blocking the strike. He kicked the human against his stomach, knocking him back once again.

Afterwards, the other human rushed forward and swung a branch across Papyrus’ back. The taller skeleton monster cried out in pain as he fell onto the ground. The bones disappearing from his hands before he looked over his shoulder and narrowed his eyes at his attacker.

“She doesn’t belong to your kind. If anything, she should be with humans, and that is all that she should be with. Nothing more, and nothing less. You and your kind are simply holding her back.” Mocked the one human.

Frisk couldn’t help but stare in shock at her friend. He was surrounded by the two lackeys of Zander and she knew that she had to do something but what could she do? Her only ability was to be Determined and nothing more. What else could she do in the first place? It just felt like there was nothing that she could do to help her friend, but at the same time she wouldn’t allow him to be attacked by them. Looking at the bones that surrounded her, well the only way through this was to break through the bones even if it meant getting harmed in the process.

Taking a deep breath, Frisk clenched her hands into tight fists before rushing out of the bone barrier that had been formed around her. A scream of pain escaped her in that moment, causing her to fall onto the ground for a moment. Trying to get her breathing back under control while trying to keep herself from crying from the pain again.

Why did it have to hurt so much more than what she remembered in the first place. Pushing herself up, her body trembling as Frisk tried to focus on Papyrus, only to blink as she saw the beast standing before her. Her eyes widening as she stared at it with nothing but fear and worry within the depths. There was no telling what this beast was going to do to her. Unsure if this beast was going to attack her, or if it was there to protect her and Papyrus. There was just no way of knowing what was going to happen and that was what worried her in the long run at the moment.

“HUMAN! RUN!” shouted Papyrus as he jumped back up onto his feet and summoned two more bone batons and whacked at the two humans once again. Both of them went down like a sack of potatoes though didn’t stay down long. Or at least the one hadn’t stayed down long, for he spun himself around on the ground, knocking the skeleton monster back on the ground and jumped him. Trying to pin the monster to the ground.

Of course, there was no doubt that the skeleton wouldn’t go down without a fight. He managed to summon another bone, it shooting out of the ground and slamming into the human’s shoulder and knocking him back. The opening that was given for the skeleton monster, he took it and swung his leg at him with a grunt and managed to knock the human off of him.

“HUMAN FRISK! ARE YOU OKAY!?” shouted the skeleton as he managed to jump up onto his feet and rush toward her. Going around the beast as he helped his friend up from the ground. Frisk shuddered and moaned from the pain that had taken its hold over her. She couldn’t help but look up at her friend as he stared down at her in concern. His bone batons were gone for the moment it seemed, or he had just dropped them while he was rushing toward her.

Taking a deep shuddering breath, Frisk nodded her head. Hoping that she looked better than she felt at the moment. Taking a deep breath, the young woman looked from her friend to the beast as it just kept staring at the two. Its tail still glowing in blue, much like its eye… wait… why was its left eye glowing between blue and yellow?

She only knew one monster that could do that.

Turning her gaze back to the tail, she saw that it was still slowly swaying from side to side, then her gaze fell upon the sky as she saw that Zander was still flying about in the air. “You stupid beast! Put me down right now!” shouted the flying human as he was trying to get back down to the ground. The beast though, just looked up and snarled, its eye glowing brighter and brighter before its body seemed to flare up in magic to the point that a glowing ectoplasm body was staring to form under the skeletal structure of the beast, to the point that it almost looked like the skeleton was nothing more than the armor of the actual body.

Zander’s body soon stopped swinging from left to right and was now just floating in place while he looked a little dizzy from the constant motion that he was in moments before. “Oh, is it going to let me down now?!” he all but snarled out.

Though the beast just smirked it seemed before spinning its tail around. Causing Zander to spin around like a pinwheel in the air. He screamed, cried out that he was going to be sick in that moment. Frisk couldn’t help but stare in shock at the sight before it. This was something that she hadn’t even seen before happen, this was all new to her and she had no idea how to react to such a sight.

Turning her gaze to Papyrus, she was about to ask him if he knew about not just this form of the beasts, but the way his power was working. If this ability was normal for all skeleton monsters or if it was only to some of them that could use this kind of magic as she had yet to see Papyrus use that kind of form with blue magic.

Zander cried out for the beast to stop it. To let him go, to put him back down on the ground trying to find a means to be freed from the beast’s grasp, though it seemed that the beast was enjoying his torment a little too much. It almost had some kind of sick and cruel grin on its face before he finally decided to put the poor human on the ground.

Head first.

The man groaned a little, his two goons rushed to their ‘leader’ trying to make sure that he was okay. Zander of course just groaned and whined, thinking that he was still in the air, spinning around. Though really it was most likely the flow of his blood returning to normal after having been spun around for a while and of course being thrown side to side in the process.

Breathing deeply, the young man before them slowly rose on his feet as he narrowed his eyes at the group before him. He looked angry, far angrier than before and Frisk didn’t think that it was going to be possible of a sight to even be seen before her.

“You bitch! You sent that monster on me didn’t you?! Because I tried to get you to be with your own kind? You thought that sending that beast of yours to attack me was going to be enough?” Zander accused Frisk.

“I don’t even know this creature, I don’t know who it is or where it came from!” Frisk defended herself. Unsure as to where this beast even came from as she never saw this thing in the underground before. As it was never one of the beast that she had befriended in her time in their homeland before returning them all to the surface.

“You are a fucking liar! I’ll make sure that you regret this Frisk! You will be mine, no matter if you like it or not!” shouted Zander.

The beast, seems to have not liked the way he spoke to Frisk. Standing before the human and taller skeleton, his eyes both glowed a bright blue. Almost seeming as if its pupils were disappearing in the blue light of its sockets before opening its mouth, a beam of light was starting to form between its jaws.

Papyrus stared with wide eyes at the sight before him. “That attack…” He whispered, not even yelling this time around. It seemed that this was indeed a shock for the skeleton monster who was holding onto her. To keep the human falling onto the ground.

Zander stared with wide eyes before telling his men to run, and to carry him. They both nodded before grabbing a hold of their ‘boss’ and running away with him. Frisk just blinked her blue eyes, unsure as to what had just happened in that moment. Though it seemed now that the danger was gone, the beast slowly diminished its magic as the light started to fade both from its jaw, and its eyes.

The beast shuddered, the ecto body it had created had even disappeared, most likely due to the lack of magic that it was no longer producing in that moment. Taking a deep breath, the beast slowly turned to stare at Frisk and Papyrus and tilted its head at the two people.

Frisk just stared, its eyes, white pinpricks with black slits which was most likely its pupils. Though she couldn’t help but stare, the eyes… they looked so familiar to her though she was unsure as to why that was.

“Brother?” Papyrus said in shock.

“Huh?” Frisk looked up at the taller skeleton as she tried to think if her hearing was working. But did Papyrus really just say ‘brother’? But that would mean that this beast was… “That can’t be Sans. Unless skeleton monsters can turn into beasts?” asked Frisk, tilting her head a little to the side in confusion. Unsure if this was normal, if this was something that some monsters could do or if this was some kind of fluke of luck in one way or another.

“Is… is that really… Sans?” asked Frisk, unsure as to what was going on. Not sure if this was some kind of dream, or if it was something more then what she could even comprehend.

“IT’S HIS MAGIC. HIS ABILITIES THAT SAY THAT ALL HUMAN! DON’T TELL ME THAT YOU HAVEN’T NOTICED? HIS EYES, HIS CONTROL OVER BLUE MAGIC, HIS BLASTER ATTACK?” Papyrus said in shock, trying to point out the signs, the signs that say that this beast was indeed Sans.

The young woman couldn’t help but look over at the beast. Trying to see if this was indeed her friend. That this beast, was the skeleton monster that she had grown fond over her life, but if that was the case, then how did this even happen? Was this going on for a while now and why was that? Why after they got to the surface? There was so much that she had no idea on what to do, or how to even ask the right questions.

Before she could even think more about it, the beast made its way over toward Frisk and stood before her. Looking down at her, gaze calm yet shown what could be best described as a fondness for her. She wasn’t sure if this could be her friend but… the gaze… the way the beast stared at her, reminded her of Sans in so many ways that she couldn’t really deny it. “Sans, is that really you?” She asked softly, reaching out her hand to cup at its cheek.

The beast looked at her hand for a moment before leaning against her touch. Nuzzling her palm once in a while before letting out a sound that could be best described as a purr.

It was Sans, but how?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I figured that Papyrus would create a new way to fight with his bone attacks but without hurting humans. He's just so pure, plus I can't help but hear him speak in Jacksepticeyes's voice that he used for Papyrus in his playthrough lol. I got the fight scene from a japanese song I was listening to so I hope you enjoy this chapter.


	17. The Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frisk demands the truth from Sans.

The trip back home was a long and exhausting one. Frisk had to admit, that she was worried on how they were going to get Sans back home. There was no way of knowing how to get the (beast?) monster home since he didn’t seem to understand what it was that either the human, nor Papyrus was even saying in the first place.

But, it seemed that Sans knew who they were, as he followed at her side. Nuzzling against her now and again, purring and letting out a soft growl of contentment. It almost seemed as if a part of him was very attached to Frisk more than his own brother. It had her curious, though she kind of enjoyed the attention that he was giving her.

Yet, at the same time she wondered if this was the reason for why he was acting different. It was the only thing that made sense to her at the moment. When she heard Papyrus react to Sans being this… can she even call him a beast or just stick to being a monster? She wasn’t sure, either way, when he reacted to some telltale signs of Sans’ personality shining through the feral state, and then of course his magic? That had told her that even the younger brother hadn’t known anything of the sort.

At the same time, it made her wonder just how long Sans was going to try to hide this from them in the first place.

“HUMAN, ARE YOU ALRIGHT? YOU SEEM VERY DEEP IN THOUGHT!” said Papyrus.

“Huh?” Frisk blinked as she looked over at the taller skeleton who walked next to her. Away from his brother, most likely a little nervous. Unsure as to how his brother would react to him right now, as there was still no way of knowing what the older skeleton would do while in this form of his. The young woman couldn’t help but give her friend a small smile. “I’m okay, just trying to figure this out. There was no way of knowing how long this has been happening. Why he kept this from us in the first place. There are a lot of things that we don’t know about.”

Papyrus blinks his sockets a couple times. It seemed that he hadn’t thought of that before, most likely having thought that his brother was in great shape, if not hiding things from him. But, even Frisk knew that was normal for Sans to do in the first place. He was always secretive when it comes to his own personal business. That much was a given, though at the same time it kind of hurt to know that he was going through all of this in the first place.

Hiding his pain and torment to the point that he couldn’t even tell them. Just how much was he going through just by trying to hide everything from the two of them? Or had he even been able to confide in anyone? Because trying to keep something as big as this a secret? Well, Frisk has to admit that if it was her in this kind of position that she could have lost her mind within maybe a week. If not shorter.

Turning her gaze to the monster in question, she saw just how calm Sans was right now. Even the little eye lights in his sockets seemed calm, even docile at the moment. It made her wonder just how that was even possible right now. There had to be something different compared to when he had first arrived.

“ARE YOU SURE THAT YOU ARE ALRIGHT?” asked Papyrus.

“Yeah, just thinking still. Just so much to process right now.” She let out a soft sigh, running a hand through her long brown hair before rubbing at her face. It just seemed as if her thoughts were running in circles once again. Seeming as if no matter what happened, that there was something else to make her mind go back into that circle. It was never ending.

Then she felt something nuzzling her side.

Turning her gaze, Frisk saw Sans nuzzling against her. As if trying to comfort her in some way. The skeleton beast looked up at her and let out a sound that almost sounded like some kind of whine. Though it had a hint of a growl to it, so not entirely a whine but wasn’t a threatening sound to her ears. So it was rather puzzling for the young woman to hear such a sound from her friend.

Giving him a small smile, she reached out and pet the top of his skull. Sans’ tail swayed from side to side, almost as if he was wagging his tail like a dog. Though seemed that he was trying to be careful not to hit either her or his brother. She couldn’t help but smile a little at the thought of how careful Sans was being. Was he in control right now? Or was this the effects of the beast in effect? She wasn’t sure how his mind was and that was another thing that worried her.

“I’m okay.” Frisk calmly said, hoping that would have been enough to calm the monster down. Even a little bit, she hoped that it would help.

It seemed to have worked, as Sans nuzzled her a little before walking on. Okay, so that did work. It was as if he was an animal, responding to tones rather than the voices itself. She wasn’t sure if he even knew what it was that she was saying in the first place. There was just too much that both she and Papyrus didn’t know about this and would have to wait until Sans would return to normal.

Whenever that would be.

Letting out a soft sigh, the young woman looked up and saw that they had returned to the skeleton brother’s home. Looking over at Papyrus, she saw that he was already trying to fish out his key. Not a moment later, she had the key and made his way over to the door and opened it. Allowing both Frisk and Sans inside. He locked up behind him, knowing that it was best to try to keep Sans state a secret still till they knew what was going on.

Once they were inside, Frisk let out a soft sigh. Unsure as to what they were to expect now. How long would it be till Sans returned to normal? How long till he reverted back to being a monster again? Wait, did he still count as a monster or was it something else? She didn’t know, all of this was getting rather confusing and that was what bothered her the most.

Turning her gaze she saw that Papyrus had already locked the door behind him. Sans of course was still at her side, nudging her to the couch. “Okay, okay.” Frisk said with a small smile as she patted Sans on his skull. She then took a seat on the couch and let out a soft sigh. Sans of course, just laid down by her feet, trying to get himself comfortable.

“HUMAN, WHAT DO YOU THINK WE SHOULD DO ABOUT SANS?” asked Papyrus.

“To be honest, I just don’t know. Neither of us knew about this state of Sans in the first place. There is no way of knowing what we can do. What we _should_ do is wait for Sans to return to normal and then we can ask him about everything that had happened.” Frisk calmly pointed out, hoping that would be enough to explain it to the taller skeleton.

Papyrus of course looked nervous, though he just nodded his head. “HE MAY RETURN TO NORMAL IN THE MORNING. HE WAS ALWAYS EXHAUSTED IN THE MORNINGS SO IT’S POSSIBLE HE CHANGES A LOT AT NIGHT AND REVERT BY MORNING.” The taller skeleton calmly said, though even he wasn’t really sure. There was no way of knowing if that was going to be what happens. But, there was one way to find out right?

And that was to wait until morning.

So, both Frisk and Papyrus did a few things in the hopes of passing the time.

Such as watching movies, TV shows that they had wanted to catch up on and even playing some video games. It was taking a long time to say the least. It ended up with Frisk and Papyrus both passing out on the couch. Papyrus snoring away and Frisk was just soundly sleeping as she just felt a little more relaxed as she slept. Even though she should be sleeping in her own bed. But, to get answers well they had to wait for Sans to revert so it was for the best to say the least.

Frisk yawned softly, feeling something shaking her shoulder. Of course she kept trying to swat the hand away, not wanting to wake up yet. She was just so exhausted right now and just wanted to sleep. Having been up far longer than what she was planning. But she had wanted to see how Sans reverted back to normal.

Another shake of her shoulder and she swatted at the offending hand once again. “Noooo, more sleep.” She whined.

“Aw but kid, you shouldn’t sleep like that. If anything you may end up with a sore back.” Came a familiar voice, causing Frisk to slowly open her eyes. Her gaze was filled with Papyrus’ red scarf, they had rested against each other. She let out a hum while trying to wake herself up. Hoping that she would wake up already though she was struggling to do so. Maybe she had only gotten a few hours at best? Unsure of how long really.

Yawning softly, the young woman looked up sleepily as she tried to think on what she was seeing. Eyes widening as she stared at Sans. Dressed in his usual attire, it had almost seemed as if he had never been a beast. It was strange, and she knew that everything that had happened had to have happened.

Without thinking, Frisk jumped up onto her feet, Papyrus falling onto the cushions as he was jolted awake from the movement. “AWHA?!” cried out the still sleepy skeleton.

“Sans?!” Frisk nearly shouted, staring at him with wide eyes as she just well… stared. Unsure as to what was going on, as to what had happened in the first place.

The older skeleton just raised what could be best described as a brow at her. Staring at her in confusion as he asked “Are you alright Frisk? You look pretty tired so you must be exhausted. I think the spare bed is still set up for you.” Sans just tilted his head at her, though Frisk saw something flashing in his sockets. She knew that he was trying to play calm and collected right now though she saw a tiny hint of panic and fear in his gaze.

She knew that this was something that she had to nip in the bud here and now.

“Sans, Papyrus and I know.”

“Uh… know what?” asked Sans, unsure as to what it was that he was talking about in the first place. He was trying to play it off again. It made Frisk a little angry, knowing that she had to do something to get him to accept that she knew the truth!

“Papyrus and I know that you are turning into a beast of some kind.”

Sans stared at her with wide eyes. It seemed that he hadn’t known that she was aware of what he had been trying so hard to hide from everyone. Though Frisk knew that this was something that he shouldn’t be hiding from anyone anymore. Or at the very least not his friends and those who care about him.

Though of course the skeleton averted his gaze from hers. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.” He lied. Frisk just narrowed her eyes at him, even though he was taller than her, she knew that he was starting to feel very small right now. Or at least smaller than he was before his sudden growth spurt. “I know nothing about a beast kid, the news is lying I think.” He tried to smile at the idea, tried to smile at the mere thought of a beast being out and about.

Frisk wouldn’t have it though.

“Sans, Papyrus and I both saw the beast and its magic was just like yours! Stop lying to us! We want to help you and you are trying to hide everything from us! Just please stop it, we want to understand what you have been going through right now!” Frisk shouted.

“SHE HAS A POINT BROTHER! YOU CAN’T HIDE ANYTHING FROM US ANYMORE! SO TELL US THE TRUTH!” shouted Papyrus.

Sans sighed softly, shoulders slumped before he nodded.

He was going to talk, so that was a plus at least.

Sans looked between Frisk and his brother, she knew that he was trying to think of a way either out of this or was trying to find a way to reveal what had been happening to him. She knew that it was going to take a lot of his emotional energy to even say anything to say the least. But, the young woman knew that this was the only way that would help him through this. That this was going to be something that he had to tell them.

He ran a hand over his skull, letting out a deep shuddering breath. Struggling to tell them what it was that was going on through his head. Papyrus looked like he was about to get up to comfort his brother, but was then thinking maybe, this wasn’t what he needed. As that would most likely give him the message that he didn’t have to tell them anything. But hoped that he would know, either way that he was more than welcome to reveal what was happening. Frisk hoped, that Sans knew that…

“It… it takes place when the barrier shattered.” Sans whispered.

Huh? What does that have anything to do with this? Then of course there is also the fact that the barrier shattered years ago. The ‘beast’ had only just recently appeared.

Right?

“When the barrier shattered, one of my blasters appeared before me and tried to shield me. Though guess the magic from the barrier fused me and my blaster together. Noticed that I was missing a blaster when I tried to summon them.” Frisk blinked a little at that one. So he was missing his blaster, not because it had decided not to show up but because… the barrier had managed to fuse it with Sans because it tried to protect him?

Sans looked away, looking almost uncomfortable at the moment. Though that was to be expected, he had been hiding this for lord knows how long. Or even trying to keep himself calm and collected around everyone around him. So no one would worry and that just made Frisk feel worse for not noticing it so much sooner. She almost wanted to cry in that moment.

He let out a deep sigh before rubbing the back of his skull. “I hadn’t noticed anything all that different. I was in shock and I guess over the years my body was trying to adjust. Such as my height as one thing.” So that was what caused the growth spurt? It was the blaster and barrier’s magic effecting him all this time? That made her frown a little, wanting to reach out to him in the hopes of holding the skeleton, but knew that this was something that he had to get out. Before anything else could happen she had to know everything that had been happening with her friend.

“Over the years, my body just kept… I dunno, preparing itself I guess? I didn’t first change till your birthday actually.” Sans calmly said before he looked over at Frisk. She just stared at him in shock. His first transformation happened on her birthday? But, he had been so normal during her party the whole time. If not for the fact that he had shown up really tall and the like. But, maybe that had been the final thing that he had to go through before his body would allow him to transform?

She had no idea, but hoped and prayed that it hadn’t hurt him. To think of that, to think that he would go through pain when he would transform… it hurt her to even think about the kind of pain that he had gone through.

Frisk couldn’t help but ask “Did it hurt? When you transform?”

“It did at first. Now? It doesn’t really hurt me when I transform, I just feel tired when I go to transform and well, that’s about that for the transformation. Only that I don’t really remember anything during transformations.” Sans admitted, he looked a little uncomfortable. Was he just saying that? Or was he actually being honest right now? Frisk was about to ask him if he was being honest with her, but he went on with his tale.

“I can’t control the transformations, they seem to happen at night so that’s what I’ve been going by so far. I’ve only attacked one person I think, according to reports in the paper and on TV.” Sans said with a shrug.

Even though he seemed like he wasn’t all that bothered by that information, Frisk knew that he was troubled greatly by all that has happened. And knew that this was one thing that he didn’t want to do. It had bothered him just knowing of the possibility of him needing to hurt, or worse, kill Frisk. For that she knew that this was going to be hard on him further along down the road. But, she hoped that he would overcome this. She would make sure that he wouldn’t have to go through this alone anymore.

“How did you know you were a beast, if you didn’t remember the transformations?” asked Frisk.

“THE HUMAN IS RIGHT BROTHER! HOW DID YOU KNOW IF YOU DON’T REMEMBER?” asked Papyrus.

The older skeleton gave a sheepish smile. “Well, you see I talked to Alphys and she asked me to record anything because of my sleeping habits seemed off or worse than usual.” He explained before letting out a soft sigh. “The day that prick was attacked, I looked into the cameras when he described what had attacked him. So, after I saw the footage, I gave it to Alphys and then it was confirmed as to what had happened. So, I tried not to let anyone else know. I didn’t want to tell anyone till I could figure out how to remove it from me.” Sans shrugged his shoulders before letting out a soft sigh. “So far, Alphys hasn’t told me if she’s found a way to remove it yet so I’m hoping that there is a chance.”

Frisk frowned all the more.

“Last night, I was trying to find a place to be able to transform in peace for each night and then… I dunno. I felt something going down my spine and then I blacked out.” Sans explained.

“Maybe you sensed that Papyrus was in danger. He’s your brother and you always looked out for him.” Frisk suggested.

“Maybe…” He whispered.

Why did he look disappointed?

“When were you going to tell us?”

“Hopefully never.”

“BROTHER…”

“Look, I didn’t want to tell you both about something that may disappear overnight. I didn’t want either of you to see me as a beast so… I thought it was best to hide.” Sans whispered.

Frisk had heard enough. Pushing herself up, as did Papyrus and both of them made their way to the older skeleton. Holding onto him in a group hug. Sans seemed shocked as he looked down at Frisk, then up at his brother, sockets wide as he kept turning his gaze back and forth.

“YOU AREN’T A BEAST SANS! YOU ARE MY BROTHER AND I LOVE YOU!” Papyrus said with a smile.

“And I care about you a great deal… you’re my friend Sans. Don’t ever think you have to hide yourself because you think I’d think of you as something else other than yourself.” Frisk calmly said, tightening her hold on Sans.

The older skeleton monster couldn’t help but sniffle before he wrapped his arms around the two most important people in the world. He just held onto them, like they were a lifeline. A lifeline to his sanity, to his sense of self, and so much more.

Frisk just hoped that he never forgot that again… and that they keep going down this path together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> what do you think?


	18. Out of Blue Confession

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frisk decides to cheer Sans up by taking him out. Though she was not expecting what he said afterwards.

Frisk yawned softly as she pushed herself up from bed. She couldn’t help but look out the window as she wondered what could be done today. There had been a lot that had happened in her life. Finding out that her friend could turn into some kind of a beast and of course that he had tried to hide the information from not just her but his own brother.

She knew that it had to have hurt Papyrus to say the least, though wasn’t sure why it was hurting her more than she thought to be possible.

Though, Frisk at the same time could understand his reasoning. It was a frightening situation to find yourself in. To know that you turned into something that you didn’t really understand, nor knew the reasoning for. Then learning the ‘how’ it had happened, well that was something that she knew that had to be done. But to hide something this huge from people who care about you?

Well, she wasn’t sure what to really think about it. But, knew that she couldn’t really be mad at Sans. He had already been through a lot and being mad at him wouldn’t really solve anything to say the least. It would actually just make it so much worse than what it already was for the skeletal monster.

Letting out a soft sigh, the young woman pushed herself up from her bed and made her way over to her dresser. Pulling out her usual attire, Frisk quickly got herself dressed before she went to brushing her hair. Her hair reached just a little past her shoulders. Though she wondered if she should get her hair cut or just leave it for now. With it being winter, her hair could help protect against the wind.

Shrugging to herself, the young woman set her brush down and made her way to the kitchen once she had finished getting herself ready for the day ahead.

Though the moment she got to the kitchen, she saw that it was just her. Maybe her parents had gone out for the day to get things ready for some kind of meeting or gathering of other leaders. Or something along those lines, one way or another there was going to be something going on and if anything, Frisk would most likely have to attend in some way or another.

Looking over at the time, she saw that it was still pretty early in the morning. Sans would most likely be sleeping still due to being up all night due to the transformations.

“Transformations…” Frisk whispered softly to herself. Unsure as to what she was to expect about that. It made the young woman all the curious about how that works. How did the transformations work? Why did it happen? Then of course there was the fact that there was also the watch that he had on his wrist. As Sans never wore a watch before all of this in the first place. Then of course there was also the way it had beeped a few times while they were hanging out before he disappeared on her. That was another thing that confused her more than anything else.

Yet he had kept on claiming that it wasn’t important and that was what bothered her.

Taking a deep breath, hoping to calm her thoughts down. There was still so much that she wanted to learn. Wanting to know what it was that Sans had gone through, why he had thought that hiding this instead of allowing anyone to give him emotional support. How he was able to stay sane during the whole thing. As if it was either her or even Papyrus, well there was no way that they would have been able to handle such a thing.

She knew, that she wouldn’t have been able to handle it as it would scare her of hurting, or worse killing anyone that would have been in her path.

With Papyrus, with how sweet and kind he was and then of course with how protective he was over others, he wouldn’t have been able to handle it if he had harmed someone. Even by accident. Unless, well, he was trying to protect someone to say the least.

In fact the thought itself, that Sans had to have gone through hell just trying to keep this all a secret? It made the young woman worry about him mentally. Thinking that this had to have had some kind of scar on his mind to say the least. Or even some kind of emotional scar that would reach his SOUL and that made her all the more worried about the skeleton.

Turning her gaze toward the window, the young woman wondered if Sans would even be home when he woke up. Or would he try to go somewhere before eating and to find a place that would keep him from other people? Honestly, she had no idea what she could do to help Sans. It just seemed that no matter what she could think of, that there was a problem with her plan in one way or another. Then of course, there was the fact that her friend could easily just teleport himself away to some form of safety.

Though at the same time, there had to be a means of keeping him from doing that. So that had to be some kind of idea right? Pulling out her phone, she sent a quick text to Papyrus asking if Sans was still home.

She got a text pretty much right away.

_YES HUMAN! BROTHER IS HOME HE’S STILL ASLEEP. HE SHOULD BE AWAKE IN A FEW HOURS THOUGH, HE’S EXHAUSTED FROM CHANGING BACK. WHAT DO YOU PLAN FOR TODAY?_

Frisk smiled a little at that one. So that meant that Sans was still home at least, and most likely would be for a while yet. Though she knew that she would have to think of something for Sans to do in the hopes of helping him to relax. Though that would be easier said than done. Then she smiles and gets an idea. _I plan to take Sans somewhere, hoping to cheer him up a little. I just hope it’ll be enough to cheer him up._ she texted back.

_I’M SURE HE’LL LOVE IT. I’LL MAKE SURE HE STAYS HOME._

She of course couldn’t help but smile. Yeah, this was something that she could do to help her friend, though she had some planning to do to say the least.

* * *

Once she got to the skeleton brother’s home, Frisk knocked on the door and wondered what it was that she should expect today. Would Sans still be kind of out of it? Tired? Exhausted? Or still nervous about both her and Papyrus knowing the truth? Sure he knew that they still cared about him a great deal. That he shouldn’t be worried about them seeing him in a different light.

But, Frisk knew that he was still worried.

_’That is something I’m hoping to change…’_ she thought to herself, hoping that her words would become the truth.

Soon, the door opened and there stood Papyrus. He had a big smile on his face as he moved aside. “GREETINGS HUMAN! SANS SHOULD BE IN THE KITCHEN, JUST WOKE UP!” He said with enthusiasm. Frisk couldn’t help but smile in return, she just couldn’t help it. It was his smile, it was contagious for sure. Though it made her wonder what was going on to have him this happy.

Sans had to be in a better mood.

“How is Sans?” asked Frisk as she walked inside.

Papyrus looked toward the kitchen for a moment before he looked back to the human before him. “He seems to be doing better. Eating and everything human Frisk.” The skeleton leaned in as he spoke to the young woman before him. It seemed that he didn’t want his brother to over hear him to say the least. Though, the young woman knew that he was just concerned over his brother. Sans had been through an ordeal, and for that knew that it would be a while till he was better…

_’If at all…’_ Frisk thought to herself before nodding her head. At least he was still eating something even with the information out in the open. That had to say something right?

Taking a deep breath, the young woman smiled up at her friend before making her way over to the kitchen. She saw Sans sitting at the table, drinking straight out of a ketchup bottle before letting out a soft sigh. He almost looked as if he was exhausted. Not physically, but mentally. Even though she only had a side profile view of her friend, Frisk could easily see the dark circles under his sockets.

Frowning a little in concern, she made her way over to Sans and took a seat next to him. The skeleton looked over at her and gave the young woman a smile. Small as it may be, it was still a smile to say the least. Though, Frisk knew that she would have to get him to cheer up a little. So, thankfully she had managed to look into something that they could do. Though knew that Papyrus wouldn’t want to go since he wouldn’t have been interested to say the least.

“How are you Sans?” asked Frisk with a smile.

“Fine as can be.” He said with that smile on his face, though Frisk could tell that it was forced. He was struggling a little that was obvious. Frowning a little, the young woman scooted her chair closer to her and hoped that he would listen to her. “Just tired though…”

Frisk reached over and patted Sans’ shoulder. “I thought of something that we can do for today.” She said with a smile. Sans looked over at her in confusion. It seemed that he wasn’t sure what it was about, and was very curious it seemed. Though she just smiled at him all the more and hoped that it would be enough to cheer him up. Though just wasn’t sure if it would be enough, but at the same time knew that it would have to be enough.

“Where are we going?” asked Sans, tilting his head at her in confusion. Frisk of course just smiled all the more. This was going to be a nice surprise for sure. Giggling a little, the young woman just shook her head. There was no way she was going to tell him what it was that she had in store for the two. “Come on please? I wanna know.” He whined a little.

She of course just smiled all the more at the skeleton. Yeah, this was going to be a bit entertaining to say the least. “Nope, you won’t find out till we get there. Assuming you want to go?” She leaned in and just smiled at the skeleton monster. A twinkle in her eye as she stared at the monster. He just stared at her for a moment, his eye lights staring deep into her soul before she lowered her gaze onto the table to avoid looking at him.

Mostly so she wouldn’t cave in to tell him where they were going to go.

“I wanna know so… yeah I’ll go.” Sans said with a smile on his face.

Frisk looked over at Sans and had a big smile on her face that matched his own. Yeah, she could feel the happiness radiating from him. For that she couldn’t help but feel grateful, hoping that he would be able to enjoy himself. With that, she calmly said “Finish your ketchup and we’ll head on out okay?”

“Alrighty kid.” Sans replied with a chuckle before he went to finish his food.

It hadn’t taken him long to finish the bottle to say the least. Honestly, it had almost seemed as if he downed the bottle like a shot of whisky and he just had a big smile on his face. She couldn’t fight the blush that stained her face for a moment before looking away. Hopefully she can cheer him up today.

* * *

As they walked, Frisk couldn’t help but look over at Sans. He had his hands in his pockets and looked on ahead of him. He still looked nervous, but at the same time he also looked kind of excited. It seemed that he really needed this out right now. That, in itself made her happy to know that he really needed this to say the least.

Though at the same time she just hoped that it would be enough to cheer him up and forget about his problems for the time being. To allow himself to enjoy his time with friends and others that love him. Though, she just couldn’t help but wonder what was going on in his head right now.

“So, how far are we from this place?” asked Sans with a tilt of his head as he looked up at her.

“Not far.” She said with a smile.

“You sure we couldn’t have just teleported there?” he asked with a frown.

“Yeah, because in order for that to work you need to know where we’re going. Which, would ruin the surprise.” Frisk calmly responded with a mock glare, only to smile all the more. He was still trying to figure out what it was that they were going. Though, she still wasn’t going to tell him nothing till they got there.

The walk took a little while longer to say the least, though it hadn’t taken longer than maybe another fifteen minutes. To say Sans was in shock, may have been a tad of an underestimate to say the least.

“You took me to a comedy club?!” Sans said in shock as his sockets, only to turn to stare at Frisk, it had seemed as if he hadn’t expected for her to even take him to this club. Frisk of course just smiled all the more and she giggled a little. He couldn’t help but then smile at her happily before hugging her. “Thank you!” He chuckled a little before walking inside with Frisk.

Once they were inside, Frisk couldn’t help but look around. Wondering where they could sit, there were booths, as well as tables in the middle. All of the tables had what could be best described as little lantern lights and that made her smile a little. At least they had a form of light at their tables though she couldn’t help but look over as she saw the stage.

Only thing on there was the mic stand, and a stool. Either for the comedian’s water, or to sit on if they were tired and needed to sit. Turning her gaze to Sans, she asked “Where do you want to sit?”

“I personally like the booths myself. The chairs don’t seem all that comfortable at the regular tables.” Sans said with a chuckle before making his way to one of the many empty booths. Frisk of course smiled before following the skeleton and took a seat the moment they found a seat close enough to the stage so they could hear the comedian today.

She couldn’t help but look around as she wondered what kind of act was going to be performing tonight. Though if it could make Sans smile, well she could be happy with the results in the long run.

When they were asked if they wanted some food by a waitress, Frisk just ordered something simple. Sans just asked for a burger and a bottle of ketchup. The young woman couldn’t help but smile and laugh a little at that. He loved his ketchup for sure. She couldn’t help but giggle a little at the confusion on the waitresses face before walking off with their orders.

With that, Frisk looked over at Sans as she wondered what was going on in his head right now. He was looking toward the stage, as if waiting for the act to come on out. Though she knew that it would take a while before the act would come out though she wouldn’t complain to say the least. “So, what made you think about bringing me here?” asked Sans.

Looking over at the skeleton, the young woman couldn’t help but frown a little at that. Though the frown turned into concern before she looked away. “I’ve been concerned about you. You looked so down because Paps and I know the truth about what’s been going on around you. So, it had me concerned for what was happening.” Biting her lower lip, she looked up and stared at the monster before her. “There are so many things that I feel like you haven’t told me about, such as with the watch, why you would disappear before it would even become night…”

Sans looked away and took a deep breath. “The watch is an indicator, or at least a warning for me. If it beeps, it lets me know that my magic is getting worked up. Or, as Alphys calls it ‘wild’ and it is trying to get me to transform.” He shrugged his shoulders before adding “But, there isn’t much I can do once it reaches past a point. When that happens, I will transform.”

“So, you were trying to keep me safe, not just from the information but from the worry you knew I’d feel right?” Frisk asked with a frown on her face. Seeing him nod his head, the skeleton turned his head away from her. Unable to look Frisk in the eye it seemed. That made her worry for the skeleton monster a little more.

Reaching out, she grabbed a hold of his hand as she responded gently. He looked at her hand as it held his own. “Sans, I’ll always care about you. You’re my best friend, next to Papyrus.” He laughed a little at that one. At least he was laughing so that made her smile a little. “I care about you a great deal. It won’t stop just because you are capable of transforming. You could see it as a means of protecting those you care about."

Sans let out a small scoff at that one. Though she just smiled and gently patted at his hand. “Sans, even I know how protective you are over those you care about. You would do everything to protect those around you.” She smiled all the more as she added “I see this as just another side to you. But just know, that if you ever have trouble you have nothing to worry about.” He was silent, and it made her wonder if he was okay.

Tilting her head a little to the side, Frisk added “You know that you can always trust me right? I will always be there for you. No matter what comes our way, I’ll always be there for you Sans. Don’t forget that okay?”

“I love you…”

What?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> story is almost done so to speak. four more chapters after this and boy... just happy that I have the notes to help me with keeping track. Hoping you all enjoy this.

**Author's Note:**

> yes, I'm starting this story around the time of the barrier shattering. I will explain why Sans was uneffected of losing his HP later on in the story. Anyway, I hope you like the first chapter, also I should note, this is my first Undertale fic so bare with me on this and the poor puns. Later.


End file.
